


Here we go again

by KEZZ2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Chaos, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEZZ2/pseuds/KEZZ2
Summary: The WaveRider crashes on the Ghost River Triangle boundary.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 47





	1. What Now?

What Now?

A bright streak flashes across the sky. Wynonna steps onto the Homestead porch. She follows the trail with her eyes narrowing as she sees it leading right to the Boundary. She has long since learned that strange skies are not welcome omens. Turning back toward the door, Wynonna calls out "Babygirl grab your Sheriff, we got trouble".

Waverly steps out on the porch, wrapped in the quilt from her bed secured by Nicole’s long arms.

"What’s up, Wynonna?"

Her sister simply gestures to the debris cloud just beyond where they know the boundary gate stands. Her (slightly Irish) coffee sloshes dangerously close to the rim of her mug. Waverly steps up to the railing, her expression alternating between fascination and scowling concern.

Nicole steps away from Waverly, turning back inside to call into the station to see if anyone's made a report yet. She knows better than to expect much, having learned long since that the stranger the event the less it is "seen". The citizens of Purgatory have a very well-defined sense of self-preservation through denial.

Wynonna just looks at her sister and sighs; "I was thinking about having Nicole reach out to Perry."

Understanding the despair she hears in Wynonna's statement, Waves hugs her from the side, knowing to much contact will send Wynonna running.

"We'll bring Alice home soon."

They both lookout at the lessening cloud, wondering what Purgatory has in store for them now.

Nicole walks back into the kitchen, a few minutes later. She finishes buckling her utility belt and holster around her waist, having taken the time to change into her uniform. As expected, no one in the area had reached out to her department. Wynona is already in her "uniform" of black jeans, irreverent t-shirt, and scarred leather motorcycle jacket. Waverly sits across the table from her, talking on the phone with Jeremy.

“I thought he and Robin were still on vacation.”

“They were just about to head to the airport.”

Nicole waits with Wynona, enduring a few minutes of near incomprehensible phrases like atmospheric thermal displacement, interspatial vectoring, and refractory sonic wave dispersion. Waverly hangs up, and looks expectantly at her sister and girlfriend. They look back, bemused.

"Jeremy says the trajectory and thermal displacement of the object is supraorbital, but the interspatial vectoring coupled with the Sonic and refractory compression waves indicate a compensatory vectoring solution minimizing impact velocity."

Nicole and Wynona glance at each other. "Uh, Waves, your gonna need to break that down a bit" Nicole says.

"It’s a spaceship" is all Waverly says before, almost giddily rushing out the door.

Wynona drops her head to the table, groaning. Nicole lays her hand on her friend's shoulder. They both check their weapons. Nicole secures her service pistol in its holster and makes sure she has a variety of ammo stowed, and verifies her stun gun is it it's place. She grabs her khaki backpack go-bag and heads out after Waverly.

Wynona takes PeaceMaker, and slides it into the holster at her belt as she follows behind, resigned to whatever new weird had come to Purgatory.


	2. Gideon, What the Hell Was That?

Sara groans, reaching out for the braces that are supposed to minimize impact trauma. She glances over at Ava, who is bent over at the waist, retching and holding her head. A quick look at the rest of her motley Crew shows everyone is reeling from the crash.

"Gideon, what the hell was that?"

"Apologies, Captain. We seem to have run into an anomaly in the time-stream. It redirected us during reentry. I was able to minimize our velocity, but the vector difference was too great to compensate for the shift in latitude and altered earth curvature."

"Gideon, plain English, please, my head is pounding worse than the morning after our first Viking Christmas"

Ray speaks up before Gideon can reply "Sara, we were knocked off course from Lian Yu. The direction change pushed us East, and Gideon didn't have time to recalculate for landing in the new location."

Sara locks eyes with Ava, who has recovered from the rough landing. "Where exactly are we, Gideon?"

An image takes form on the holographic display. A faded, bullet-riddled billboard proclaims "Welcome to Purgatory" Gideon's voice says "I believe we are in Ghost River County, in Alberta, Canada. Though it may be in Montana, USA. The boundary is unclear in this new reality."

Sara freezes momentarily. She and her crew were continuing to look for Oliver in-between the chaotic missions they had run into since the "Crisis". They had been about to land on the Lian Yu, which she had been not so secretly dreading. The trauma and terror she had experienced there threatened to overwhelm her. Now she found herself facing yet another "Purgatory". She was suddenly struggling to keep her head above water as cold dark waves crashed over her head. Just as she was being drawn deeper into the flashback, a light pressure on her chest grounded her. Sara looked into Ava's quietly concerned eyes. She nodded her thanks, knowing Ava understood, and wouldn't pressure her right then. Turning back to her crew, Sara starts to direct them into damage control and information gathering teams.

Once they've dispersed to their tasks, Ava asks Gideon to activate the viewscreen in surveillance mode. The first images show only smoldering debris and scorched earth, extending out and up steep crater walls. The view splits, widens, and elevates as Gideon reconfigures the sensors.

Sara steps up beside her, looking out on the desolate northern prairie, resigned to whatever new weird the WaveRider had landed them in now.

\--------------------------

The scarred blue truck skidded to a halt at the edge of the crater-like depression. Its two occupants looked out at the sight before them. A battered police cruiser pulled up more sedately beside them, lights flashing.

Nicole turned off the warning lights, secured her vehicle, and stepped out. She had learned the hard way not to leave her cruiser unsecured.

Nicole cautiously approached the edge, gaping at the site before her. The pit extended more than a quarter mile. In the center was… or rather wasn’t? She was looking out over rock, dirt and smashed trees, all suspended in midair, outlining some kind of craft. What type of craft was impossible to determine, because it was… transparent? invisible? camouflaged? The visual disparity was jarring. She hoped no-one was injured, as the rescue and extraction would require contacting the National rescue teams for specialized equipment. And that was more attention than anyone in Purgatory wanted right now.

Just as she was about to turn back to the cruiser, Wynonna and Waverly joined her at the edge.

“What’s the plan?” Wynonna asked.

Then, again, “Haught, What’s the plan?”

Nicole glanced at the two sisters, looking at her expectantly. She was sometimes still surprised they put her in charge, even unofficially. Wynonna worked better when she had an authority figure to oppose, and Waverly's plans were...enthusiastic. And for some reason they always included a flamethrower. So, now, after all they had been through together, Nicole was the one who determined their course of action, with leeway for Wynonna's off-book approach, and on occasion, Waverly's flamethrower. 

“I’ll get my climbing gear. Back the truck up to 5 feet from the edge. I’ll gear up, and secure my line to the tow hitch.”

They all look at each other, remembering the last time they were in this situation, and the tragedy that followed.

“Okay” Wynonna said, shaking off a tremor of remembered terror.

Nicole retreated to her cruiser, and removed her climbing harness, lines and belay gear, and grabbed her go bag. While she was doing that, the Earp sisters worked on positioning the truck as a base. Waverly guided Wynonna into the optimal angle for approach based on her calculations regarding distance, depth, and decent vectors. When Nicole returned, she and Waverly secured the climbing line to the bottom of the truck, tying into the tow hitch. Nicole helped Waverly rig her harness to help her rappel down to the craft. Before going further, they talked through the process, as well as the return climb. This wasn’t the first time they had climbed together, and Nicole was suddenly very glad she had taken the opportunity in the past to introduce Waverly to her favorite hobby.

Wynonna looked on, nonplussed at her sister’s familiarity with the equipment and process.

Waverly saw the look, and correctly interpreted her sister’s thoughts. “As soon as my leg healed, when things settled down a little, I asked Nicole to teach me how to climb. After the cliff, and PeaceMaker, and Dolls and everything, I just wanted to be prepared. I couldn’t stand being that helpless again.”

Wynonna nods, understanding more. That’s how her sister responds to trauma, by learning everything she can about every aspect related to it. Wynonna guessed some would say it was healthy. She preferred her own whiskey-soaked methods, though lately the entire Jim Beam warehouse didn’t hold enough for the events of the past few years.

Having left the Earps to their talk, Nicole slowly laid out the line she would need, she had an extra shank tied onto her pack, just in case. Nicole reluctantly stashed her utility belt and service gun in a compartment in her pack, not wanting to risk getting hung up on it during the descent. She glanced back at Wynonna, who was now standing at the back of the truck. The Heir had PeaceMaker freed from her holster, as well as the high-powered rifle they had... reallocated... from Black Badge, and Waverly’s beloved shotgun, set with slug rounds. Nicole nodded her thanks, knowing her friend would protect her.

Nicole called to Waverly, who came over to double check her setup. She nodded, confirming safe rigging. Nicole gave Waverly a hand tying into her own rig, double checking everything as well, for Waverly. Together, the two women grasped the lines set in their rappel rigs and approached the edge. Even though they couldn’t see anyone outside the craft below them, they still called out “ROPE” as they tossed lengths of line over the edge, watching as it unraveled. Laying out, they started repelling down, watching their routes, and identifying snags, loose rocks, and crags that would impede their return to the clifftop and Wynonna. The wall was a mess from the violence of the crash, and the ground was unstable under their feet. Nicole was suddenly very glad she had packed ascenders in her go-bag.

After a few tense minutes, they arrived at the base of the new cliff. Tying off and securing their ropes and harness to a nearby boulder, Nicole and Waverly carefully made their way over the broken ground. Nicole paused briefly to retrieve her service weapon and secure her utility belt. She did a quick routine recheck to make sure none of her gear was damaged or missing.

As they approached what they assumed was the side of the craft, they heard Wynonna call out. Looking up, they saw her pointing further down the anomalous object. She had PeaceMaker out and the highpowered-rifle, now set up on a tripod base aiming in the same direction. Nicole and Waverly turned their attention towards the place Wynonna was focusing.

At that moment, there was a shimmer in the air and the spaceship became visible. A large opening appeared and a ramp started to extend to the floor of the crater.

Nicole drew her weapon and approached the opening cautiously.

\--------------------------


	3. Time to go meet the Natives

Sara was standing over the holodisplay reviewing sensor readings leading up to their crash. Zari and Ava stood next to her. Nate and Mona, who had been traveling with them in the aftermath of Crisis, were at a different display, trying to find any information about where they had landed. Charlie was monitoring the view screen Ava and Sara had been watching earlier. 

In the hour that had passed since they crashed, a lot had happened, and yet, nothing had happened at all. Injuries to the crew had been minor. They had all become used to irregular landings in the WaveRider, of late, and knew how to protect themselves. Ray, Behrad, and Mick had inspected the ship, and found some minor infrastructure damage, and the engines needed to be recalibrated before they were going anywhere. The repair droids were able to fix the broken infrastructure.

Gideon had completed an internal scan of her systems, and found no damaged files or protocol errors. Zari had completed her own scan, much to the consternation of a disgruntled Gideon. She confirmed that Gideon was operating without issue.

Sara wanted to leave as soon as possible, but without understanding what had caused the spatial anomaly, and until the engines finished rebooting, they couldn’t risk it.

Just as the condition reports were being processed, a new alarm blared.

Gideon’s sensors detected the vehicles approaching the rim of the crater they were in. She alerted Sara who glanced over at Charlie and Nate.

Charlie responds to the unasked question “Looks like a local copper and their hillbilly back-up. Cruiser says "Purgatory Sheriff Department" on the side, a redhead in a Stetson is driving. Truck has two occupants, can’t see who they are yet. No license plate visible, but the truck and cruiser are pretty battered.”

“Found it!” Nate calls out excitedly, not even paying attention to the new alarm. He was looking at a data console, scrolling through the local interest sites 

“Purgatory is a small-town best known as the last home of Wyatt Earp. There is apparently still a bar in town that claims to be where Wyatt drank.” Continuing to ramble, Nate mumbles “Wyatt preferred ice cream." Going back to the data scroll, he added "A few descendants of Wyatt Earp still live in the area."

“That’s great, Nate. But can you find anything on our visitors? “Ava asks, knowing how quickly he gets distracted by history.

“Oh, yeah. You said red-headed sheriff, right, Charlie? That’s got to be Purgatory’s newly re-appointed Sheriff, Nicole Haught. Background on her is vague, until the police academy 5 years ago. She graduated top of her class at the CPD Police Academy, with full marks in crime scene management, marksmanship, hand to hand combat, and crowd management techniques. She was recruited by multiple law enforcement agencies per her records, but accepted a job as Sheriff’s Deputy here in Purgatory.”

“Was she a local?” Ava asks, wondering at the decisions of the top candidate.

“Not that I can find. No previously documented connection to Ghost River County or Purgatory. Her parents are listed in Toronto.”

“Interesting” say Sara and Ava together.

Charlie calls over to the group “It looks like their coming down, mate.”

The group looks over at the viewscreen just as Nicole and Waverly start their descent.

“Okay,” Sara says “Let’s go meet the local LEO, and her pack.” 

“Captain” Gideon interrupts just as Sara is about to disengage the cloak and open the side hatch of Wave Rider.

“What is it Gideon?”

“I have facial recognition on the person who remained with the vehicles. Probability of 95% accurate identification as Wynonna Earp, native to the area.”

“Any background information available, Gideon?”

“Records have her entering the foster care system at age 13 after her father’s death under what is listed as ‘unusual circumstances’. There is a reference to her admission to the local mental health institution 2 years after that, as well as a sealed juvenile file indicating time in Juvenile Detention. Information from that point forward is limited until a mention of her name in relation to the Banditos Motorcycle gang 10 years ago. She was listed as a person of interest, but no charges were filed. She obtained a passport and Visa application 5 years ago, and is documented having entered the EU through Paris, France 1 month after turning 24. She reentered this country from Greece 4 years ago, following the death of her uncle. There is a link to Black Badge division of the US Marshall Service, but no file is available.”

"Wait, Black Badge?" Ava and Charlie exclaim at the same time.

"That is correct." replys Gideon.

"What's special about Black Badge?" asks Sara.

"BBD is pseudo-governmental agency that was involved in a lot of shady missions in the dark parts of the world." Ava answers.

"They're self-rightous gits that chuck any creature they find inta holding cells for experimentation, or inta the prison dimension. Bloody tossers don't care if they're dangerous or just mindin' their own." Charlie adds.

"There were rumors they were involved in developing the containment protocols for the Time Bureau. I was working on weeding out the bad actors just before Neeron abducted me." Ava recalls.

“Well, that is more colorful than I would have guessed from the look of this place. Thanks, Gideon.”

“Any Time, Captain.”

“Anything on the woman approaching with Sheriff Haught?”

“Not that I can confirm above a 75% probability.”

“I’ll take your best guess, Gideon.”

“She appears to resemble Waverly Earp, according to a 7-year-old Driver’s License photo and a local paper reference to her being voted “Nicest person in Purgatory””. There are no other official records of a Waverly Earp after Highschool graduation.

“No public record at all? Not even a speeding ticket?”

“The local sheriff’s office just upgraded to electronic records in the past 2 years, after Sheriff Haught was promoted. Any records prior to that time were paper copy.”

“Geeze, If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they were Legends” Ava stated. 

“Huh?”

“Oh, come on Sara. The sketchy pasts, minimal backstory, no paper trail. That’s your crew to a T.”

Sara takes a quick inventory of the current crew of Legends: Teenage runaway/former assassin, Future Clone, absentee multimillionaire, time-displaced orphan witch daughter of a demonic murderer, a convicted arsonist turned romance writer, a self-proclaimed deductive reconstruction historian, a shapeshifter, and a werewolf. She kinda saw Ava’s point.

“Zari, can you work with Gideon and Mona to see if you can unlock any more information?”

“On it, Cap.”

“Alright, Gideon, drop the cloak. Open port hatch and lower the entrance ramp. Time to go meet the natives.”

\------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Let's Try This Again

Nicole tensed as the ramp touched ground. No one stepped out, but there was no indication of immediate danger, either. Never the less, she stood off to the side, out of any apparent direct line of fire.

Calling out in what Wynonna called her “stick-up-the-ass Narc voice”, Nicole addressed whoever (whatever?) was in the ship.

“Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. Please exit with your craft slowly, unarmed, with your hands visible.”

There was no immediate reply, but a few moments later, someone emerged from inside the ship. A tall blonde woman walked calmly down the ramp, no weapons visible, her hands held away from her body. Nicole could hear other voices just inside the ship, but no one else stepped out.

Ava, following a brief debate with Sara, agreed to make first contact. Figuring that Sheriff Haught would be more relaxed seeing a lone woman in business attire, she made her way down the ramp.

“Stop where you are. Identify yourself.”

“My name is Ava Sharpe. I mean no harm. Our ship was knocked off course and crash-landed here.” She slowly took another step towards Nicole.

Having dealt with Black Badge minions, ‘Heavenly observers’, and corrupt local judges and politicians, Nicole was in no way placated by the benign appearance of the woman.

“I said stop where you are. Who else is in the ship? Tell them to step out where we can see them.”

Ava saw that Nicole was not going to back down. She turned back towards the ship and called to Sara.

“Captain, can you step out here with Ray, Nate, and Mick, and Behrad?”

As more people crowded onto the ramp, Nicole and Waverly stepped back a few paces. Waverly was seriously regretting leaving her shotgun with Wynonna.

Sara tried her best to look harmless (not so easy for a Former Assassin Timeship Captain).

“Sheriff Haught, please lower your weapon, and ask Wynonna Earp to stand down. We do not mean you any harm. I am Captain Sara Lance, Commander of the WaveRider and this is my part of my crew: Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, and Ray Palmer. You’ve met Ava already.”

Waverly whispered to Nicole “how does she know you?” She paused, suddenly catching up on the names Sara had listed. 

Calling out to the blonde woman she asked, “Did you say Nate Heywood?”

Sara was startled, not expecting a response from the diminutive woman beside the Sheriff. “Yes, that’s right.”

She turns to Nate, who shrugs, also not understanding the woman’s focus on him.

He steps forward, “I’m Nate Heywood. Do you know me from somewhere?”

Nicole glanced at Waverly who looked more perplexed than she had seen her since she found out Ward wasn’t her father. “What’s going on Waves? You know that guy?”

Waverly spoke softly, “I don’t exactly know him personally, but he was my thesis-advisor during my correspondence course for my History degrees. He’s a brilliant deductive reconstruction historian. I had been helping him with a personal project, as well as well as completing my own arguments. But he disappeared right as I was finishing my fourth degree.”

She remembers her earlier concern, before she had been distracted by a name from her past. “Nicole, how does this Captain Lance know who you are?”

Nicole had no answer, but didn’t think this was the time or place for the conversation. She looked back up the cliff face to where Wynonna stood, exposed but maintaining over-watch. She didn’t want this to get out of hand.

“Captain Lance, Ms. Sharpe, I don’t know what is going on here, or how you know who we are, but I’m going to act in good faith here. You should know that I have no way to communicate with Wynonna and she can be a bit of a wild card. Please be aware that she has a high-powered rifle trained on you and your crew. If she feels we are in danger, she will fire.” So saying, Nicole holstered her gun and stepped forward.

Sara sighed in relief. Glancing up at the woman on the cliff, she made sure her hands were visible as she slowly walked down the ramp towards Nicole. A subtle signal had Ava staying where she was mid descent, and Nate joining her. Speaking to Ray, Behrad, and Mick through the communicator, as well as the crew that remained aboard the WaveRider, Sara commanded “Everyone else, hold your positions.”

As they got closer, Waverly stepped forward. "Are you really Nate Heywood??

Nate shrugged at Sara and replied. "Yes. I am"

Waverly pressed on "Can you prove it? If you know Nicole and Wynonna, do you know me, too? If you are really Nate, what school did you do your thesis on Deductive History?"

Nate is taken aback that anyone, let alone a stranger in the middle of nowhere Canada knows his name and his work prior to joining the Legends. He thinks back to what he has learned since the ship crashed. Suddenly, a memory from his starving collegiate days comes back to him.

"Wait, Cap, did Gideon say Waverly Earp?" he asks quietly.

Sara nods in confirmation, not understanding why it's important.

Nate turns and excitedly addresses Waverly. "You're Waverly Earp! Wow, I never thought I'd meet the only other person I know who can grasp deductive historical reconstruction!"

He turns back to Sara, “you remember how I found you trapped in Salem?"

Sara just nods, not wanting to think too much about how close she had come being intimately acquainted with the Witch-trials punishments.

"Well Waverly helped me with my research. She helped me narrow down your time-displacement!"

Nate bounded the few steps to Waverly and threw his arms around her, spinning her in a circle.

Just as he was about to set the startled woman down, a loud crack sounded, followed by a new divot appearing in the ground distressingly close to his feet. Nate, startled, transformed into Steele as the rest of the Legends crouched down.

Waverly, recovering quickly from the impromptu bear hug as well as the rifle report, spun quickly and stood in front of Nate, effectively blocking Wynonna’s aim. Well, trying too anyways. being a foot shorter lessened the effect a bit. She glanced back at the now very shiny man behind her, blinked twice, and turned back to refocus on the cliff's edge where her sister held the group in her sights.

Nicole, used to Wynonna's mother bear act towards Waverly, chuckled a bit, even as she was adjusting to the spectacle that had just taken place.

"Ah, okay, everybody, stand down. Whoever you are, whatever you are, let's try not to be grabbing people when a trigger-happy Earp is on watch."

She didn't know what it said about the past few years that she was more surprised at Waverly knowing Nate than she was at Nate turning into some kind of metallic-man. Sighing at the oddness, she approached Sara.

“I don't suppose you have anyway in that ship of yours to communicate with a stubborn, heavily armed, overprotective, whiskey-soaked sister, do you?

Sara smirked at Nicole. "I might have something." 

Looking back towards the Legends she called to Ray "Do you have your Atom Suit with you?"

Ray patted his shirt pocket and answered "Right here, Captain."

"Good. Can you please go fetch Ms. Earp?"

"Right away, Captain!"

Oh! Ray? Wait! Please don't let her shoot you!" Waverly cries, knowing her sister as well.

Ray grins, "No worries Miss! I'll have her here in a flash"

This statement earned Ray a groan from the other Legends, which confused Nicole and Waverly. Still grinning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small toy robot from a kid’s playset.

"Atom suit activate"

The toy suddenly 'embiggened' and attached itself to Ray. The Atom took off, flying towards Wynonna on the cliff.

Nicole thought she heard a steam of curses flying off the cliff along with the barrage of rifle fire Wynonna loosed at the Atom. Sparks flew off the suit as the bullets struck, knocking Ray off course slightly each time. Nicole and Waverly grimaced, and glanced at Captain Lance, expecting her to be upset.

They found her grinning manically at the scene above them. Sara switched her communication device to speaker mode and called to Ray.

"Hey, Ray! What's the hold up? I've seen you fly through Nazi anti-aircraft fire smoother!"

The reply came back broken by quiet grunts as Wynonna’s aim remained true. "That rifle... packs a whollop..., Captain. She damaged... my flight... stabilizer on... the second hit! I'm... trying to avoid... further suit damage... and maintain flight... control!"

Suddenly, Wynonna’s voice is being broadcast thought the Atom suit. "Stop! Halt! Don't you dare pick me up, you shit-ticket! Put me down! No! Stop! WAIT! I do Not consent to this! Goddamn Metal-Robot-suit-wearing flying asshole!"

Ray had finally gotten close enough to scoop Wynonna off the cliff, placing her in an over-the-shoulder Fireman's carry. He shot a miniaturizing ray at the rifle and pocketed it to study later. While he was distracted by her yells and his desire to secure the gun, Ray failed to see her pull Peacemaker from its holster.

Suddenly, an intense pain shot though the arm he had wrapped around the struggling woman's waist. Peacemaker, now a Brightsword, had severed the metallic joint at his shoulder, piercing his upper arm.

"Uh Oh!"

Sara sobered quickly "Ray! What is it?!"

“I don't know where she got that sword, but it destabilized my computer when she punctured my suit!” He rambled on, "very impressive, I wonder what material is in its composite? The energy displacement and subatomic…"

"Ray! Focus! can you land?"

“Uhm, normally, yes. The additional weight and variably unbalanced drag off my companion coupled with the damaged stabilizers, alters that a bit. I could use some additional windspeed to regain lift."

Sara shouted behind her " Behrad!"

"On it, boss!" Behrad stepped forward and focused on the off-kilter descent of Atom and Wynonna. Calling on his wind totem, he directed controlled bursts of air at the flight control surfaces of Rays suit. Though it regained stability, it did not slow them; not enough to land safely.

Steel raced past everyone and stretched out just in time to catch Atom.

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks, buddy!"

Waverly and Nicole caught a still swearing Wynonna before she could do any more harm to herself, or Steele and the Atom.

Nicole, blocking the Heirs next swing with Peacemaker, secured her opposite arm behind her back, while restraining her sword arm at the shoulder. Waverly placed her hand over Wynonna’s on PeaceMaker’s hilt.

“Wynonna, thank you. But I don’t need to be saved from them. Nate wasn’t hurting me. I’m OK.”

Peacemaker shimmered and was its more traditional form of a Colt 45 long barrel six-shooter. Wynonna remained locked on the two Legends who had triggered her anger, her sights rock steady even through the shift in state.

Waverly looked at Nicole. “You can let her go, babe. She won’t shoot them.”

Nicole relaxed her grip a little, but didn’t let go.

Wynonna took a deep breath. She broke her death glare at Nate/Steele and Ray/Atom. Turning to Nicole, the Heir slowly lowered her gun, reaching down to slide it into the holster.

Nicole nodded, and released Wynonna’s arm.

Sara blew out a breath, relieved everyone was on level ground. Ava walked up beside her, unamused by the events unfolding in front of them.

“Okay, people. Let’s everybody calm down and try this again.” Sara called out in her best Captain Lance voice.


	5. Earp! A Little Help Here!

“My name is Sara Lance. I am the Captain of the vessel before you, the WaveRider. I am sorry we crashed in your district. We were heading to an Island called LianYu to search for an old friend of mine.”

“You've already met Ava Sharpe."

"The shiny chrome man is Nate Heywood, who apparently is acquainted with the pixie (“half-angel, thank you very much,” Waverly thinks), whom we can now confirm is Waverly Earp."

"The walking windstorm is Behrad. Mick Rory is...apparently back on board the ship looking for a drink." Sara says, having just noticed he was no longer on the threshhold.

"The fly-boy is Ray Palmer, who controls the Atom suit and whom is about to head to MedBay to let Gideon fix his shoulder."

“But Sara, I need to…”

“Atom can wait. Your loosing blood and your shoulder is a mess.”

“Now to continue, still on board is Nora Darhk, Mona, Charlie, and Zari. They’re in the command center trying to figure out how this mess started in the first place.”

Nicole waited a beat for Sara to continue. When no further explanation was forthcoming, she spoke up. “Aren’t you forgetting a crewmate?”

Sara ticks off the Legends in her mind, “Nope, that’s the Legends”

“Then who is this Gideon you keep speaking with?”

“Oh, well, technically not a member of the crew, but she is integral to our ship.”

Gideon’s voice breaks in over the still broadcasting com.

“Thank you, Captain Lance."

“To answer your question, Sheriff Haught, I am an Advanced Computational Artificial Intelligence tasked with maintaining operations aboard the WaveRider. It is a pleasure to meet you, as well as your companions, Wynonna and Waverly Earp

Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna exchanged glances. Wynonna shrugged, “Why not? Not like we don’t have our own weird here already.”

Ava spoke up, “Can we all maybe step inside the ship, and out of this cold? We can sit down and maybe work through the situation together, where its warmer?” Ava asks.

The Legends agree, starting to head back to the ship. Sara stays back with Ava, waiting for the other three women to decide what action to take.

“First round’s on us” she quips.

Waverly started heading towards the ship. “you had me at ‘warmer'”

Nicole follows her, without comment.

Wynonna pauses next to Sara, “You’re not messing with us, are you?”

“About the ship? My crew? How we got here? Gideon?” Nope, all true.”

“No, no, none of that. About the alcohol.”

Sara chuckles. “Never”

“Well, then. After You, Mi Capitaine.”

They gather in the sometimes rec room, sometimes dining hall. Nicole stands next to Waverly, who is still shivering from the chill and the stress of the past hour. Nearby, Ava, Sara, and Nate are working on a computer display.

Wynonna sits on the bench, a coffee mug of Capt. Jiwe Spiced Rum disappearing quickly. Mick raises his beer bottle in salute, respecting her priorities. Behrad is lounging in one of the chairs nearby.

The door slides open, and Zari, Charlie, Mona walk in.

“Nora went to Med Bay to check on Ray. Gideon said there were some unexpected issues with the healing.” Zari said without introduction.

“Anything we need to be aware of, Gideon?” Sara asks the computer.

“Not at this time. Mr. Palmer and Ms. Darhk are working on correcting the issue.”

“Alright, then. Where should we start.”

Waverly speaks up, looking at Nate. “Is this why you disappeared from the Correspondence program? I couldn’t get any answers from the University. They had to push back my Degree completion by 6 months while they found someone to review my Thesis who had any understanding of the concepts we had discussed.”

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry Waverly. My departure was rather abrupt. Do you remember the work we were doing with the Salem Witch trials?”

“Of course, I do, that was the basis for my thesis: The Variance in Documentation of the Witch Trials as relayed by Bernard Rosenthal vs the Public Records of Judgments and Trial Outcomes as Recorded in the Massachusetts Legal Register”

“Exactly, when you transmitted your preliminary Thesis premise with your outline, you listed a Saraah Blanche Caanari as one of your exhibits in your abstract.”

“Yes. I don’t understand how that relates to you leaving, though.”

“Well, if you remember, I had been trying to pinpoint several historical figures in several different eras.”

“Yeah, you were looking for Sir Raymond of the Palms, and a victim of the Salem Witch Trials, as well as a mythical pair of court jesters from Medieval England, if I remember. “

“Right, well your work helped me pinpoint Saraah in spacetime. Your work enabled me to rescue her before they executed her.”

“Wait. Rescue... Execute... You, but, what?! Space-time?!”

“Yes, so the WaveRider isn’t just a space ship. It’s a Time Ship. The Legends and I travel through time, saving history” Sara interrupts.

“Right," Nate says, "Anyways, with your help narrowing down the historical date and location of Saraah’s trial and planned execution, I was able to intervene and rescue her.”

“So that’s what you meant by “she helped me”. I thought you meant she did a library search, or something. Rather than actually did the research and sorted out my time-displacement for you.”

“Well, that's what I meant. She’s a brilliant researcher and her deductive reasoning is on par with Zari. I would never have found you, Firestorm, and Ray, much less convinced Oliver to help me reach the WaveRider, without her.”

"Well, Waverly Earp," Says Sara, astonished at the turn of the day’s events, "I guess that makes you our Guardian Angel."

At those words, Waverly went pale, and started to shake. Images of the Garden, and the trials she had been through spinning through her vision.

Nicole noticed her distress, and called over to Wynonna.

"Earp, a little help here!"


	6. Really Sara, Goodwives?

Nicole caught Waverly, lifting her up in her arms, just as Waverly’s legs gave out. She stepped over towards the couch and her sister, who was instantly sober.

"What happened, what triggered her this time?"

"Sara called her "her Guardian Angel" because she thinks Waverly saved her from the Salem Witch trials."

"GahDamit, What else today?" Wynonna groaned, before refocusing on her sister.

"Okay, okay, alright. Waverly. Waves, come on baby girl, come on back. Come on, Baby Girl. open your eyes. You’re not there. You’re in home. Your ‘bonus blanket’ is right behind you. Take a breath Waves. Your scaring the "Legends" Baby Girl."

The Legends were indeed looking on with increasing concern. Mick had even set down his beer.

Nicole wrapped her arms more securely around the younger Earp sibling. "Hey, Waves come on back. Look around you, we're in a Time Ship. Your friend Nate is getting worried, babe."

Waverly let out a sound like a whimper and turned into Nicole and Wynonna. "Won't go back. Don't make me. Hate…no garden..."

"No one's making you go anywhere, Baby Girl. We're about as far from a garden as you can get" she said, looking around at the metallic grey walls.

Waverly shuddered once, then opened her eyes and stared into Nicole's.

"Hey Waves, welcome back" Nicole said softly, relaxing a little after seeing Waverly’s eyes clearing.

When Waverly had first escaped the Garden she had had these episodes frequently. She and Wynonna had learned the best way to help her was to keep talking and let their voices lead her back to them. It had been a while since the last episode, and they had all hoped it was over. 

Apparently the emotional swings of the day coupled with a trigger word had all been too much.

She looked over to Ava, "Can we get a glass of water, maybe?"

"On it." Replies Ava, moving to the food replicator.

\----------------

A few minutes later, Waverly was sitting up, leaning against Nicole's shoulder, slowly sipping the perfectly chilled cucumber lemon-water Ava had handed to her.

“How are you Saraah Canaari?” she asked, looking over at Sara. “She was tried and convicted for promiscuity and using witchcraft to seduce Goodwives into lecherous and unholy acts, in a village just outside of Salem in the 17th century!"

Ava narrowed her eyes, “Really Sara, Goodwives?”

“What can I say, I’m irresistible. I have historical proof!” Sara winks at Ava, smirking. Ava scoffs at that, but looks away, blushing.”

“Anyway, to answer your question, Waverly. A few years ago, we were in a battle with an undying demonic tyrant who had teamed up with the resurrected leader of an ancient order of Assassins, and an Evil Time-Remnant-Speedster. The WaveRider was damaged. Our Captain at the time, Rip Hunter, Time-scattered the crew to protect us from the explosion.

"I don't think that answers anything, actually." Nicole said.

"Ray ended up playing tag with the resident T-Rex," Sara continues despite the interruption. He wound up in the Triassic period, in what is now Kansas, playing tag with the resident T-Rex. I think they actually found some of his footprints on a river bank, really confused the paleontologists."

"A couple of our companions ended up in 9th Century England serving a child king as court jesters. Jax and Stein aren't with us anymore, but that's another story entirely. Actually, it's two stories.

"I ended up in Puritan New England. I was there for over a year, mostly keeping to myself. They started calling me the town spinster, and left me be. I ran into trouble after I stood up to the local magistrate for abusing his wife and child. No woman should suffer at the hand of man. I stepped in, stopped him, shamed his friends for letting him get away with it. His wife and daughter had no one, so I gave them a place to stay. Even then, I probably would have been alright, if her sister hadn't come on the next ship. We...well, let's just say, except for the witchcraft, the charges were accurate. If Nate hadn't picked me up when he did, I would have had to fight my way out. Having a female ninja show up in Puritan New England histories would have ripped the timeline."

“What about the rest of your crew?”

“Most of them joined us after that little incident."

"Except for Mick here. He ended up in stasis in Gideon’s med bay for 75 years. He'd still be there if Nate hadn't convinced my friend Oliver to set an expedition up to find the Wave Rider."

"I was able to track it down by searching for a missing world war II German Wolfpack U-boat that sunk after the battle with the Wave Rider.” Nate adds.

“As I was saying, after Nate and Ollie found the Wave Rider, they were able to get Gideon back on line. They woke Mick up, and eventually the rest of us were rescued.”

"Wait, you said Ray was lost in the Triassic period?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nate, what was the deal with Sir Raymond of the Palms, then?"

"Oh! right, well time travel is, well, complicated. That ended up being an entirely different mission, and actually happened after I joined the crew. The same one where Sara became "Lance-a-lot"

“I’m sorry if what I said to you earlier upset you." Sara breaks in, not wanting the two historians to take their own time trip right now. "I only meant to thank you for searching for us, and saving us. Especially since you didn’t know any of us.”

“No, no, don’t apologize. You would have no way of knowing how I would react to that phrase.” Waverly shudders “I mean, it’s a common enough idiom. But, I guess hearing it today, after the adrenaline burst from the descent and then deescalating Wynonna, it just sent me back to the Garden.”

“What Garden” asks Zari, intrigued by the explanation.

“The Garden of Eden.”

“If we’re gonna keep tripping down mental trauma alley, I need alcohol” groans Wynonna.

Picking up the bottle of Captain Jiwe Spiced Rum, she caught a glimpse of the pirate’s image on the label. She looks over at Charlie, and back at the bottle. “Ancestor of yours?” She asks.

“Nah, mate." Charlie quips.

"That’s Amaya Jiwe, former Legend and Anansi Totem-bearer from the Tribe of the Zambesi. That image is from a mission where she led a mutiny on Blackbeard’s ship, defeated him in battle, and lead his pirate crew to recover the Earth Totem before Damien Darhk could corrupt it.” Nate relates.

“Yeah, I’m Charlie. I saw ‘er mug in a Daily News article with ‘er Disco band at the Trumble Stage, afta ‘avin Rayge, er… Just-Ray, er… Ray; nick the Queen’s Corgi on a lark. I thot this motley crew could use a new moral compass, so I borrow'd er face. Kinn'a got stuck in 'er form fer a bit, but it feels right, now.”

Wynonna just blinks at the rambling explanation that didn't explain anything. “Geeze, Even drinking is complicated with you people.”

“Captain Lance, your presence in needed in the Med Bay.” Interrupts Gideon, urgency lacing her sonic frequency. Ms. Darhk has asked if our new acquaintances could accompany you.”

“On our way, Gideon.”

\-----------------------

On arriving at the Med Bay, they see Ray working frantically with Nora at one of the display screens, still with the arm of the Atom suit attached from the shoulder down, and the scanning cuff in place at his opposite wrist.

“Nora, Ray, what’s the problem?”

“Well, funny thing, I seem to have, ah, merged with the suit, a bit. The suit has nanites that repair damage automatically. It seems they have malfunctioned. They merged the sensors and fluid dynamic matrices with my nervous and circulatory system at the point of damage.”

“You’ve been injured in the suit before without any problem. What’s different this time?”

”It must be something to do with the transmogrification of the Antique Single Action COLT SAA Buntline Special into the sword she used to stab the Atom suit.”

Ava looked at Wynonna, who was gaping at the sight of wires and tubing merging seamlessly into the musculature of Ray’s upper arm.

“Hey, Wynonna, you’ll have time to drink this into oblivion soon. But right now, we need to know about your weapon. What technology does it use to change form?”

“It’s not technology.”

Nora speaks up “Then is it a magic spell? Can you tell me the incantation? I’ll try to reverse it.”

“It’s not magic.”

“Are they separate weapons that you access through interdimensional portals?” Asks Behrad.

“It’s not…whatever the hell you just said.”

Waverly interjects “The Peacemaker revolver is her inheritance from Wyatt Earp. It was cursed by the Demon Bulshar as part of his retaliation against Wyatt Earp for stopping his rise to power in the 1800s. It linked Wyatt’s heirs to the soul of the criminals he killed when he was sheriff. Every time an heir turned 27, those souls returned from hell. Peacemaker was the only weapon that would stop them, and send them back. But when the heir didn’t send them all back in their life time, the cycle just repeated. Wynonna finally ended the curse in a final battle with Bulshar. He forced her to give up Peacemaker, and changed back into the Gaurdian’s sword, used it as a key in the stairway to Eden to make the gateway appear. Eventually, he stole her blood, and the burned it with the bones of his minions to lift his curse. It was the only way he would be free to enter the Garden. Wynonna fought to stop him from entering the Garden and further corrupting it. I drew the Guardian’s weapon, the Peacemaker sword from the stairway and threw it to her, naming her my Hero, just before I was pulled through the Gate by Spirit Vines.” She shudders, trying not to be sucked into memories.

“Since then, well, since I’m back, Peacemaker’s forms merged. Depending on the situation, she can call either the gun and the sword instantaneously. It seems to be instinctual though, as she can’t consciously draw the sword.”

Nora spins around, dumbstruck, and points at the Heir.

“You’re why!”

Wynonna staggered back. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I thought Waverly was in danger, then he flew up at me, and I thought he was attacking me. I thought he was going to drop me off the cliff. I have issues with heights since Dolls and Mama. I don’t even remember stabbing him! I’m sorry!!”

Waverly steps next to her Hero. Nicole places herself in front of the sisters, in a protective stance.

Ava whispers to Sara “Are you sure they’re not Legends?

Sara rolls her eyes and speaks to Nora. “What do you mean, Nora”

“Do you remember when we were in the abyss with Mallus?”

‘Malice” corrects Nate.

“Of course, I do, Nora, what about it?

“Right before Ava drew you back to yourself, did you feel a shift in the power there?

“Not really, but I wasn’t there as long as you were trapped. I don’t think I would have recognized a change.”

“Alright. Well just before the portal opened, there was a huge tilt in the balance. I thought at the time it was because Ava was calling and drawing you out. But, If I’m right, it was because Wynonna defeated a familial demon, shifting the balance towards the light. That cracked the demon realm, allowing Ava to find you through the portal to draw you home.”

“How is this even happening right now.” Asks Zari.


	7. How to reverse the Cyberman Effect

“Um guys? A little help here?” Calls Ray.

They turn back to the engineering mastermind and see that the biotech merger has continued through their distraction.

“How do we stop this?” Sara asked the trio.

“Dude, I don’t even know how PeaceMaker _Works_! No clue how to reverse the Cyberman effect going on here.”

Waverly wrapped her arm around Wynonna’s waist. “It’s OK Wynonna. We’ll figure this out.”

"What about Jeremy? He lives for this stuff," Nicole turns back to Waverly “When you spoke with them earlier, did they say if he and Robin back from their trip yet?”

“They should be arriving later today.”

“Who are Jeremy and Robin?” Asks Ava. "This cast of characters is spiraling out of control.

“Jeremy is a scientist who used to work for Black Badge. He’s helped us figure out weirder problems than this.”

And who's Robin, then?”

“Robin is Jeremy’s Personal Meditation App and a really excellent Jazz Historian.”

Moving past that odd description, Nate asked “Where can we find them?”

“They’re in the air right now. Their flight’s getting in at the city airport in about 3 hours”

“I don’t think Ray has that much time.” Nicole speaks up, having watched, mesmerized, as the mechanized arm continued to visibly merge with Ray's shoulder and upper arm

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Sheriff Haught”

“Nate said you put someone in stasis for over 70 years. Can you do that for a shorter time period?”

“Affirmative, Sheriff Haught.”

“It’s Nicole, please, Gideon. Would this stasis stop the progression of the nanites, whatever they are?

“Negative, Nicole. Stasis only affects biological entities. It would have no effect on the Nanites. It would, in fact, give them free reign to spread unchecked by Mr. Palmer’s immune system.”

“Darn, OK, scratch that idea.”

Zari strode to the monitor next to Ray. “Maybe not entirely. Ray, you have a kill switch for the nanites in your suit, right?”

“Yes, that was the first thing Nora and I tried, but it didn’t work. It requires the power of the dark star alloy in the main suit to engage the shutdown protocol. I had to sever the connection because whatever is effecting the arm was spreading to the main suit.”

“Ok, then. Behrad, help me try cabling Atom's control center through the a computer connected directly to Wave Rider’s Firewall. “

“How will that prevent the spread.”

“We’ll have it cross over an alloy imbedded with the essence of protection and light. The combination should be enough to block whatever dark energy is affecting your nanites.” She said, looking over at the Earp sisters and Nicole.

****

Thirty minutes later, after cannibalizing systems throughout the ship, Zari and Behrad had a Rube-Goldbergian contraption linking the torso and helmet of the Atom suit through a USB port on a spare laptop that was linked to Gideon's central systems. From there, cables connected the HDMI port to PeaceMaker’s hammer using alligator clips to C-Clamps. More wires lead from the barrel to an interface in the arm that was attaching itself to Ray, who is now reclining on the MedBay exam chair.

“Okaaay. Ray? What do you think, bro?" asks Behrad.

"We’re good here, I think. I'm pretty sure. Well... more like 75%, well maybe.."

"He's ready to try it." Nora breaks into his nervous ramblings.

"Go ahead and activate the shutoff protocol.”

Ray takes a deep breath, then taps a few commands on the interface. Suddenly sparks fly, setting off the surge protector powering the laptop before it could fry the circuits.

“Whoops!”

“What went wrong?

“I’m not sure, that should have worked.” 

"Would you be ok with this Jeremy having access to your suit?"

"I..." Before Ray could respond, the cyber arm pulses. Ray groans, and loses conciousness."

"RAY!"

"I don't understand why this didn't work. It should have worked!" Zari exclaims.

Charlie spoke up. “Yer using the wrong weapon, Zari-Cat”

“What do you mean? This is the weapon that Wynonna used to protect Waverly.”

“Nah, mate it’s not. That’s a pistol, yeah? Waverly said she gave Wynonna a sword. That’s what she had when she stabbed Rayge. You need the sword.”

“But…”

“Take it from me, I av taken a lot a differin forms in my day. It’s important, yeah? Form follows function, Zee.”

“But Wynonna says she doesn’t know how to control the shift.”

“But she knows what triggers it.” Nora speaks up.

“I do?”

“Yes, you said it yourself. You though Waverly was in danger. You thought you were being attacked. The gun had no effect. The sword answered your need.”

“That doesn’t really help, right now though, does it.”

“Do you want to help us help Ray?”

“Of Course. I’m not a total asshole.”

“Then pick up your gun, being careful not to dislodge the wires. Think about how it feels to hold the sword, and protect your sister. I have an idea. I thing Charlie's onto something here.”

“Waverly, can you and Nicole watch over Ray for a minute?”

“Sure, thing, Nora. Sorry we aren’t able to help more.”

“You’re doing plenty just by being present and staying.”

“Sara, Mona, can I speak with you and Charlie in the passageway?”

\-----

Wynonna watches the doors where the WaveRider crew stepped out minutes ago. She'd stayed by the table, loosely holding Peacemaker, which is still wired up and entangled with the ship's tech. She looks over to where her sister is staying close to Ray, with Nicole ever-present nearby. The Dude-Bro Behrad and the the Techie-Socialite Zari were still focused on the laptop. The tin-man was over by the wall monitors, but he kept glancing over to the sliding doors.

Suddenly, she hears a commotion outside the doors, and raised voices. She tenses up, not sure what is happening.

“I’m not waiting anymore! Ray is laying there, slowly being eaten by his own machine, while we Do Nothing! I’m going to get answers One Way or Another!”

The doors slide open. Sara, now in tight, white leather, charges inside, spinning a bo staff so fast its a blur.

A growl sounds from the hallway accompanied by the sound of fabric ripping. A giant werewolf stalks into the room. It focuses in on Waverly, snarling and snapping, crowding her back to the display monitors.

Charlie follows close behind, pushing Nicole backwards into the bulkhead, yelling “Useless bloody cops!”

The Earps and Nicole freeze, stunned by the sudden change in mood.

Sara advances on Wynonna, who was still holding peacemaker’s grip.

“Tell Me How to Save My Friend!

Sara yelled, breaking her Bo across her knee to separate it into their Escrima stick form as she shifted into an aggressive fighting stance.

“What the hell! Back Off! Nicole! Waverly!"

"Get away from my sister, furball!

"Waverly!”

Wynonna felt power rush through her, and felt the grip of PeaceMaker shift and change until she was holding the hilt of the sword. Not taking time to question, she raised her arm and swung at blonde woman charging towards her.


	8. Oh man, Sara, there are so many ways this could go wrong.

In the corridor outside of MedBay, just after the Waverider crew stepped out...

\--------------------------------------

After the doors had slid closed behind the small group, Sara spoke up. “What’s the plan, Nora?

“Were you listening to what Zari, Charlie, Wynonna and I were discussing?”

Everyone nodded.

“We need Wynonna to change Peacemaker into the Sword. The emotional trigger is very specific. She needs to believe that Waverly is in danger, while she herself is being attacked. Mona, I need you to call out Wolfie and charge at Waverly. Sara, I need you to get your batons and feint attack Wynonna. Charlie, try to keep Nicole from intervening.”

“How exactly do you want me to do that?” Asked Charlie.

“Just get in her face, tap into your natural dislike of law enforcement, keep her boxed in. Just don’t actually hurt either of them.”

“I see where you’re going with this” said Sara. “Give me a minute to change and get my gear. Don’t do anything until I get back.” Sara strode away, calling for Ava to follow her as she left.

Ava trailed Sara to their room, surprised when she saw her taking her White Canary gear from storage. Sara took a couple moments to loosen up with her combat batons while she explained Nora’s plan.

“Oh man, Sara, there are so many ways this could go wrong.”

“I know, that’s why I need you to loop Nate in. I need you two to be ready to keep everyone safe when the plan unravels.”

“When, not If, huh?

“Well, you can’t say I don’t know my team, now can you?”

“I guess not.”

Ava has Gideon engage Nates communication device and asks him to step away from the group in med bay. If anyone overhears what she’s saying, it won’t work. 

Nate listens, and quietly agrees with the plan. He returns the wall monitors next to Ray’s side, ready to make sure no one else gets hurt today. He looks over towards the Terazi siblings, wishing he could loop them in.

Ava and Sara head back to the MedBay, stopping just outside, to coordinate quietly with Mona. Nora and Charlie are there as well, ready to play their part in the coming charade.

On a subtle que from Nora, Sara started to ‘argue’ with Ava. “I’m not waiting anymore! Ray is laying there, slowly being eaten by his own machine, while we Do Nothing! I’m going to get answers One Way or Another!”

She turns into the Med Bay, spinning her bo staff in a series of spins she usually used when warming up for a sparring match. She heard Mona growl behind her, and the sound of fabric ripping as Wolfie came to the forefront.

All three of their visitors froze for a second, startled by the sudden change in mood.

Sara advanced on Wynonna, who was still holding peacemaker’s grip. “Tell Me How to Save My Friend!” Sara yelled, breaking her Bo into their Escrima stick forms as she shifted into an aggressive fighting stance.

Behind her, she heard Wolfie snarling and growling at Waverly, and saw Charlie pushing Nicole backwards into a bulkhead yelling about “Useless bloody cops!”

“What the hell! Get away from my sister, furball! Waverly!”

Wynonna ducked out of the way of one of Sara’s (admittedly off-speed) strikes. Suddenly, she went eerily calm and her eyes went bright. The gun in her hand shimmered and transformed into the Brightsword. She instinctively dropped into a guard position and swung Peacemaker up to block Sara’s next strike.

The strike never fell however. The second Ava saw the sword appear, she reactivated the Atom’s suits kill-switch. Instantly the arm attached to Ray lost all function, falling inert on the chair. “Now, Gideon. Engage the Stasis protocol!”

“Already done, Ms. Sharpe.”

As the wavering light beam started streaming around a motionless Ray, Ava turned back to the action in the room.

Sara reacted instantaneously as well, spinning out of her “attack’. She was glad she had her weapons still, though, as Wynonna had ripped free of the wiring connecting PeaceMaker to the device. Suddenly, Sara found herself in a full-fledged battle with an enraged sword wielding foe. Allowing herself to retreat, and trying to find a way to avoid hurting the woman, Sara was pressed to block multiple rapid-fire blows that sparked off the sides of the Escrima sticks.

“Charlie! Mona! Stand Down!” She called out. “Ava! Explain to Waverly and Nicole! Hurry!”

Charlie immediately backed off Nicole, who shouldered her way past them and went to Waverly’s side.

Wolfie wasn’t quite as easily stopped, however. Continuing to snarl and growl at the surprised Earp sister, even as Nicole started to draw her service weapon.

It took Nate “Steeling-On” and pulling Wolfie back into the hall before Mona got herself under control.

“Thanks, Nate”

“No Problem, Mona”.

Back in Med Bay, Charlie, Nora, and Ava explained the situation as quickly and clearly as they could. Sara was still defending herself against Wynonna’s advance. She had to admit, it was one of the better matches she’d been in, even if she was holding herself back from her full lethal potential.

Ava spoke quickly to diffuse the tension radiating off Nicole. “I’m sorry we had to do that. We were running out of time. Nora is an expert in mystical energy transference. She knew the only way for Wynonna to call on Peacemakers sword form was to trigger an unrestrained emotional response. Please, you were never in danger. Mona wouldn’t hurt an innocent. And Charlie, well, she just needs to vent her distrust of authority every now and then. You were a logical target, and it served our purpose. We needed Wynonna to think you were unable to protect Waverly in that instant, while Sara spiked her fight response with a skills demonstration.”

“One helluva demonstration” Waverly responded. Even while dealing with a Kaupe, whom she assumed was Mona, she had been able to see the speed and precision Sara used the Escrima sticks even while her vison was obstructed by a large furred body. Since she had a better view of the action, Sara’s moves had struck her as discordant. It had perplexed her, now she understood why. Sara had, effectively, been engaged in purely defensive techniques, not landing a single strike, even when she had the advantage of surprise. Her training with Dolls and Wynonna had introduced her to Escrima stick combat techniques. She had advanced her practice, on her own, at a local martial arts school. She knew a master’s art when she witnessed it.

With the speed of the battle, Nicole was unable to get to Wynonna to try and snap her out of her fugue state. 

Behrad, who had stood by until then, waited until there was a clear path, then shot a blast of air at Wynonna. The force of the blast knocked Wynonna sideways into the bulkhead. Sara stepped back, keeping her guard up incase the Heir was able to break free.

“Maybe she could give me a few lessons, later.” Waverly thought out loud.

“I’m sure we’d love to set up a sparring session. Right now, though, Wynonna’s not snapping out of it. Behrad can’t hold her back forever. Can you help deescalate her, again? Please?” Ava interrupted Waverly’s musings.

Nicole walked up next to Sara, “Earp, calm down. You don’t need to do this every time. Waverly can protect herself, better than either of us. You know that. Look around you.”

All around them, everyone was tense, but the anger and adrenaline from a few moments ago was dissipating. Ava and Waverly were approaching slowly with Charlie just behind. Behrad continued a steady stream of air pressure, just enough to restrain Wynonna, without risking injury. Sara slowly lowered her weapons, keeping them in front of her to defend if needed. Mona, back to her human state, stepped back in with Nate at her side. Mick lounged on a stool next to Ray, slowly drinking his beer.

Wynonna’s eyes returned to normal, Peacemaker was suddenly a pistol again. Behrad shut down his totem, releasing Wynonna. She took a deep breath, then holstered Peacemaker. Nodding at Nicole, she stepped away from the wall. Waverly stepped up to her, and wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug. Wynonna, always awkward with hugs, looked away, then reached around and patted Waverly’s back in response. Waverly held on just a second longer before letting go. She knew her sister’s tolerance levels for impromptu human contact.

Wynonna held her hand out to Nicole, in thanks. Nicole nodded, gripping the offered hand, understanding without words. They had been trying to work on ways to both engage the sword state, and disengage it, ever since the garden. She guessed they had started to make some kind of progress. There were no bloodied bodies this time, at least.

Sara took the moment to reset her own weapon into the Bo Staff.

Wynonna strode up to Sara, looking down at the shorter, buff, blond woman. Narrowing her eyes, she said “Your lucky your cute, blondie” and flicked her nose.

Sara smirked at that, and hearing the groan from Ava as she said under her breathe. “Everywhere we go, seriously! It’s like you're catnip for lesbians!”

“I’m Bi-, actually” state Waverly and Wynonna at the same time, getting a chuckle from Charlie.

Without warning, Wynonna struck out with her weapon hand, bloodying Sara’s lip and nose.


	9. Sure thing, Leathers.

Nicole pulled Wynonna away, cursing, as Sara raised her hand and wiped away the blood.

“What the Hell!” exclaimed Sara.

“Sorry, not sorry. Serves you right for pissing off the ‘Crazy chic with a Gun.”

Wynonna looked over to Mick, “Got any more of those?

Once Mick stopped belly-laughing at the sight, the Legendary-former-assassin-now-Timeship-Captain, getting sucker punched by a biker chic, he answered, “Sure thing, Leathers. I think I’m gonna like you.”

\------------------------------------

Sara leaned into the counter in the ships bathroom staring back at her reflection in the mirrored surface in front of her. She ran her tongue across her split lip, hissing a bit, but savoring the slight bight of pain the action brought with it. It had been a long time since anyone got past her guard as thoroughly as Wynonna. Either she was slipping, or there was more to this group than it appeared. She was betting on the second. There were ridiculous interconnections uncovered in their short conversation so far.

She felt, rather than heard, Ava approach from behind her.

“Hey babe,” Ava said before reaching around Sara’s waist and resting her chin on Sara’s shoulder. “Why wouldn’t you let Gideon fix that?”

“I like the reminder” Sara replied. “Not to underestimate a foe based on appearance or emotion.”

“You consider Wynonna a foe?”

“No. No I don’t. but I dropped my guard because I…I don’t really know." She muses, “it’s not like I exactly trust them yet. And still, it was like I was sparing with you, and you called a pause. I was still ready to roll, but not expecting an attack, you know? I need to figure out what the hell is going on with this group.”

“So, what’s our next move?”

“If the ship’s drive is functioning, I think getting out of this crater is step one. Let’s talk to our new friends and see if they have any suggestions where to land that won’t draw attention.”

“Gideon, what’s our flight status?”

“All systems are fully functional, Captain.”

“Alright. Alert the crew and prepare for takeoff.”

Sara reaches back for Ava’s hand. “What do you say we try that conversation we started earlier again?”

“Lead on, Captain”

\------------------------

Wynonna sat at the table, a futuristic version of the kitchen table at the Homestead. She was half tempted to look underneath to see if there was a shotgun racked for easy access here, as well. 

Next to her, Waverly and Nicole were talking with Nate.

Mick abruptly pulled back a stool and sat, a beer bottle thumping down in front of him, and a sandwich in his other hand.

Charlie spun a chair backwards and sat across from Wynonna. They set a mug in front of the brunette, filling it from the bottle they brought with them.

“What is it?” Wynonna asked.

“Alcohol” Charlie responded.

Wynonna grunted, and took a drink. “Thanks.”

Waverly spoke up. “Wynonna, something really bizarre is happening here. Like, more bizarre than normal. It’s like our lives have been linked together, even though we’ve never met before. There are way too many coincidences in our history.”

“Babygirl…”

“No. Wynonna. I think we all need to go over the past few years, together. I can set up a board, layout the timelines of each group. We need to understand…”

“I think…”

“I know Nate. We can trust them. Their lives sound like they have been just as wild as ours.”

“Waves…”

“I know it’s not our normal to bring in outsiders. And I know we’ve run into problems in the past. But Wynonna…they have a ship. If we help them figure out how and why they landed outside Purgatory, maybe they can help us get to Gus and Alice.”

“Haught, can you tell your girl I agree with her? She’s steamrolling again.”

“We agree, as well” Sara says as she and Ava join the group in the dining area. “Before we dig into that, though, we need to move the ship to a more stable location. The crater walls are crumbling, and if anymore debris falls on us, we’re going to have a whole new problem. Is there anywhere in the area where we won’t be noticed by the locals? “

Nicole chuckles, sardonically. “Oh, they all noticed. But don’t worry, none of them will intervene. This town has a long history of ignoring anything that interferes with their view of reality.”

“Denial is a powerful mindset. That being said, I would prefer not to have to protect the ship from the locals if something goes wrong with the cloak or shield.”

Waverly looks over to Wynonna. “What do you think about the homestead?” “Everyone in town still hates you, so no one comes by, and it’s miles out of town, so no one will casually observe us.”

“Ma’s talisman is back in place. That should help keep out the demons. Add an extra layer of protection against whatever pulled them here.”

Nora walked in just as Wynonna finished her statement. “You think it was a demon?”

“Well, I don’t know what it caused you to be diverted here. I do know that this place may as well be a hell-mouth for all the times the Revenants returned to this realm. Whatever it is that separates us from Hell must be so much Swiss cheese by now.”

“I understand. Then, when we arrive at your homestead, I will place a spell of protection around us, if you so allow.”

“What are you, some kind of witch?”

“Exactly.” Returns Nora.

\----------------------------

The whole group, except for Ray, followed Sara to the Command Center. “Everyone take a seat, and strap in. We’re not going to time jump, but in may be a bit rocky until we clear the crater floor.”

After everyone had lowered the braces over their shoulders, Sara turned around in the pilot’s seat and rested her hand on the control lever. “Gideon, engage thrusters and get us in the air.”

There is a loud groaning of metal as the ship unburies itself. The floor shudders, and there are sparks from a few of the displays. Soon though, everything smooths out.

“Gideon, what’s the damage?

“Minimal, Captain Lance”

“Okay, then. Plot a course the Earp Homestead.”

“Hey, wait! What about our vehicles?” asks Nicole. She is not looking forward to explaining abandoning a Sheriff’s Department vehicle to the mayor.

“Not a problem. Gideon, fly over the vehicles at the cliff face. Engage tractor and hold them within the cloak field.”

“Right away, Captain”

The WaveRider dipped briefly as it adapted to the added load. It then spun to the east and accelerated on a direct path to the Homestead.

Less than 2 minutes later, the WaveRider extended its landing gear and touched down with a soft thud. There was a brief explosion of steam as the shock absorbers released the overpressure. The tractor beam lowered the truck and squad car to the ground beneath it, undamaged by the unusual transport.

The group on the bridge pushed up the restraints. Nora nodded to Sara, then headed to the MedBay to check on Ray.


	10. Back to the Light

Zari and Behrad followed Nora, hoping to find a solution to bring Ray back.

The rest of the motley crew looked to Sara. She took a moment, trying to decide the next course of action.

Waverly checked her phone, having received an alert just before they took off from the crater. "Jer and Robin just landed. They think they'll be back in Purgatory in an hour or so. Should I see if they can come to the Homestead?"

Ava nodded. "Go ahead, Waverly." "In the mean time, I think we should work on collating our timelines like Waverly suggested earlier." 

Sara steps up to the center console saying “Gideon, analyze the timeline from the first time Rip recruited us in 2016 to the present…”

Waverly and Wynonna both startle at hearing Sara, locking eyes with each other.

“What is it?" Asks Sara

“It just. Well... It’s just that that’s the year Wynonna came home. That was the year she became the Heir, the year everything started to unravel.”

Sara acknowledges the connection with a nod. It just furthers her belief that their lives have been intertwined. It fuels her desire to figure out what is influencing everyone involved in this crazy situation.

Ava adds to the parameters given by Sara, knowing a simple timeline was inadequate given the extent of time travel they had all undergone. “Gideon. Access my logarithms from the TimeBureau for timeline mapping. Apply them to the parameters set by Sara. Highlight major victories and defeats vs Savage, the Darhk/Evil-Speedster/Merlin, Nora and Damien Darhk, and Neeron.” Use separate indicators for each. Also, indicate when each team member joined or departed, as well as a synopsis of events surrounding each instance. Begin task.”

Within a few moments, Gideon’s voice reported “Task complete”.

“That didn’t take long”

“Thanks to Mr. Jackson’s efforts with the Time Library before departing the Legends, and Zari streamlining the parallel reality shifts the first time she joined the team, it was merely a matter of collating the disparities we encountered after the Hey!World/Crisis realignments.

“I’ll take your word for it, Gideon.” Sara responds.

“Display graphic rendering of time-travel dates and locations based on current geographical data, with lines connecting each Time-Standard Year from 2016 for the respective jumps made each year through the present. Separate events from Post-Hey!World and Post-Crisis into an independent diagram.” Ava requests.

Above the main console in the Time Library, a map of Earth appeared with a dizzying series of lines seeming to swirl from different points along the dateline that hovered above it.

“I made a logic adjustment to the date line, as Captain Lance's recent travel to the dawn of time, as well as repeated journeys to the Vanishing point, and multiple incidents within the timestream itself, made linear depiction of time untenably inadequate and discombobulated.”

Sara notices that the first quarter of 2016 has multiple lines extending to a zone above the geographic display. At several points in the past four years, there are lines to a different area that overarches the entire diagram. With a starburst pattern with innumerable points expanding from the Time Stream linking to a point on the date line just after Zari’s first meeting. At various points along the date line, file photos of the WaveRider crew appeared, indicating dates entering and exiting the crew compliment. Charlie’s photo seemed to have multiple restarts, due to their resemblance to former Legend Amaya. Zari had two entry points as well, one on the main display, and one in “post-Hey! World”.

She stills upon seeing a single white line extended from the secondary display that started not long after Hey!World connected to the zone above the geographic display. That same white line also linked the secondary display to a non-geographic point disjointed from the far end of the timeline. When it was just her. When her whole crew, her world, her family, Ava. When everyone and everything was dead, destroyed by the arrogance and conceit of the Monitor and Anti-Monitor. 

Ava, seeing Sara falter sliding into the dark, steps beside her. She reaches out, and squeezes Sara’s hand. Reminding Sara of her presence, her existence, which Sara had ensured. Sara takes a breath, squeezes back, grateful.

“Man, that’s more tangled than a cassette tape caught in a vacuum roller.” mutters Wynonna.

Waverly steps up to a side console, and starts to recreate her research into the Earp Legacy. She entered the Earp timeline/family tree extending from Wyatt, thru the 0ne-year-wonder, to Ward and Willa to the current and final heir to the curse in Wynonna. She stops at the point where she was pulled into the Garden after charging Wynonna with being her hero, and giving her the Guardian’s sword.”

Nate stepped up next to her and skimmed the information quickly, already picking out multiple connection points, as well as a glaring omission.

“Hey Waverly, why didn’t you include yourself in the Earp timeline?”

“Because I’m not actually an Earp. Not by blood anyways.”

“Your still my sister. And I told you before, babygirl, ‘We is the team.’" Wynonna admonished, "Add yourself, or I’ll have Gideon formulate more of that Bubblegum Sake.”

“It was Unique!”

“It was a travesty masquerading as alcohol.”

“Fine!” Waverly turns back and starts to add the events that split away from Wynonna’s starting when she left for Europe until she returned for Curtis’ funeral. “Anyways, I need to review my research on the Curse to finish filling this out. Part of it is here at the homestead. Some of it is at my and Nicole’s place in town.”

Wynonna looks through the events Waverly is adding, saddened by the visual reminder of all she missed.

“It’s OK, Wynonna. We’ve talked about this. You had to leave. This town would have destroyed you if you stayed on any longer. I might wish you had taken me along, or kept in better contact, but I understand why you felt you shouldn’t.”

Sara speaks up, having had a complicated past with her sister as well. “We aren’t meant to live lives free of regret and pain. Some wounds are too deep to heal fully. But we stay now, and we fight through, together.”

Wynonna dropped her head, hiding her reaction to Sara’s words behind her hair. Taking a breath to regain her composure, she looks up at the dark blond woman.

“Good speech” Wynonna smirked, regaining her attitude like putting on her jacket “Could have used a cheerleader like you last season when Bulshar was laying his looping mind-fuck on me.”

“That’s the demon that cursed your family, right. What happened?”

“This point. Right here.” Wynonna, her smirk gone, rests her hand under a date just before the end of the record. Her mind slips into the past, into the dark, her voice flattened, deeper as the darkness surged back. “He wanted PeaceMaker. He needed me to hand it over by my own free will. His Minions captured me, and my... and Doc. His powers…I had no way out. I tried so hard…No matter what I did, everyone died. Over and over and over. I tried to learn, I tried to keep track, to find an out. The only one who was with me through it all…he was trapped in his own hell. I broke. Kneeled down next to the grave of my sister, my friend, Doc. The graves I had dug myself. Over and over and over. And I Broke. I dropped the only weapon I had, the only one that would end Bulshar. I gave it up, and Waverly lived.” Wynonna stands, her shoulders slumped, tears streaking her face unchecked, unnoticed.

Waverly stepped up next to Wynonna, hugs her tight and murmurs in her ear. “You have always been my hero. Even when you thought you were broken. Even when you were. You are always saving me, even when it tries to destroy you. Come back to the light, Wy. Come back.”

Wynonna drops her forehead to her sister’s shoulder, nodding.

“You have always been my light, Waverly. The only bright spot in this perpetual purgatory I live in.”

Charlie approached Nicole who was studying the displays. “Aren’t ya gonna to show us yours, mate?”

“I’m not a part of this. I’m here as Sheriff. I’m here for Waverly and Wynonna.”

“Wer jus tryin to get a clear picture. Each of us is with the Legends for a reason, yeah?"

Nicole looked over at the sisters. She shook her head. “I’m here for Waverly. And Wynonna”

“Gid says yer not from 'ere. That even though ya had a mess a offers on the rec, fer city-cop shops, ya chose ta come ta Purgatory.” Charlie states.

“What are you getting at?”

"Every one here has their own for joining, and for staying. Barmy, maybe, but its theirs. What drove ya here? Why'd ya leave Toronto?”

Nicole looks at them. “I’m not from Toronto. I’m not really from anywhere. My parents stayed on the move when I was a kid.”

“Why?”

“They were, are, con artists, thieves. I can’t prove it, but I know. I was taught to despise the police, to avoid them and never to cooperate with them. If I worked for one of the big cities, or national agencies, I might have to investigate them one day. They never came to this part of the country. They never will, if I’m here. We fought about it when I entered the police academy. I told them to stay away from me. I told them I would not hesitate to bring them in if they committed a crime in my jurisdiction.”

“Why'd ya join the Bobbies?” At Nicole's blank look they said "The Coppers, mate, the Police"

“Not the police. The Sheriff’s. Specifically, the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department.”

“Why the turn-round?”

“When I was 6, my parents sent me away with my aunt and uncle. I never knew why. I never cared to ask. Anyway, while I was with them, they came here, they joined a commune that lived in the woods along one of the rivers here. They were sort of like hippies, I guess. One day they were having this festival in the woods. I wasn’t allowed to participate; I was blocked from the area. I wandered around the woods alone, eventually ending up down by the river. There were boats there, canoes. I was next to them when the screaming started. I somehow got in a in a canoe, and managed to paddle myself into the flow of the river. The canoe eventually washed aground in a bend of the river, miles from the commune site. Suddenly a tall man in a Stetson and Sheriff’s uniform was there. He saved me. Everyone else, my aunt, my uncle, everyone died. Badly. It was a bloodbath. The Cult of Bulshar massacred everyone.”

Nicole shudders, her eyes staring into the past.

“I didn’t even remember that, clearly, until a few years ago. Only nightmares of a red glow, and the screams. I just remembered a feeling of safety and security, every time I saw a sheriff, and I wanted that for myself. When the previous Sheriff, Sheriff Nedley, came to the academy before I graduated in 2016 looking for a recruit, I saw his badge with the PSD logo. I agreed to join that day.”

“Who was he? The man in the uniform?” asks Ava, having been listening to the conversation.

“It was actually Nedley, but I didn't remember him. He was just a Deputy back then. He served under Ward, their father, when he was Sheriff. I didn’t know that, not until he gave Wynonna a photo of the two of us leaning against his squad care. He took me in for a few days after he found me. He picked me up, He had me stay with him, and his wife and baby daughter while my parents were located. It was the first time I experienced a stable family. I was so young, and so scared though, I blocked it all out. Buried it. My parents insisted on following the Black Badge party line about a forest fire. They said I was imagining everything else. All that remained was my sense of safety, of home, with the Sheriff, and a visceral memory of Purgatory.”

‘So, you came back. To a place of childhood trauma. After joining a profession that you were taught to hate. You found the man who saved you. You formed a relationship with the children of his predecessor. You have brought them a profound sense of home, and family, and safety. From what I can see, that was in just as short supply for them growing up as it was for you.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Just the sense that I get from them. They look to you, they listen to you, they trust you. They don’t seem to be the type to do either, lightly. And it doesn’t take a genius, which I actually am, by design, to see from their timeline that Family and home were in short supply for them growing up. And that those who were supposed to provide it and ensure it did the exact opposite.”

“Your family was killed by the cult of Bulshar? The human-linked followers of the Demon that cursed the Earps? Nicole Haught, your presence here was destined.” 

Nora speaks from the entrance to the library where they are working. 

"I don't believe in destiny. I believe in choice, and hard work, perseverance."

"Yes, and that is why, though your presence was destined, your course once here was of your own design."

"Nora. How's Ray?" Sara calls as she walks towards them across the room.

"No change. Which is good I suppose. Zari and Behrad are trying to figure out how to reverse the nanites effects, but they don't really understand all of Ray's design."

"Hopefully, Waverly right, and this Jeremy can help us. If not, I'll go to Felicity. She worked with Ray on the original design of the ATOM suit platform. She's been hiding with her and Ollie's kids for years, though. I don't want to drag her back into the chaos unless there's no other option."

Nora nodded, grateful for the possibility of help. 

Turning back to the display, Sara got back on task. “Gideon, can you extrapolate timeline data from Nicole’s verbal history, and correlate it with local newspaper records.”

“Affirmative, Captain.”

“Align it with the Earp’s. Then access Felicity Smoak’s archive regarding my history starting from when I left Starling City with Oliver Queen on the Gambit up until Rip located me in Tibet. Display all personal timelines on central display.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

“Gideon, is there a way I can check in with my Department? I don’t want one of my deputies driving out to the crater on a goose chase.” Nicole queries the AI.

“Not a problem, Nicole. You can use the vintage phone on the wall near the door. I have upgraded it to a 2240 communication interface with retroactive links to 2020 technology. Simply enter the number as a local call, and I will connect to the mobile service towers in the area.”

Charlie quirked an eye at Gideon’s response. “Hey Gid, how come ye call Nicole by her name, but it’s still “Captain”, or “Ms this an Mr that”, wi the rest of us?”

The Legend all look at each other. They had been on the Waverider for a long time, but not one of them could remember Gideon addressing anyone, even Rip, without adding their title.

“The first time Nicole and I communicated directly, she requested I address her by her first name, after I initially utilized her title and family name. I do not have a protocol preventing such familiar address in this situation, I have determined to respect her preference.”

“But we’ve been here a long time, Gideon. You can call us by our first names.” Says Sara.

“I cannot change my manner of address without direct input. If you recall, Captain, I did ask if I should alter my manner of address toward Ms. Sharpe last year. You did not confirm the change, so I continued as per my identity protocols.”

“I don’t remember that.” Says Sara.

Suddenly a small holographic image of Sara in the Command Center appears, accompanied by audio of her and Gideon.

** “Agent Sharpe is attempting to reach you Captain. Or perhaps I should address her as Ava?” Gideon’s voice says.**

**“Just, put her on Gideon.” is Sara’s only reply before Ava’s transmission appears.**

The hologram disapears.

Sara actually blushes, embarrassed both by the reminder of the start of her relationship with Ava, as well as her failure to understand what Gideon had been attempting to accomplish for herself. “Gideon, from here on out, you can call me Sara, if you want.”

“That would be inappropriate given your position on board the WaveRider, Captain Lance.”

“Cheeky Bot.”

“So you have said, Captain.”

While the Legends were distracted by their interaction with the AI, Wynonna and Waverly were studying the central display.

“Nic, do you know how long you were in Purgatory in ’96?”

“A few weeks, I think, maybe a month? I was supposed to stay with my aunt and uncle through the summer. My parents didn’t deem it important enough to change their plans to come pick me up. Nedley wouldn’t send me on a flight alone. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you remember Waverly’s Demon twin, Jolene, right?”

“How could I forget. I still can’t look at a lemon scone.”

“Well, that was the year that Mama first believed Willa that Waverly was demon-linked. That was when she started to spiral. Geeze, I don’t know why I didn’t make that connection earlier.” Waverly says, disappointed in herself.

“Hey, now, none of that. There was so much going on back then. That particular, personal trauma was just so much background to our larger battles. I’m glad I had a reason to come back here. Everything good in my life started when I returned to Purgatory.” Nicole says, wrapping her arms around Waverly.

A new alarm starts flashing on Gideon's monitoring system.

Zari steps back into the Command Center and goes over to check it out. “It’s a proximity alert. There is a vehicle approaching the homestead.”


	11. Remember to breathe, Jer

Nicole steps away from Waverly and goes to stand next to Zari to check it out. “That’s Robin’s car. He and Jeremy made good time. Let me go explain the situation to them.”

When Waverly had texted Jeremy after they landed, Jeremy had been all too willing to make the trip, especially since they had spoken earlier about the “possible controlled vehicle descent”,

“I’d prefer if one of my crew went with you. In case we need to intervene if they react in a way that could expose us.” Sarah interjects. “Ava, can you go with Nicole?”

Ava nods in agreement, starting to head toward the outer hatch.

“Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean, “intervene”? Cries Waverly.

Ava grabs an object that looks like a cross between a barcode scanner and a stun gun. “Don’t worry, Ms. Earp. This only alters their short-term memory. There are no known lasting side effects. After a single use, anyways.” Ava continues down the passageway.

Nicole hesitates, slack-jawed for a moment. Then she hurries after Ava.

Nicole quickly caught up with Ava. “Were you serious? Because, I’ll tell you now, I am not ok with you messing with their memories. And I will not allow it without a very good reason.”

Ava’s face remained stoic. “Nicole, I don’t think you would be able to stop me. That being said, I don’t believe we’ll find out, if everything you have told us about them is true.”

Ava sensed Nicole tensing up next to her. She paused, just before opening the hatch. “Nicole, that wasn’t a threat. I have extensive training in multiple martial arts, and I frequently spar with Sarah, so it would be extremely unlikely that you would be able to stop me. That is all I meant. I am not looking for a fight. Let’s go meet your friends.”

Ava followed Nicole around the porch, reaching the bottom steps just as Robin drove under the homestead gate with EARP in bold lettering in the center.

Almost before the car stopped, Jeremy was pushing open the door, nearly strangling himself with the seat restraint in his haste. He flopped back in the seat, flailing a bit trying to release it. Robin reached over and released the latch for him, smiling at his antics.

“Remember to breathe, Jer.”

“I know,

I Know, it’s just, Waverly said...and that crater when we flew over... and how did Wynonna’s truck get to that part of the yard... and…"

"HI NICOLE!”

“Hey Jer. Hey Robin. I’d like you to meet Ava Sharpe. Ava, this is Jeremy Chetri. That’s Robin Jett in the driver seat.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ava says, extending a hand for Jeremy to shake.

“Oh My Gosh! A real AVA! This is amazing! That project was just in the beginning phases of design when Black Badge dissolved! I figured it would be at least another 150 years before the technology existed to make it a reality.” Jeremy rambled excitedly, still shaking Ava’s hand, he notices what she’s holding in her left hand. “Woah, woah, woah!" He made a grab for the memory flasher. "Is that a class IV memory engram isolator? How did you get that out of the R&D labs? That is proprietary-licensed Black Badge equipment!”

Ava was beyond taken aback by this exhortation. She stepped back into a more defensive stance, holding the device out of his reach. "How could you possibly know that? Do you mean to tell me you had something to do with the A.V.A. project?” She gripped his hand tighter, ready to restrain him if he tried to escape, grab for her flasher device again or harm her.

“Jeremy!” Nicole intercedes, “Take it down a notch. You’re being impolite to a US Department Chief.”

“Oh! Shoot! Sorry!Sorry!Sorry! Please don’t deport me!” Jeremy starts to panic and hyperventilate.

“Jer. Remember, BREATHE… There ya go, in again… and breathe out…” Robin had turned off the car and made his way over to the trio. 

“What’s going on, Nicole.”

“Apparently a whole lot more than makes any kind of rational sense.” Nicole responds, as Jeremy slowly calms down. 

“Ava, please let him go. He won’t cause trouble. He’s excitable, but extremely helpful with atypical problem solving. We need his help with Ray.”

“You’re right, Nicole. We need his help; but I am afraid he knows things that can endanger both myself and the crew until we know more. I need to inform Sara before we go further.”

Ava contacts Sara who is still on the WaveRider. “Sara, I think we need to bring these two in under guard, possibly blindfolded. The one they call Jeremy knows about the A.V.A. project and the memory modifier devices. I think he could be a security risk.”

“Alright,” Sara responds, not liking the unease she hears in Ava’s voice. “I’ll have Nate meet you at the loading bay. Just hang on, we’ll figure this out.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Says Ava before turning back to the rest of the group by the car.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how much Waverly told you before you drove out here. She thinks you can help save my friend. We do need your help, Jeremy, but I need to be careful. I don’t know how you could possibly know about AVA, or TIME Bureau equipment. This is not the place to discuss it, however, in case the hills have eyes and ears. Please, both of you, come with Nicole and I to the back of the house. We can talk more once were inside.”

The group walked around the house to where a firepit lay overlooking the Western Plains. As they approached the area where the WaveRider remained cloaked, they saw Waverly standing next to Nate, who was holding two sets of wrist cuffs and sleep-mask style blindfolds.

Nicole introduces Nate to Jeremy and Robin. She watched as Nate secured the devices on Jeremy and Robin, who both seemed confused, but complied with the actions.

Waverly was wringing her hands, distressed by the situation. “Is all this really necessary? You didn’t do this when you brought the rest of us on board, and Wynonna shot at you. Why are they being treated this way?”

Ava sighs. She motions for Nate to start escorting the other two men to the MedBay. She instructs them to be released, once they're there and the doors are sealed. Nate placed a hand on each of their shoulders and carefully guides them through the ship.

Before the three women follow, Ava addresses Waverly. “I’m sorry for having to do that. It is for their safety as much as ours, especially your friend, Jeremy. He is highly observant and appears to have an intuitive understanding of technology, and a shocking naiveite about the consequences of discussing what he learns with strangers. In the few minutes I’ve known him, he admitted to involvement in a highly illegal program to develop human clones, deduced the approximate length of time it would take for the program to be fully successful, identified me as an end product of that program, recognized a Time Bureau Neural memory modifier on site, and panicked when he learned I worked for the US government, even though we are in Canada right now. There is no telling what he could deduce if he was permitted to see the future tech in the WaveRider. One: It could irreparably change the course of technological development in the world. Two: It could make him a target of some very dangerous characters. We have run into time-pirates in the past who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him to learn the WaveRider’s secrets.”

Waverly thinks about Jeremy’s excitement about even the possibility of a spaceship landing in Purgatory. She’s sure he was nearly giddy the entire flight in. She suddenly was grateful for Ava’s precautions. She hoped that anyone listening on the flight merely thought he was an “Ancient Aliens” fanatic. They didn’t need another Black Badge hunter showing up looking for Jeremy.

“Okay, Alright, but he’s Harmless. He’s Jeremy!”

“Being harmless doesn’t prevent one from being harmed. Nor does it prevent one from doing harm unintentionally. Please, Waverly, Nicole. Let’s go back inside. You can check on your friends. We can hopefully save Ray. Then, maybe, we can start figuring this craziness all out.”

When the three women arrived at the Med Bay, they found the outer door secured. Using the touch pad to the right of the entrance, Ava keyed in a command that had the doors sliding open only long enough for them to walk through. There was a soft ‘snick’ as the door sealed again. 

Once inside, they saw Wynonna standing next to Sarah. Nate was beside the inert form of Ray. Jeremy was focusing on the computer that had connected PeaceMaker to the Atom suit. Zari was in the process of explaining what had taken place just mere hours before, and the current status of Ray’s affliction.

“Ok, so what your saying is that Wynonna was in a heightened emotional state when she transfigured Peacemaker and was able to puncture the alloys making up the Atom suit. In doing so, she transmitted the nanites into the puncture on Ray’s arm. Somehow the nanites were reprogramed or corrupted to the point that they misidentified the biological and technological components and began to fuse the two systems together. Using the transformative energy and altered metallurgic composition of the PeaceMaker sword as a conduit for the firewalled shut-down commands for the nanites was genius.” Jeremy recapped what he had learned from Zari.

“But we haven’t been able to figure out a way to reverse the process. Ray knows the suit, but we have to keep him in stasis, or his immune system goes into overdrive and he goes into cytosine storm induced shock.”

“Do you have access to the log of root commands for the nanites, or for the Atom suit?”

“Ray does, but its pass-coded and an Enigma variant encryption of Rijndae AES with a 512 byte rotation key.”

“Way, Way, Wait a minute 512byte key? That’s…”

“Timeship, Jeremy.” Zar breaks in.

“Right. So, what your saying is we can’t access his root coding matrix.”

“We can’t. Gideon can.”

“Who’s Gideon?”

“I am Gideon, Mr. Chetri.” The AI’s voice stated, causing Jeremy to startle.

“In order to access Mr. Palmer’s personal archives, I require a two-point authorization from his Emergency Contact and Advocate of Record and the current Captain of the WaveRider.”

“Consider yourself authorized, Gideon.” Sarah says.

“I still require verification of priority access override from his designated Advocate.”

“I’d have to look back at Rip’s files to find out who to contact in Star City, Gideon. We don’t have that kind of time.” Sarah replies with frustration at the delay.

“There is no need for that, Captain Lance. Mr. Palmer updated his personnel record shortly after the Neeron incident. Ms. Darhk is his chosen advocate.”

Sarah glanced over at Nora, who shrugged back. Ray had not informed her that he was listing her as his advocate. She thought quickly, wanting to help Raymond, but wanting to protect his life's work as well.

“Gideon, I authorize you to temporarily access Ray’s personal archive, limit access to coding and updates to nanite and Atom suit subroutines only. Access to be terminated and all copies purged once Mr. Chetri finds the coding he requires. Any further access will require permission from either Mr. Palmer himself or the current two-point authorization standard, until otherwise directed by Mr. Palmer.”

“Very well, Ms. Darhk. Limited access granted per your instructions.” Gideon states, her interface appearing on the console next to Ray’s bed.

Jeremy squeeks and jumps back at the AI’s sudden appearance. He’s about to comment when he’s distracted by the code scrolling across the screen.

“Whoa, this is Excellent!"

"What I’m looking for is any coding that appears significantly altered from the original coding, as well as any subroutines that might enable me to reset the nanites to reverse the alterations they have made, which, in theory, should allow for removal of the interconnections with his nervous and circulatory system.” Jeremy rambles, muttering under his breath.

“How will you know?”

Jeremy doesn’t respond, his eyes are locked on the code streaming past almost too fast to decipher.

“Gideon, pause decryption.” The data on screen freezes. “Copy coding segments listed on screen to new file AtomicRay.1 on firewalled device previously connected to ATOM. Set file parameters per Advocate Authorization restrictions.

“Task completed, Mr. Chetri.”

“Continue decryption.” The coding stream resumed, just as fast as before. This cycle repeats, with Jeremy stopping every few minutes to copy specific sections of the code.

Zari watched in disbelief at the amount of data streaming past, and at Jeremy’s apparent ability to interpret it.

While this was happening, Ava, Waverly, and Nicole stepped over to Sarah and Wynonna. “Where’s Robin?” asked Waverly.

“Behrad and Charlie are showing him to guest quarters on the ship. We need him and your Jeremy to remain on the Waverider while we sort everything out.” Sarah says.

‘Meanwhile, I offered these guys a place at the Homestead. They don’t want to leave until Ray is better. They may be here for a while.” Wynonna adds.

“I have space at my place in town, too, if they want. Must be hard being in a ship all the time.” Nicole comments.

“It can be. Sarah and I had a place in DC, but when the Time Bureau was dissolved, I wasn’t able to keep up on the rent.”

“DC’s expensive.” Nicole agrees. “Thankfully, the rent around here is cheap. We have a lot of vacant properties since the ‘Blood Moon’. The town feels like a ghost town now that people have been able to leave.”

“What do you mean, ‘able to leave’?”

Waverly answers Ava “Before Wynonna ended Bulshar, people would never really stay gone. This place always pulled them back. Especially the ones we call the “First Families”, the descendants of the people who lived here when Sheriff Clootie was entombed by Wyatt Earp. A lot of them tried to move away. Wynonna went to Greece, until the Rev’heads killed Uncle Curtis. Mercedes Gardner was actually in real estate in DC for a few years, she came back after her younger sister and brother destroyed her inheritance. Robin left to finish his Jazz degree, He came back when his dad started to have trouble with his Parkinson’s.”

“Mercedes? Ava asks. “Taller red head, our age, sassy attitude and dressed to kill? She lives here?”

“That’s her.” Says Nicole. “Why?”

“She’s the agent who found my apartment in DC. I couldn’t get in touch with her to sublet it. I guess I know why, now.”

Just then, Jeremy starts to jump up and down, excitedly. “I got it! I think. I need to double check against… but it should… Just have to watch the modulations...”

“Jeremy! Take a breath! Use full sentences.”

“Right! Sorry! It’s just, I wish I had access to my black badge simulator. I don’t want to make a mistake and have it back-fire.”

“Gideon, can you run a simulation on Jeremy’s solution?” Sarah asks.

“Right away, Captain”

“This is so amazing! I wish Rosita was here to see this equipment. That spider-wife-bite antidote would have been a cinch to formulate.”

“Spider-Wife?”

“Nope! Nooope, nope, Nooope!!” The refusal comes from Wynonna. “No more discussing the weird until I’m off this ship, don’t have to worry about making the next Cyberman, and there’s more alcohol.”

\----------------

Robin wanders the WaveRider, well, at least the areas that have been cleared by Sara. He steps into what looks like a clichéd attempt at an English gentleman’s library. He starts poking around, curious. On a side table, as if it had been set down in a hurry, was a book that looked like a collection of old newspapers. The photo on the page caught his attention, and he moved closer for a better look. On what looked like the front page was a photo of a man he recognized. He sat down in the chair next to him, nearly collapsing into it. The it appeared to be a image from a funeral in the 1800s, the deceased laid out in a rough hewn coffin. He had seen such images a lot since meeting the Earps and Doc; and since helping Waverly with research. This image hit harder, though. “Bobo?” he whispered. He tried to read the article but found it to be in Russian. Confused, he looked up to see if anyone else was nearby. “Um, excuse me? Floating head computer lady?”

“Yes, Mr. Jett. How may I be of assistance?” Gideon's voice came over the ship’s intercom.

“Why do you have a newspaper article about Bobo? And, why is it in a Russian paper?”

“That, Mr Jett, is an image that relates to a recent mission. I am not authorized to provide that information. However, you should know, that is not your Bobo, also known as one Robert Svane.”

“But… You know, never mind, I just remembered something.” Robin pulled his phone from his vest pocket. He opened an app that Jeremy and Waverly had developed, and scanned the article. The translation app displayed the news piece, now in English. To his increasing consternation, it spoke about the an old Russian dictator named Rasputin, who apparently couldn’t be killed. He started muttering to himself, flipping through the pages. Eventually, he texted Jer, and asked his ‘Cute-Murder-Tree” to come join him, looking for some support from a familiar face.

It wasn’t Jeremy who entered the room though. Robin turned at the sound of the door sliding open, startled to see the man who had handcuffed him and led him onboard the ship. He felt a quick tremor go through him. He’d tolerated it at the time, but if he was being honest with himself, it had reminded him a bit too much of being caged and restrained by Bulshar’s beekeepers.

“Nate!” “Sorry, I was just…” He stepped away from the book.

“No, no worries, Bud. It’s fine that you’re in here. I just came by because Jeremy is still working on helping Ray. He was distracted when he saw your text, so I offered to see what was wrong. Gideon says you had some questions about our Rasputin Mission?”

“Well, no. Not exactly about that. Its just… The picture…It’s Bobo.”

“What’s a Bobo?”

Not what. Who. And he was the top man in the Revenant’s, Jeremy told me about some really horrible things he did to the town and to Wynonna and her family. But, he really liked Avant-garde Jazz. His soul was so complex, I wish I could have helped him more. He eventually sided with Bulshar and lost his soul to the dark. Waverly ended him, right after he slaughtered her FireFighter-Angel/Dad.

“That’s…A lot to process. And you think he’s connected to Rasputin?”

“No, I think Bobo is Rasputin. I don’t know how. But here, look…” Robin opened the photos on his phone, scrolling through until he found the snap shot he’d taken of Bobo when he was in the cell at the PSD office, and they’d been listening to Jazz together.

Nate took the phone for a closer look. “Whoa. They could be twins. Can you send this file to Gideon? I think it might help us figure out what’s going on.”


	12. We definitely need Wikipedia Earp

Nate takes a moment to check in with Sara, hoping to hear that there's progress in helping Ray. Sara tells him that Gideon is still processing the simulation. He tells her briefly about his discussion with Robin. Since, despite having the fourth longest tenancy on the WaveRider, he has less technical know-how than a toddler, he decides to work on the other problem facing the crew. Nate convinces Robin to follow him to the WaveRider Library. He asks Gideon to display the Timelines that Sara and the others had been working. They had been about to review the points of convergence when they had been interupted by the arrival of Jett and Chetri, switching the focus to Ray.

“Waverly and Nicole said you were a Historian. Do you think you could help us sort through this mess? We’re trying to figure out how and why the WaveRider was diverted here, and the meaning of all these odd interconnections.”

“I…I’m a Jazz Historian. I don’t, I mean, this is way out of my wheelhouse.”

“Look, I get it. I am a self-proclaimed deductive historian. I literally invented my own course of study to legitimize a fascination with myths and legends; hiding from the limitations I faced from my hemophilia. But; I didn’t let that stop me. I found the courage to literally throw myself into the Mayor’s office and blew his cover as the vigilante Green Arrow.”

“How’d that go for you?”

“Better than anticipated. Through a chaotic chain of events, it lead to my meeting my own superhero grandfather, defeating a Nazi superweapon, saving the legends, becoming Steel.”

“What do you mean, becoming steel.” Robin asks, as if the rest of the answer is perfectly logical.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you weren’t here when Ray flew up and Wynonna shot and stabbed him.”

“Um…”

“Here, its easier if I show you.” So saying, Nate tensed up, like he was trying to suppress a cough or sneeze, and transformed into a silvery metallic man. “This is Steel.”

Blessing his reflexes honed by their missions, he caught Robin before he collapsed to the floor, eyes rolled back as he passed out.

“Oh. Geez. Um, Captain, could you have one of our guests come meet me in the Library?”

“I guess so, why? Did you guys find something?”

“No. But I think Robin will take it better if he sees a familiar face when he comes-to.”

“Nate!” Sarah whisper yells into their communicator, “What did you do!”

“Nothing, I swear!” “Well other than telling him how I met you guys and transforming into Steel.”

“Dammit, Nate!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! I figured since Nicole and the Earps handled it so well, and he seemed to deal with this whole Rasputin/Bobo/Svane thing so well, that he would react more calmly.”

“Let me talk to our guests. We’re almost ready to try something here.”

A minute later, Nate has arranged Robin as comfortably as he can on the couch on one side of the room. He’s about to try to talk to Sara again, when two people walk into the room.

He looks up to see Nicole and Behrad hurrying across to him.

“He hasn’t woken up yet, I’m getting worried. I know the MedBay is busy with everything going on with Ray, but I’m about ready to take him there anyway.”

“Just give me a minute, before we try to move him,” Nicole tells him.

She kneels next to the still form of her friend, trying not to think of all the times she has done the same thing with the people in her life.

“Hey, Robin.” Nicole lays a hand on his shoulder.

She gets no response. Thinking a moment, she checks his vest pocket for his phone. She pulls the device free, “Sara said you had been talking about Bobo?” Nate nods his head. Realizing the screen is locked, she quickly try’s using facial ID and his fingerprints to unlock it without success.

“Excuse me, Gideon?”

“Yes, Nicole.”

“I don’t want to take your focus away from Jeremy’s program simulation, but could you help me access Robin’s music files?”

“Certainly, Nicole. Is there a specific file you would like?”

“Open playlist “Montreal Jazz” Play “Like a Wolf”.

The library is filled with electronic Jazz music. After a minute, Robin stirs. “Bobo?”

“No, Robin. Its just me, Nicole. You had me worried.”

“You’re playing Bobo’s song.”

“I thought it might bring you back. You always said music helped you settle your thoughts.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Heat.”

Nicole smiles at the reminder of their first meeting.

“You feel like you can tell me what happened in here?”

Its…you remember when they had me watch Bobo in the BBD cells?”

“Sure.”

“Well, I told you, I was terrified by him. I mean. He was like mega-high on the creep factor, right?

“Yes. He absolutely was.”

“Well, I was listening to some of the music from my Jazz thesis project when he asked to listen with me.”

“You told me this before, you played Like a Wolf up next to the glass for him to listen to.”

“Right, right. But then, after Waverly, well, ended him. When the only thing left was that BDSM black leather armor suit. I heard him.”

“What do you mean.”

“I heard him. He said…something about joining Greg and Astra. That, and thanking me, for “the beats”, at least that's what I heard. I mean, I know Waverly said she thought she destroyed his soul, but I don’t think that’s what happened. I think she just broke the schism from when he was Earp’s ally and Earp’s enemy.”

“What does that have to do with a misogynistic dead Russian Mystic, and how does he connect with a compatriot of Wyatt Earp?”

“I have no clue. They didn’t cover that in early Jazz theory and figures.”

“We need Waverly.”

“Yup, we definitely need Wikipedia Earp.”

“Oooo. Yeah, don’t let her hear you call her that.” Nicole chuckles.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He grins.

“I think they were linked in life." Behrad says. "There was a connection that was reforged after your Bobo resurrected, and then solidified at his end.” So saying, he opened the book with the old newspaper article showing Rasputin/Bobo.”

“I remember a little about Rasputin from High School History." Nicole observes "I don’t remember him looking like that. That really is Bobo.”

“I know. That’s what confused me. Before I could figure it out, the Sapient Ferro Carbonic Alloy over here freaked me out. After the restraints earlier, I was just a bit too primed for a break. It was too much like being captured by the BeeKeepers.”

“Jett, you should have said something. We would have figured out a different way.”

“I didn’t even realize it would be an issue. It’s not like I make a habit of submission poses and restraints.”

Nate and Behrad have been listening in to the conversation, glad the younger man seems have moved past his earlier distress.

“Hey man, sorry about putting you in a bad place. You really could have said something. We all have our trauma here. We don’t like tripping anyone else up.”

“Thanks, Ferro Carbonic Alloy.”

“Its Steel.”

“That’s what I said.”

Nate sighs. “Why don’t we table this for now, I really want to get back to Ray.”


	13. Save the Ray

The small group makes their way back to the MedBay.

They’re still in the hallway when Sara contacts Nate and Behrad. “Guys, come on back. Gideon says Chetri’s program is ready.”

“We’re right outside, Cap.”

“Good, we’re just about to start.”

Nate leads the way through the door. From what he can tell, nothing has changed since he stepped out to fine Robin.

“Alright, Gideon. Let’s try this again.”

“Right away, Captain.”

Visually nothing changes. There is a quiet hum, and the group around the laptop look on, excited. Abruptly, Zari steps away, and walks over to where Nora stands at Ray’s side, gripping his unarmored hand.

“It’s working. Just give him a minute. There’s a lot of connections that need to be severed and repaired. He’ll be okay.”

Nora nods, understanding and appreciating the feedback. She doesn’t feel much like talking, and is glad no response is required.

A series of clicks and pops sounds across the quiet room. The latches on the mechanical arm pop open, exposing compartments for the probes and wires extruding from the arm. With a loud squelching sound, the cables that had embedded themselves into Rays upper arm and shoulder withdrew.

“Extraction successful.” Gideon’s voice reports. “Final neural interlinks have been terminated. Filtration of residual nanocytic elements commencing.”

“When will he wake up, Gideon.”

“Mr. Palmer will remain in stasis for another hour. He should wake up, as you say, soon after that. My scans show no permanent neurocranial disassociation. However, human recovery can be unpredictable.”

“Alright, Gideon. Let’s leave Ray rest. Nora, Jeremy stay with him. Inform me immediately if his condition changes.”

“Thank you, Sara.” Nora says softly.

The WaveRider crew starts to leave the crowded area. Wynonna and Waverly trail after. Nicole glances over at Robin. “Do you want to stay here?”

“He might need me. He gets locked in his head, sometimes, ya know? And all this tech, and with Ray being one of his idols. I can help him stay centered, I’m his PMA.”

“His what?” Nora asks.

Oh! Right, sorry. His Personal Meditation App. It’s our joke ever since he made Mambo #6 from Bulshar’s amputated demon hand puree.”

“I don’t want to know what that means.” Nora shudders at the visual. “But, if you help him stay calm and on task, please, stay.”

“Do you mind if I play some music? It helps me…well, help.”

Nora thinks to all the times she has found Ray in his lab with show tunes playing. “Sure, Robin. Do you mind musicals? They’re Ray’s favorite.”

Robin shakes his head. “No, I can dig that.” He pulls his phone out of his vest pocket, and starts scrolling through some menus. He finds a soundtrack to “Porgy and Bess” and plays it on speaker. As the notes fill the air, he takes a deep breath and finally relaxes a little. He walks over to Jeremy and takes a seat on the stool nearby. Jeremy smiles at him, and then goes back to monitoring the scrolling display on the laptop. Robin closes his eyes, choosing to enjoy being on the periphery.

The sounds of “Good Morning” from “Singing in the Rain” are playing through the ships speakers an hour later. Robin had exhausted his personal library, and Gideon had started playing some of Ray’s favorites. A movement from the medbay chair draws everyone’s attention. Ray is murmuring something, the first sounds he’s made since the morning.

Nora presses on his forearm.

“Ray. RAY. Come on. Wake up, Ray.”

His eyes blink open, still glazed from the sedation and stasis.

“Good Morning, good Morning” he says, in time with the song playing.

Robin and Jeremy stay where they are on the side of the room, not wanting to disturb the other two.

“What happened?” Ray asks looking around. “Oh yeah, wait I remember.”

He looks down at his arm. The Atom suit armor is still attached, but it no longer feels like it is burrowing into him. He had been sure, when he felt the nanocytes inject into his system, that he wasn’t going to make it out of this one. He knew that, except for Felicity, no one really understood the suit, not even Gideon’s future-based AI.

“How did you…”

“We had some help from the locals” Nora tells him indicating Jeremy, who had stood up and approached the couple.

“But, we’re in Canada.” Ray says, as if this fact alone makes any scientific acumen impossible.

Nora smacks him lightly on the shoulder that was free of armor, exasperated. “Ray.”

Jeremy speaks up “Mr. Palmer, ATOM, Sir. I am such a huge fan. Starting Palmer Tech, the OS on your phones and watches is amazing-the hardware is a bit sketch, but the coding on that UpSwipz app you consulted on is _super_ intuitive. And this suit, the integration of bioneural circuitry and cybertronic control surfaces, its just!”

“Ray, this is Jeremy Chetri, he’s a friend of Waverly, Nicole, and Wynonna. He helped Zari and Behrad figure out how to reverse the “Cyberman” effect, as Wynonna called it.”

“That’s not, actually, well, I guess that is a fairly accurate description.”

“Why don’t you and Jeremy talk through what they did. Make sure everything worked the way it was supposed to. I’m going to step out and let Captain Lance know you’re awake.”

“Gideon, try not to let him up yet.”

“I’ll do my best, Ms. Darhk.”

Nora steps into the hallway and contacts Sara. “Captain Lance.”

“Nora, how’s he doing?”

“He woke up a few minutes ago. I left him and Mr. Chetri geeking out over the suit so I could contact you.”

“Do you need us to come back?”

“No. I think Gideon has it under control now. Where are you guys?”

“Well, Mick, Mona, and Charlie are off doing whatever, Zari and Behrad are working on resolving the navigational discrepancy that landed us here, Ava and I are in the Library, working with the Earps and Nate to find out if there is a reason for all the interconnections between our stories.”

“Do you need me or Ray for anything right now?”

“You can join us if you want. If Ray’s up to it, I know Zee and Behrad would appreciate a hand. But don’t feel like you guys need to, though, he’s been through enough today. He can rest if he that’s what he wants.”

“What do you want me to do with Chetri and Jett?”

“Bring them to us here, first. Then do what you need to do.”

Nora goes to the door to the MedBay. Ray is sitting at the edge of the treatment chair, arguing with Gideon. She sees him reach to the cuff, still attached to his wrist, that has been allowing Gideon to monitor his vitals. She realizes that while she was out of the room, he had removed the rest of the ATOM suit armor from his other arm. Jeremy is at a side table, carefully aligning it to the rest of the suit already laid out.

“Ray. How are you feeling.”

“I’m fine, really. I just want to get moving. I’ve taken enough of the crews’ time already.”

“Gideon, I’ll watch him. We’re going to the command Center to help the Terazis with the Navigational issues. Ill bring him right back if anything changes.”

“Very well, Ms. Darhk.” The cuff releases, and Nora sets it back on the holder on the wall.

“Thanks, Nora.”

“No problem. I figured you would rather have something concrete to do right now.”

Jeremy and Robin look at each other, wondering what is going to happen next.

“Um, what about us? I don’t think Sara wants us, well me, near the ship’s systems. Which I totally get. This place is sic.”

“No, you’re right. I’ll bring you to the others first, so you aren’t wandering the ship getting into trouble.”

The group heads off together, Ray and Jeremy talking tech and coding as they go.  
  


When they get near the Library, they hear a conversation already in progress. Waverly responds to a question they didn’t hear.

“No, He wasn’t Jewish. From little we know about Bobo/Robert’s origins from Wynonna's spell-whammied time-tripping, and the photos of him with JC, and the Stone Bitch, I think he may have been part of one of the Orthodox Christian sects. He probably came from an area between what we know of as Turkey Georgia, and Russia. There’s a group there called the Svanic people. It’s probable that when he immigrated to the US, that Robert Svane took that name to honor his people. Lots of people changed familial names to avoid persecution and expulsion. The Svanic people were one of Czaric Russia’s targets for integration and elimination. It’s in the realm of possibility that some of his family was seized and sent to the prison colonies in Siberia, where Rasputin originated.

“What about that whole Viking goose crap and the folded paper flying things with Willa and Bobo?” Wynonna asks

You mean Nordic Swan and the Origami figures?” Waverly clarifies with the anomic Earp heir.

“Yes, obviously.” Wynonna answers nodding her head vigorously.

“Probly just an ill-conceived backstory bit to move the plot along. Without a thought to the implications to long term or future storylines.” Charlie quips, from where they lounge on a bean bag chair in the corner, holding a drink. Curiosity had got the better of them, and they had wandered back in to join the confab.

The Legends scattered throughout the room all nodded, but the Purgatorians looked even more confused.

“What do you mean?” asks Nicole.

“Never mind that, let’s get back to this Bobo the Clown merging with Rasputin.” Sara answers.

“It’s just Bobo.”

“Who is this JC and the Stone Bitch?” asks Ava.

“Please, don’t tell me it’s _that_ JC.” Sara interjected.

“No, no, Juan Carlos. He was the old priest, automechanic, wily coyote of a Heavenly Watcher and former Gate guard. And the Stone Bitch is Constance Clootie, AKA the Stone Witch, AKA first wife to Bulshar, AKA sister-wife to the spider-sisters, AKA dinner party crasher from hell.”

“The Stone Witch!” Nora exclaims.

“Er, yes? Why?”

“There were tales in the Order about the Elemental witches. They held sway for decades, before vanishing from power. How is the Stone Witch a Bulshar wife?”

“Well, I don’t really know which came first. She’s been stuck in the GRT since Wyatt’s time. I knew her as the town lawyer for the RevHeads, but that was before she killed the Blacksmith, stole Mercedes’ face, and helped Bulshar rise.”

“Ew, a lawyer?” Nate says, grimacing.

“Ha, yup.”

“Hey, my sister was a Lawyer, they’re not all bad.” Sara calls out.

“Hun, your sister was also a masked Vigilante Black Canary.” Ava retorts. “Is she still around? This Stone Witch? What happened to her after you defeated Bulshar?

“Oh, she was gone before that. I buried her salty ass in the salt-flats outside of town years ago. She did come back a few times.”

“No, no. the second time that walking douchecanoe Tucker, when he took her head and burned it.” Nicole reminds Wynonna.

“Yeah, but then Bulshar brought her back as ZombiWitch, used her, and drained her dry, and abandoned her. She was turning into a witchcicle when Vampire Kate and I found her, and ended her pain with PeaceMaker.”

“We Witches are a pain to kill.” Nora smirks.

“So, you sent her to Hell?” Ava asks.

“I don’t think so. I think she'd spent her time in Hell, and definitely in Purgatory. I think she earned her Peace.”

“Go back, what did you mean by first wife?

“Oh, yeah, he had at least three sister wives, The Stone Witch and the Spider…”

“You really said Spider-Sister!” Charlie interupts.

“Two, actually?” Waverly answers.

“Spider Sisters are nasty bits a work, mate. I met one, when I was in the Clink, put us shape shifters in a bad light. I mean, I might borrow a face, but I don’t slice it off and wear it.”

A shudder goes through the group at that visual.

“Yeah, they took Mercedes Gardner and her sister Beth, stole their faces, fed off them, and left them to die in their family home. We found Mercedes in time, but weren’t able to save Beth from being gooified. We barely saved Nicole after they used her as a chewtoy.”

“You nicked someone back after a SpiderSister snared ‘em? That’s right ballsy mate, they’re not known to leave witnesses. And I’v never 'erd ov anyone overcoming their venom before it liquifies em.”

“Meh, I killed both Bulshar brides with one bullet.”

“You mean two birds with one stone?”

"Nope, my not-yet-vampire baby-daddy split that sucker in half and gave them both some new insight, by a third eye right through their head.”

“And Nicole wasn’t liquifying, the iron in her blood was unbinding itself and becoming toxic.”

“Tha’s na from a Spider bite, then. Musta’ been a differen’ reason.”

“No, but, SpiderMercedes bit her arm, she was dying. We barely got her to the Hospital in the city. The doctor thought he had it under control with antivenom, but then she just spiralled.”

“Im tellin ya, tha’s not how Spider Twins work. They suck ya dry over months, poison yer blood wi gangrene, or stop yer heart in seconds.”

“But then why…That two-faced witch! I never even thought…but of course it was, how else could she know…”

“Uh, Waves, I’m usually the one talking in circles. Help me out here, what did you figure out?”

“It was Greta. It was Greta all along. She must have used her Iron Witch powers against Nicole. It makes so much sense. She must have been waiting for one of us to be hospitalized, so she could Wettlaufer one of us.”

“I _really_ don’t like those Perleys.” Nicole says, thinking through what Waverly had said.

“Mattie Perley was good, ya know, The BlackSmith. Kind of a hermitic recluse, but she did help me with Drek’s brother’s skull, well sort of, I mean, I guess binding me to the Stone Witch’s dead son wasn’t super helpful. But she did try to warn me, well, after Clootie tortured her and she led her to the Homestead, before she died in the barn. And she helped Wynonna and Dolls find the rustler brand that led them to Tatenhill Ranch when we were still looking for The Seven. Though I guess she could have warned them about the cannibal Tate’s, and maybe not lined her drive with landmines.”

“In her defense, it wasn’t a live landmine.”

“Still.”

“Yeah.” “And that was closer than I ever wanted to be to learning the meaning to “hot poker in the eye” type headache.”

Shaking her head at the antics, Sara tries again to reel in the conversation. She never would have thought that keeping the Legends on a loose leash would have been preparation for dealing with an even more chaotic crew.

"Can we climb out back out of the rabbit hole? I...she stops and looks at the images of Bobo, Robert Svane, and the holoimage Gideon has displayed from there Russian mission. "Gideon, run a facial analysis of these images. Tell me if they are the same person, or just look similar."

"Right a way, Captain Lance."

"And Gideon? Access Starling City Police Special Task Force records on the Barton Mathis."

"Yes, Captain." Gideon responds, somberly.

Ava looks at Sara, perplexed. "Why the DollMaker, Sara? He was a serial killer that was caught when you were a child, right? What does he have to do with this?

""I didn't realize it before. I just thought this Bobo character looked familar to me because of the the Russian affair. But then, I guess, when you mentioned Laurel, something clicked." Sara goes quiet, scowling at the dark thoughts circling.

"What is it babe? What happened?

"It was when I went home, the first time, after the Gambit and the League. There had been rumors that the DollMaker was back. My dad, he had been on the taskforce that caught him. It ruined his marriage, drove him deep into the bottle. But they caught him, they stopped him. And then I hear that he's back, and he has a vendetta against my family. He's why I went back. He was the catalyst that started everything that happened. He captured Laurel, had her strapped to this table, posed like one of those living clone doll things. He had device of some kind, and was trying to poor liquid silicone down her throat while my dad watched, handcuffed to a pipe."

"God's Sara, I didn't know. There was no record of him targeting your family."

"Well there wouldn't be. Starling City PD conveniently lost the record. They wouldn't admit that Ollie and I were the ones who saved them. That I executed him." Sara replies, her voice turning guttural with emotion.

"I didn't connect it, I only saw him from the shadows, and it was, gods, at least 7 years ago, but I swear that face is familiar." 

"You are correct, Captain Lance, these three images are the same man."

"And what of Barton Mathis?" Ava asks

An image of a younger man, with blond, unkempt hair and wispy, ragged mustache and goatee appeared next to the image of Rasputin.

"Image reconciliation from 2013 sealed police files reveals a 85% probability that this is also the same person."

"That looks like Bobo's bizarro Twin brother." Jeremy says, still just inside the door. He's not sure what kind of reception to expect, and braces for a castigation.

"Nora! Ray!" Nate exclaims, having just realized they arrived. "Glad your ok, bro"

"Me too, Nate. Me too." The rest of the WaveRider crew gathers around him, glad to see their friend doing better.

"I'm, a, I'm going to go to the bridge. See if I can help Zari and Behrad"

"Only if you're up to it, Ray, I'm serious. We can look at it tomorrow if you need a break." Sara tells him.

Jeremy has slid his way along the side wall of the library, trying not to be noticed. He bumps into a WWII helmet with a large dent in the front, knocking it to the ground. "Sorry! Sorry!" he bent over to pick it up, bobbling it at the ends of his fingers until Robin grabs it and steady's his grip.

" _It's OK_ , that thing has been through the wars. Its tougher then it looks." Sara calls out to him.

"Haaaa. Because it was literally in a war. I get it." He says.

"Well, that, and my friend Kendra used it to send a note through time to help us defeat superNazis and a undying Egyptian god-priest in a battle that destroyed the TimeMasters and the Vanishing Point."

"Um. Okay. Then."

Sara just smiled at that response, and turns back to her friend.

"Ray, go on. We'll be working in here for a while I think."

\-----------------------------------

“This makes no sense. Its like geographic markers just disappeared. Whole continents have shifted, and international borders are completely altered. We may have to purge the entire nav system and relink with the GPS and SatComm services.”

The three tech wizards are looking at the displayed holo-globe as if looking at an alien planet.

“Why has no one else noticed this? Sara and the CrossOver Crew never mentioned wholesale geologic realignment as part of their Crisis.”

“I guess it was less concerning than having multiple versions of people and altered lives and relationships to work through. Most people don’t pay that much attention to those things on a regular basis, so it makes sense that the divergence didn’t consciously register.”

“We need to maintain a record of the original earth, I guess we call it, while we compile a new mapping logarithm for the changes and retroactively apply it to the historical record.”

The siblings looked over at the third member of the tech support team. Ray just stared blankly at the screen.

“You okay there, buddy?

“Nothing’s real.”

“What?”

“Nothing is real. Beyond even the premise of relativity. Everything I knew to be absolute and irrefutable, changed on the whim of three megalomaniacs.”

“Three? I know the Monitor and the AntiMonitor, but who else was there?”

“The Arrow, Oliver Queen. The only man I know so arrogant as to believe he could take the place of not one, but two beings with enhanced powers and intelligence, and recreate not just the world, but an entire universe based on his ego and trauma.”

“What happened to our Ray of Sunshine?”

“I’m sorry guys. My whole life, I’ve believed that science was the way through. That it was the great equalizer. That if you treated everyone with respect, and followed the facts, the world would get better. But then last year happened, with the Mythteries, and this winter-crisis and Earth-Prime, and this year, with bad people coming back to life, and good people dying. Everything I’ve done, my whole life, is just meaningless. Palmertech is Smoak Industries, Felicity only remembers me because J’onn reinstated her alternate timeline memories, and The ATOM suit was defeated by a magical sword. I’ve been trying to get past it you know? But its like Science is betraying me. I don’t know what to do anymore. And this ship is just one more reminder of all my failures.”

“Whoa, Ray-man. You can’t let being stopped by Wynonna’s sword get you down.”

“That’s just it. I can Science my way out of any problem. But Science and Magic are polar opposites.”

“What about Nora, then? How do you handle her powers, her calling?”

“I just treat it like its her job, you know. Like she gets called out of town and has to travel a lot for work.”

“Dude, Bro. Ya can’t look at it like that. Look at me and Z. We are both linked to an ancient, mystical amulet. And Z literally trained a dragon before she was twelve.”

“Exactly! How does that make sense!”

“But, dude, we also believe in science and tech. I was building and hacking computers when I was 10. And Zee used the base programming of Palmertech phones to drive her Cat-App.

“Magic is just science we haven’t figured out yet.”

“I guess. Maybe I just need some time off the ship, ya know? Try to connect to this new world, see if I can make an impact in this version.”

“Ray, the world would be a lot less friendly if you weren’t in it.”

He just throws a depreciating half-smile.

“Alright, enough of this. I’m going to set an update and monitoring algorithm up to run overnight. Then let’s go find the others, and maybe get off this boat for a while. No offense, Gid.” Zari says.

“None taken, Ms. Terazi.”

Within half an hour, with the three of them working together on the problem, the program is up and running and Gideon confirms it is functioning within design parameters. Having updated Sara on their progress, they head down to meet the rest of the crew.

Behrad speaks up, “Hey Cap, I think we could all use a break from this. What say we get off this ship for a bit, see some of the area.”

“Yeah, alright. We’ve run into a roadblock here anyways. All we’ve figured out so far is that the Legends are intertwined with the Ghost River Triangle. But we can’t figure out why.”.

“You guys seem like you’ve been traveling for a while. We have plenty of room here, on the homestead, and at Nicole’s place in town. We don’t do fancy, but you’d be welcome to hang your hats for a while.” Waverly interjects. She, Nicole, and Wynonna had discussed it earlier, and had been waiting to see if the Legends were interested.

“That’s kind of you, Waverly. If you’re sure you wouldn’t mind, and that it won’t cause trouble in town.”

“You ask me, this town needs a little bit of your kind of trouble. Its been down-right boring, of late. Can’t think of the last time I had to shoot a monster, even.” Wynonna drawls

“I'd ask you not to shoot any monsters while we’re here, it’s a sensitive issue for a few of us.” Sara responds.

"No promises, Lancette." Wynonna jibes.


	14. I'm more of an IKEA kind of girl

You said you had more research in town?” Sara looks at Waverly _._

They’re standing on the porch, looking out over the landscape. The rest of the group is inside the house, deciding what they want to do next.

“Yeah, it’s at Nicole’s place. We’ve been using it as a staging area, since Black Badge went dark. Well, dark _er_.”

Would you mind showing it to Ava and me? Maybe we can work on uploading it to Gideon’s files.”

“Uploading. Erm, problem there. Everything is hardcopy. We didn’t really ever need to computerize it, and we had a lot going on with the possessions, and demons, and monsters and all.”

“Who was possessed?” Sara attention peaked at that.

Waverly looked down.

“Hey. What is it?”

That’s just…really hard to talk about.”

“I understand. And, if it helps. I know something about it from personal experience. So do Ava, Nora and Ray, even Mick.”

Waverly looks like she doesn’t quite believe what she’s hearing. She shakes her head.

“The offer stands. It helps sometimes, to talk it out with friends.”

“Thanks, Captain Lance.”

“Hey, now, my friends call me Sara.”

Waverly smiles brightly. Friends had been a rarity in her life.

“Anyways, Sara. You said you wanted to see my research?”

“Yes, if possible.”

Let me get Nicole and Wynonna. We’ll need to grab the vehicles."

A little while later, Sara looked up at the deep throated rumble coming from the Earp’s barn. A grin breaking out as she watches Wynonna roll out with her black on black Harley-Davidson Screamin’ Eagle, pausing just long enough to pull on her helmet before tearing down the drive. Sara thinks back to the last time she rode a bike, chasing through Starling city after Ollie on a “Borrowed” Ducati. It had been years since she felt that thrill of speed. She wonders if she can con a ride out of Wynonna.

She’s plotting a little grand theft moto, when Waverly rolls up in her Jeep.

Bright red, top down, doors off.

“Climb in, Captain.” She hollers, eyes bright with enjoyment.

The grin brightens as Sara reaches up for the crossbar and swings easily into the open back. She wraps her arm around the roll bar and slaps the topbar, “Let’s Roll!”

The tires spin in the dirt, shooting up a spray of grit as Waverly accelerates down the drive, fishtailing through the turn as the wheels try to grip the road.

“Woot!” Sara hoots as she shifts her stance, easily maintaining balance as the Jeep rockets down the road, chasing after the already distant form of Wynonna on her bike.

Sara takes a moment to look behind them, and sees a decrepit old pickup truck pull out after them. Nicole had not been happy when she had been relegated to driving Gus’s old truck. Waverly had insisted they would need the space in the bed for the records they were going to bring back. Ava had elected to ride with Nicole, when given a choice between vehicles.

After a few miles, Sara, still bracing herself in the back against the uneven ride, leans down towards Waverly.

“How far to town?” Sara yells over the wind.

“About 20 minutes, depending on the wildlife.”

“Say what now?

Oh, yeah, we’re pretty far out, out here, and sometimes the ani”

“MOOSE!” Sara yells.

“…mals _use the road_ **_more than_** **_WE DO_** ” her voice rises in pitch and volume along with the screech of the brakes as Waverly slams on the brakes, sending the Jeep into a skid. The large antlered animal had just walked out and stopped in the middle of the road. It turned its head, then slowly ambled its way off the road, disappearing into the brush alongside.

Sara takes the opportunity to drop into the passenger seat next to Waverly, blowing out a quick breath as her heart rate settles.

“That was a lone Caribou, actually." Waverly informs her. "Probably a young buck, just kicked out of his mom’s herd. A moose is twice that size, and meaner than Wynonna in a dry county.”

The blue striped pickup pulls up next to them. “You guys ok? I saw that Caribou take off through the brush just ahead of you.”

“We’re good here, Thanks, Nic.”

“You maybe want to keep it a little closer to the speed limit, hun. I hate having to ticket you.”

“Have to catch me to ticket me, babe. And your off duty, anyways. Relax a little!” Waverly yells back, as she puts the Jeep back in gear and speeds off again.

Nicole sighs as they pull away, glancing over at her passenger. Ava has been tense since watching Waverly and Sara head out. She seems more relaxed now, seeing Sara sitting down instead of hot-shotting in the back of the Jeep.

“Sorry," Ava says, noticing Nicole's attention. "I just worry about her. She’s so strong and fearless, and so willing to give. Sometimes, though, I see this need she has to push the limits, challenge and fight and push back against anything and anyone who tries to contain her.” 

“Sounds a lot like the Earps. If she’s half as loyal, she’ll go to hell and back for you.” Nicole says, pulling back out onto the road to continue the trip to town.

“We’ve already been. More times than I want to remember. She literally followed me into my own personal Purgatory, and stayed with me until we found our way through.

“Sounds like a keeper.”

“Oh, I definitely want to keep her. I just sometimes get scared she won’t want to stay.”

Nicole remained silent, knowing sometimes you learn more, saying less.

“She’s lived through so much in this life. Literally died. Been through hell and purgatory, watched friends and lovers and sisters die. She’s seen worlds end. And sometimes, I swear, she feels like she deserves nothing more. That mistakes she made, when she was so, so young, have damned her, and poisoned her future.”

“What do you think?”

“I think that she deserves the world, everything good and wonderful. I think she is the best thing, the truest person in this insane existence.”

“I found one of those.”

Ava looks over at Nicole, eyes bright with emotion.

“What do we do?

“We love them. Be home for them. And trust that if they do wander, they will return.”

“I’m not sure I can do that, I don’t have any experience with this kind of emotion.”

“Because of the clone thing?”

Ava winces.

“Sorry, I can’t imagine that. Did you always know you were a clone?”

“No. Not even close. Sara actually discovered it, literally walked into a world where there were thousands of women, exactly like me. She handled it way better than I do. I guess emotional sensitivity wasn’t part of my programming.”

“How did you become involved with this Time Travel stuff?”

“Sara’s old boss, actually. He brought me from that world, well a version of me. Back when he first started the Time Bureau.”

“Why would he do that.”

“Because I was replaceable, expendable. There were 11 other me’s. They all died in training.”

“How long have you been, well, You, I guess?”

“Seven years, give or take a replacement.”

“I would say it sounds like you’re the one who should give themselves a break.”

“What do you mean?”

“You say Sara doesn’t think she deserves anything good, but I’d say you think you’re undeserving, as well. You said you don’t have the programming, or experience with emotions.”

“I don’t. I lack a delicate a delicate touch, and am extremely deficient at relating to people. ”

“Who told you that?”

“I did. In my performance review.”

“As I said, cut yourself some slack. No 7-year-old has a good grasp on how to relate to other people, especially adults.”

“What?”

“I’m serious. They don’t. They haven’t had the chance.”

“What does that have to do with me.”

“You just told me. You’ve only been you for seven years. And in that time, you have succeeded, not just as an Agent, but risen to Bureau Chief.”

“But…”

“And from what I’ve seen today, you’re an integral part to this crew.”

“That’s just because I’m with Sara. They tolerate me.”

“No. They look to you for perspective. So what if you’re more comfortable with logic and facts. It balances out." 

"I..."

"You've also developed a strong relationship with a woman that I can only describe as complex and dynamic."

“You don’t understand. Every memory, every emotional milestone, that I have, is false.”

"Can you explain that for me?"

"The man who brought me, all the me's, from the Clone world. He implanted a whole life of memories and targeted emotional responses into my mind. He groomed us to be the perfect agents, the perfect martyrs and scapegoats."

“When you and Sara first met, what was it like?"

“We hated each other. Or at least, didn’t respect each other. We fought about everything.”

“How did you meet?”

“Through Rip. Our former boss, Rip Hunter.”

“The one who thought clones were expendable?”

“Yeah. He’d “recruited” me six years earlier to create the Bureau. Or so I thought, that was the memory he had implanted in me.”

“What was your first impression of her?”

“That she was reckless, impulsive. That she didn’t care about the consequences of her actions. That everything Rip said about her was true.”

“And you know this, you remember this?”

“Of course.”

“So, when did that change?”

“It took a while. We came from such different angles. But I think it started with Beebo’s Vikings. She dragged me along, had me wear this crazy leather and fur getup, challenged me in a drinking competition with Viking warriors.”

“Who won?”

“We tied, dead heat, but we beat the warriors. Then we had to convince the Vikings that we weren’t looking for husbands.”

“Sounds like you had a good time.”

“In spite of everything, yeah, I did.”

“What did your boss say about that.”

“Rip had had a falling out with the Bureau by then. He’d led a mission that got a lot of good agents killed, for personal reasons. Then he ran, abandoning Sara and her crew, for the third time. Sara actually helped bring him in, so we could capture him.”

“So, once you didn’t have his influence projecting onto the Legends…”

“It was nothing so concrete. We had a lot of things to work out between us. But after one of her crew died on mission, I called to offer my condolences. We started talking. And things started to change.”

“Pretty impressive for someone conditioned and programmed to ignore emotions in favor of data and policy.”

“I guess. I mean, I never really looked at it that way.” 

“When did you start seeing each other.”

“Oh gods, thats…”

“What?”

Ava laughs, remembering. “Our first date was an absolute dumpster fire.”

“Now that sounds like a story.”

“You have no idea. We were both trying so hard to have a normal dinner, between two normal women. But that is so far from our reality, we nearly ruined everything before we even got started.”

“How’d you fix it?”

“I portaled onto her bridge and accused her of running out on me, leaving me with the check. She accused me of leaving first, which was true, when my assistant crashed our date. I said I felt stupid in the dress I was wearing, she said she liked it. Then she got mad, said she didn't know why she had tried to be normal, that she hated being normal.”

“What did you say back?”

“That I wasn’t interested in normal. That I was interested in her.”

“Good one. I'll have to remember that when Waverly gets in a spin."

"Then what happened?"

“Blackbeard attacked, and we fought him and his crew with a flute and an old Shepard’s cane.”

“That makes Waverly and my start sound like a traditional relationship.” Nicole joked. “And you’ve been together since, then?”

“We had a few break ups. Our own demons and the real-world ones we battled took a toll.”

“Its hard enough, dealing with everyday family drama and personal traumas in relationships, without celestial and demonic forces coming into play.”

Nicole turned onto a side street. Ava looked around, not realizing they had reached the town while they talked.

“My place is just ahead. Looks like the others are inside already.”

\-------------------

Nicole opens the side door to her two-story home, letting Ava go ahead of her.

“Hey, SlowPoke! About time you showed up.” Wynonna taunts from the chair where she’s slouched, “Waves and Le Capitaine are upstairs in your bedroom already.”

“And why aren’t you up there, helping.”

“Because, then, I wouldn’t have been able to torment you, HaughtFoot.”

Nicole’s eyes roll so hard, she wonders if she strained something.

“Let’s just get this done, alright.”

Ava is already heading up the stairs, leaving the two friends to their sparring.

She listens for a moment, then follows the sound of voices down the short hallway”

“I still can’t believe you have this.” Sara’s voice reaches her.

Ava turns into the doorway, and stops cold.

“What the hell is that doing here?”

Nicole stops just behind her. “What?”

“That! That nightmare of a wardrobe!” She gapes at the freestanding white flatpack closet, stacked full with boxes and files.”

“Oh, yeah, I know, it’s not to everyone’s taste. I guess I’m just an IKEA kind of a gal. It’s worked well to contain Waverly’s files until we find a better solution.”

But that’s…that’s ours! Mine and Sara’s. We built it together.”

Hey, Aves. Can you believe it? Waves says Nicole bought it from a local warehouse store.”

“Yup!” Nicole says brightly, “I got it on a good clearance too. It had been a floor model or something. There was a peg missing, and some scuffs on the inside like someone crawled inside, but it was solid.”

“More like walked through it to Narnia, or at least the mattress department.”

“Wha?”

“Nicole, you won’t believe it. Sara says this is the Ergrik wardrobe that she and Ava built to try to escape from this demon, Neron, who had trapped Ava’s soul…in her own personal Purgatory. Can you imagine? Part of her Purgatory ended up in your house, in Purgatory.”

Sara turned and stared at Waverly. “Could that be it? Could all our different Purgatories be merging together somehow?” She looked over at Ava, reached out for her hand.

“I don’t know, babe. Maybe we can find more answers in Waverly’s notes.”


	15. Just the Insanity that Passes for Normal

Waverly closed the door softly and walked into the small galley kitchen in the homestead. She and Wynonna, Nicole, Sara and Ava had returned a while ago with her files. The others were finishing hauling them into the WaveRider.

She had just settled Nora and Ray in Mama’s bedroom. Ray hadn’t wanted to stay on the ship after almost merging with his suit. He said he wanted to be around organic materials for a while. When Wynonna had volunteered a room, he had jumped at the offer. Nora was happy to accompany him.

Waverly opened the refrigerator and started pulling ingredients out for her favorite, quick, vegetarian meal. As she did so, she unconsciously murmured the recipe instructions to herself. It was a recipe she had learned from her one of her foreign language coaches as a Practical exercise.

She startled when Zari asked her a question from the doorway.

“Where did you learn to make that?” Zari asked in her family’s language. The dish was one of her favorites her mother had often made it when She and Behrad were young.

“One of my instructors taught me to prepare it a few years ago. I love it. Its quick and light, and always reminds me of her. I’ve made it ever since.”

“You speak Farsi like it’s your native tongue. Who was your teacher? I can’t imagine to many native speakers live in this area.”

Waverly ducked her head. She hadn’t realized she was speaking Farsi.

“Oh, I didn’t learn it from someone here. She lived in Washington, DC with her family. I couldn’t go away for college. The University set me up with an Online curriculum for my Ancient Languages that included real-life scenario language skills with Farsi, Arabic, and Hindu speakers. Nasreen taught me this as a part of her lesson. She would set her tablet on the counter and have me write it in Farsi and read it back as I prepared it. She helped me fully embrace being a Vegetarian. We would often do lessons while she cooked for her daughter, they always seemed so happy. I miss being able to call her. I lost touch when her family moved.”

“You said her name was Nasreen? Do you know her last name?”

“No, she was very protective of her family. I never even knew her husband’s first name. She had a young daughter, maybe 10 years old. She called her Zee.”

“No. Way.”

“What?”

“Behrad! Come in here! B!”

“What!? What is it? What’s wrong Z?”

Zari speaks to him in rapid-fire Farsi “Waverly knows Maman! She taught her our language when we lived in DC just before you were born. She must be the one Maman used to talk about.

“You…You’re Zee? And Your Maman is Nasreen…?!” Waverly let out a shriek, and lept across the intervening space and dragged the Terazi siblings into a crushing hug.

“I can’t believe this! How are you grown! Wait, wait! The WaveRider! TimeShip!! I just realized! Your Future Zee!! Oh, Nasreen must be sooo proud of you!”

“She always said you reminded her that everyone has darkness in their life, but you must find those who help you hold the light.” Zari said, returning the hug.

"The last time we talked was a few years ago. She had mentioned you were having trouble with the kids in school. I told her about growing up as the town Pariah’s sister, and how I got through it Okay. It seemed to help her to know I had experienced some of the same things when I was a kid."

"I remember hearing her talking to someone about me being bullied, I just thought it was someone at the school, like a counselor or something."

“Oh, I wish I could talk to her again. I’ve missed our conversations. I haven’t even been able to tell her Wynonna’s back, or that I have a niece, now.” Waverly quiets, distress crossing her face. “The last time I spoke with her, my uncle had just been killed. Geeze, I was still with that dumpster fire, Champ” “I wonder what she would say about me and Nicole?”

“Well, I can answer that for you.” Behrad breaks in to Waverly’s musings. “She always said she didn’t care who we loved, just that we did, and were loved equally in return. As far as this Champ goes, I remember her using _champ_ instead of _idiot_ or _bully_. I never knew why. I guess now I do.” He and Zari laugh, and Waverly joins in.

Nicole steps in the house, looking for Waverly. "Hey, Babe? Mick is lighting a fire out back with his mini-flame thrower. Your missing it. Plus, Wynonna is getting hangry."

“Waves? Is the food ready? Wynonna is threatening…” She pauses at the door, “Everything Okay in here?”

“Nicole! They’re Nasreen’s Kids! Remember, the women I told you about, who taught me Farsi?”

“Really? I guess we add that to the list of Connect-the Dots."

"Is Nasreen well?”

“Ha, yeah, her and Baba are doing great, in 2040. Right now? In your present? I think the whole world is going through a rough patch, but we made it through okay.”

“Waverly, you should try to get back in touch with her. I know she would appreciate it. The move from DC was hard on her, she lost a lot of connections.”

“I’ll do that. Not sure how I’ll explain tracking her down without freaking her out, but I’ll think of something. She’s such a special person. She helped me work through a lot of issues I had with losing people important to me. She’d been through so much as well, since immigrating to the US with her family.”

Wynonna bursts through the door. Spotting the dish Waverly had finished during their conversation, she grabbed it, spun over to the fridge was reaching for the meat when Waverly intervened. Taking the dish back, she told her sister to grab the whiskey, some six packs and the meat for the grill. Wynonna does so, marching back outside holding them above her head like the Championship Hockey trophy from ’06. Meanwhile, Waverly gathered some non-alcoholic drinks. She motioned for Nicole and the Terazi siblings to follow, and they all headed to the rear of the house.

Stepping outside, they saw a bonfire burning brightly against the darkening sky.

\--------------------

The evening was cool and crisp. Everyone decided to take a break, and just enjoy the night without worrying about the problems facing them. Waverly and Wynonna have taken up residence in their traditional lawn chairs. Waverly snuggles down deeper into the quilt she grabbed from her bed upstairs. The two sisters stare into the flames crackling in the pit.

Wynonna rolls her head toward her sister. “Hey. Babygirl.”

“What’s up, Wynonna.”

“I like these people.”

“Yeah. Me too. They’ve been through some crazy stuff.”

“So have we. Most of it bad. These guys at least screw things up for the better, it seems. I just screw things up.”

“Wynonna…”

“I’m sorry there’s been so much trouble since I came back. You didn’t deserve to be dragged into this whole mess.”

Waverly takes a deep breath. She knows Wynonna still believes, deep down, that she is the cause of all the tragedy in their lives. “Wy. Listen to me. Really listen to me.” “You said once, that I was the best thing in your life, that you couldn’t lose me. Well, it’s the same here. You are the best thing in my life. The truest thing. The most constant.”

“What about Red? Don’t tell me she’s not your person.”

“Of course, she is. But you know everything we went through with Mama and Ward, and Willa. You know how hard it was living with Gus and Uncle Curtis, and the tomatos...”

“Oh god’s, those fracking tomatoes…”

“…How much this town just really _sucks balls,_ even if we did finally get a vegetarian restaurant.”

“It really does.”

“How, even before that night, but for damn sure after, this town went out of its way to try to bury us.”

“This whole mess as you put it. It was always for the two of us to fight, to fix. You are, and always have been, my hero. And even more, my Sister.”

Wynonna reached over, squeeze what she assumed was her sisters knee under all the quilts. Becoming acutely uncomfortable with the emotional charge that had built up, she went to her go-to, and deflected. “What do you think Jett and Punk-rock are talking about?”

“Who knows. Robin doesn’t usually take to people that fast, he was burned too many times in HighSchool.”

Across the fire Robin is sitting on an upturned stump. Jeremy is leaning back against his legs, having just fallen asleep, snoring softly. Robin rests a hand on his shoulder, making sure he doesn’t slide into the fire as he sleeps. His other hand is tucked into the orange vest he’s still wearing. He turns half way to face the person next to him, continuing the conversation. “...So, the Smell actually had a big influence on the Punk scene in this country.”

“We should tell Rayge.

“Who…who is Rayge?” Robin asks, bewildered. He thought he had met all these new temporal drifters.

Charlie just grins, and shouts to the group on the other side of the fire. “Oi Rayge!”

Ray lifts his head, turning to Charlie.

“This ‘ere swot is tellin’ me tha the Smell was “ _Influential_ ”

“oh, erm, that’s great. Charlie, but really, it’s just Ray.”

“Ha, Yeah. You definitely influenced Ray/ge. Influenced him right into a life of dognapping and betrayal.” Nate jokes. “Complete with street tats.”

“Oh, no, but, hey!” Ray stammers/p>

“And you _influenced_ Rory into being QB.”

Mick curls his lip and grunts.

“And you _influenced_ Sara into bodily assault of the Queen’s Royal Gaurds.”

“Hey, now, that was just a bit of light field training for them!” Sara call from across the fire.

“Ey Just Ray, you still sportin’ that ink, Mate? Or’d ya ‘av Ole Gid remove it?” Zari asked, in a horrible fake accent, bouncing her shoulder into his.

“Yeah, yeah. Yer all a buncha wankers!”

“Hey, Charlie. The Smell really were Aces” Ray says, seriously, in his very un-British accent. “And, of course I kept the tattoo, I loved that little corgi.”

“Yer one of the good ones, Just Ray.”

Ava and Sara have been curled up next to each other on a lounge chair watching the antics. Just a little of the usual insanity that passes for normal around them.

Ava’s long legs are stretched out in front, Sara has hers curled up and is leaning against Ava’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. She honestly can’t remember the last time everyone just relaxed like this. The lingering worries of the day and the aches from the crash were fading for now. She shivers as a chill wind blows across her back. She presses closer, debating getting up to find a blanket or coat from the WaveRider.

Nicole was sitting alone, alternating between keeping a easy eye on everyone, to make sure they stay safe with the fire, and gazing out at the star strewn landscape. She watches Sara curl tighter against Ava. Having experienced that move with Waverly, she recognizes the signs of someone fighting to stay in contact despite discomfort. She quietly walks back into the Homestead, grabbing a pile of blankets, throws, and even a few down coats and hats. She knows no one is quite ready to call it a night, but the temperature is dropping to single digits, and she doesn’t want hypothermia adding to the chaos. Going back outside, she hands them to the various groupings, starting with the Earp sisters.

Nate, Nora, and Ray are in a cluster with Zari and Behrad. Nora has her legs tucked up under her, Ray is sitting with his long arms bent and resting on his knees, lanky frame leaning forward towards the fire. He stares quietly into the flames, not responding to the talk around him. Nicole hands the group a stack of blankets, watching as Nora and Nate make sure Ray is bundled in a blanket before she moves on.

As Nicole approaches Mick, she notices he has fallen asleep in the lawn chair, his beer leaning precariously to the side. She carefully slides it out of his grip, setting it on a nearby stump he’s been setting his empty’s on. She’s about to cover him with a light throw when his eyes pop open, startling her.

“I’m good, here, Pig.” He grunts softly.

Nicole, having lived with Wynonna’s deep ingrained and nearly instinctual distrust and dislike of police, says nothing. She simply sets a throw next to him, with a cap for his head leaving the decision to him.

She moves on, quietly helping Robin wrap Jer in a down blanket, and pulling a knit cap over his head as well, making sure his hands and legs are covered.

Charlie, for all their sass, has to grudgingly admits they’re starting to like this copper, if only for how she cares for people without pressure. They smile at the redhead and gratefully accept a bold, multicolored throw to wrap around their shoulders before turning back to the conversation with Robin.

Nicole approaches the two blonde women last. Sara and Ava are talking quietly, Ava’s arm wrapped around Sara’s low back. They look up, as Nicole steps close.

“Thanks for this, Nicole” Ava says burrowing in to the offered warmth.

“You’re welcome”

“Honestly, Nicole thank you for taking care of my crew, even the grumps. I’ll apologize on behalf of Mick. He has a Hate-Hate relationship with cops. And Charlie, well, they have a… complicated… relationship with anyone in authority.” Sara says, having noticed the cool reception the Sheriff has received throughout the day.

“Trust me, I’ve dealt with worse. Wynonna could give your guys a run for their money with clapback. And, to be honest, I get where they’re coming from, there’s a lot of abuse of power still today that we’re fighting to clean up.”

“And really, it was easy enough to grab the gear. Can’t have everyone get chilled, and the temps dropping into the single digits tonight.”

Sara, surprised, says “I didn’t think it would get that cold here already, here. Below freezing, really?”

Nicole laughs, “Oh, no. I forgot your Americans for a minute. I’m talking Celsius, not Fahrenheit. I guess it would be low 40’s Fahrenheit, maybe?”

“Oh. Hah! Right we're in Canada now.”

“Yup, welcome to the metric system.”

Well, how ever you measure it, it’s definitely getting colder. Ever since I was shipwrecked in the North China Sea, I can’t stand cold weather much.”

“North China Sea?”

“Yeah. Part of my seriously misspent youth. I ran away with my sister’s boyfriend for a trip on his yacht. There was a huge storm and the between that and the bomb, the ship sunk. I was stranded, left behind clinging to a piece of wreckage, nearly freezing before I was spotted by a passing ship.”

Nicole, having heard a part of Sara’s backstory throughout the day, shook her head. “No, but you said, “the North China Sea”?”

“Er, yes. That’s where Lian Yu Island is.” Sara answers, perplexed at why that detail is confusing.

“But, there is no North China Sea.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. I’ve heard of the South China Sea, and the Yellow Sea, maybe. But never the North China Sea.” She turns to where the Earp sisters are sitting.

“Hey Waves?”

“Yeah, Nic. What’s up?”

“Nothing, Just… Have you ever heard of a North China Sea?”

“You mean South or East?”

“Nope, North.”

No, no North China Sea. Where would that even be? The northern border of China borders Mongolia and Russia. There’s no ocean for thousands of miles. Oh! The Yellow Sea! That’s north of the East China Sea, but it’s really more of a large bay heading towards Beijing, then there’s the Philippine Sea and the Sea of Japan. And to the west there’s...”

“Okay, Waves. I get it.” Nicole breaks in grinning, knowing that when the smaller brunette gets on a roll, she’s hard to stop. “Thanks for confirming for me.”

“Why do you ask, though?

“Just something me and Sara were talking about. No big deal.”

Waverly nods, and goes back to bantering with Wynonna and Charlie and Robin, who sit nearby.

Nicole turns back to Sara, who is looking at Ava, a bit shocked at this new information.

“Man, I knew that people and cities changed after the Crisis, but I didn’t think the shape of the whole world changed.”

“I don’t know, babe. I guess we never really looked at it that closely, because we were basing out of the TimeStream so much.”

Sara stares off into the distance disturbed by all the implication of full scale geologic shifts and the disappearance of not just Lian Yu, but the entire oceanic area where it lay.

While she was still musing about that, Gideon's voice came over the communicator that she never left behind. “Captain, I have an urgent communication coming through on the video channel.”

Groaning at the return to reality, Sara responds “Who is it Gideon?”

“She has asked to remain anonymous until the call is connected.”

Sara looks at Ava, who shrugs. “Might as well take the call, babe. It may be important.”

As if just having been thinking about that time a moment ago had forged a link, an image from her past came on her phone’s screen. “Nyssa” she sighed under her breath.

Ava presses her lips to Sara’s shoulder, understanding her turmoil. She and Sara had spoken about her time with the League of Assassins, both times with the League, actually. Despite her distrust of Oliver and dislike of his motivations, she had come to terms with his importance in Sara’s past. With Nyssa, she knew that the other woman loved Sara, she knew that Sara had loved her deeply as well. She had met Nyssa before, through the course of their travels. While she didn’t appreciate the woman calling Sara her “Beloved” all the time, she understood her sentiment. Ava even had a feeling that it was said in part to razz her and Sara, just a little bit. Ava found herself liking the woman who had forged a new path for an ancient, traditional, secretive society. If Nyssa was reaching out using modern technology, she knew it was going to be something of import.

“Answer her, Sara. Let’s see what she needs from us.”

Sara nods, opening the connection.

“Hello, Beloved” Intones a voice unchanged by the years and trials passed between meetings.

“Hi Nyssa.” Sara says.

“Hello, Ms. Raatko.” Ava says, still sitting close beside her.

Nicole had started to step away to give them privacy. She was still close enough to hear the voice of the caller, though. She thought she recognized the voice intonation and cadence, she couldn’t place its owner immediately. Her instant response was one of consternation. Then, the name of the caller registered.

Nyssa…Raatko…

Her jaw dropped, and she stood momentarily frozen “Wha…”

She turned back to the WaveRider Captain, not believing what she heard. The voice though, and now that she listened, the distinct accent that she had only heard from one person, ever. For some reason, this, beyond anything that had happened in the past day, was overwhelming her mind. She started backing away from the group around the fire.

Ava and Waverly noticed her distress first.

“Nicole? What’s wrong, babe? Nicole?!” Waverly set aside her blankets and got up, trying to catch up to the redhead.

Nicole was unable to respond, her mind spiraling, finally processing all the terrifying, stressful, bizarre, and bewildering events that had happened since her morning cup of coffee. She started shaking, going pale.

Ava stood up from her place next to Sara.

“Nicole.”

She got no response either. Trying a different tact, she took hold of Nicole’s arm so she wouldn’t fall on the uneven ground.

Using her Department Chief voice she called “Sheriff Haught. Report.”

It worked, at least partially.

“I…no…but… Raatko... how… and… then, the cliff, and we flew?! ...and his… his arm was… a werewolf…and then Bobo…How…Master…”

“Sheriff Haught. I need your report. Take a breath and tell me what is happening.” She guided Nicole to an unoccupied chair. Waverly hovered nearby, distressed.

The sensation of her back contacting the cold chair snapped Nicole out of her fugue. Her eyes flicked between Sara, Ava and Waverly for a second, before settling on Ava. “Sara is talking to Nyssa Raatko.”

“Yes. Why is that important to you?”

Nicole continues as if she hasn’t spoken. “Master Nyssa Raatko. Guru of Hand to hand combat, close quarters weapons and self-defense, Nyssa Raatko.”

Waverly makes the connection. “She’s your former instructor, right? The one you told me about? She taught at the Police Academy; she was trying to recruit you to join her taskforce.”

“Yes. I had a message on my phone from her this morning. I hadn’t had a chance to listen to it or call her back. I forgot about it, with…everything… today.”

Ava locks eyes with Sara. "Nicole. Nyssa Raatko is Ra's al Ghuul, former leader of the League of Assassins."

Sara had continued her conversation with Nyssa, while keeping tabs on what was happening with Nicole, Ava and Waverly. She made a decision, then, and refocused on Nyssa. “I think we need to talk in person. I can come get you and bring you here. I just need your location.”

“There is no need, Beloved.”

“Nyssa, I need you to come here, and I don’t think it can wait for normal travel.”

“I agree, Beloved. And so, I have journeyed to your side, once again.”

“What are you talk…”

Before Sara can finish her response, there is movement in the shadows just beyond the fire’s light. A form emerges from the darkness, wearing what looked like a modified, modern version of samurai warrior armor. The black leather wrapped hilts of two swords angle up over the figure’s shoulders. What appears to be a compact bow is secured to her thigh, a quiver of fléchettes strapped to her forearm. The figures hands are outstretched, with palms out showing no harm intended.

Waverly starts to step in front of Nicole, only to be jostled aside as the other woman surges to her feet. Nicole strides purposefully towards the darkened figure who stops just on the edge of the light circle, flashes from the firelight illuminating brief glimpses of her form. Nicole stops mere feet away, forms a diamond with her fingers pressed together and bows low. “Master Raatko”

The Legends, having failed to notice the mood shift of some of their party, are startled and start to jump up to their feet.

Wynonna curses at the sudden appearance of a stranger, reaching down for PeaceMaker as she leaps to her feet, on guard against this newest intruder.

Sara reacts instantly.

“Stand Down, guys. I know her. We’re Okay.” she calls out, and, not needing a repeat of the morning’s chaos, she quickly blocks Wynonna from drawing Peacemaker.

Wynonna glares at her, begrudgingly impressed with her strength.

“I’m surrounded by tiny Amazons.”

Waverly just winks at her, still concerned about Nicole’s response.

Back across the fire, Nicole is still holding her bow, waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Breathing in… breathing out… breathing in…

A hand stretches out, rests on her shoulder. “Rise, Sheriff Haught. You no longer need bow to one such as myself. Word of your exploits have reached far beyond the confines of this Demon-hold.”


	16. Why do I get the feeling you know all about this

Nicole straightens, and looks into the eyes of her mentor for the first time in years. She holds out her hand to grasp Nyssa’s. Nyssa takes the offered hand, then uses it to pull Nicole close and embraces her as if they were sisters. Nicole closes her eyes and returns the embrace, holding tight to the woman who helped form and guide her course.

During this exchange, Ava and Sara approach, waiting for Nyssa to turn to them.

“It has been too long, Beloved, since we have met in person. Much has changed in the world.”

“And yet nothing at all, my friend.” Sara returns.

Nicole looks at Sara in sudden understanding. She thinks back to the morning in the med bay, Sara’s outfit, the escrima/bo staff, the extreme control and precision. “You’re the one.”

“I am?” Sara says with a shade of a smirk, earning her an elbow from Ava.

“When I was training with her, Master Raatko would speak of a former trainee that became a shadow in white; who led her to a new path. That’s you, isn’t it.”

“Yes, I am indeed Ta-er al-Sahfer, her Yellow Bird. She saved me, when I was stranded, broken, and starving. She trained me, loved me, and let me fly. She gave me my third life; I helped her forge her second path.”

Nyssa looks at Sara, bemused.

"There will be time enough for reminiscence, Beloved. Now, though, I require your collaboration. I am here as Ra’s. As both Daughter and Bride of the Demon, and as Ra’s Al Ghul, with threefold providence. This new world my husband forged out of devastation seeks balance, before it tears itself apart.”

Nicole half turns, partially facing the group that still lingers around the fire. “Uh, Sara, Ava? Do you think we could move this inside, maybe limit the group-think until we learn what Master Raatko has to say?”

Sara nods, seeing the wisdom of that idea.

“Alright, Legends. Pack it up. Show’s over.”

That comment is met with groans, but the motley crew starts clearing up the chairs and blankets, stacking them haphazardly, to be dealt with in the morning. Most of the group starts heading back to the entrance ramp to the WaveRider.

Ray delays long enough to bag up the dishes, bottles, and cans that have been strewn around, and scattered. Watching quietly as the billionaire tech genius does this simple chore, Nora steps up and helps him finish. He smiles at her, not used to anyone offering assistance. She smiles back, then takes the bag from him, sets it against the house. She takes his hand and leads him back into the house, to the room prepared for them by Waverly.

Nyssa faces back to Nicole.

“Nicole Haught. I would greet your Angel and the Gaurdian, if you would so allow.”

“Of course, Master Raatko. Can you tell me, though, what did you mean by your husband? I mean no disrespect; I did not think you were married. And forgive me, but my impression was that you preferred the company of women.

“I take no offense at your words, Nicole. You are correct in your assumptions. As to my Husband, that was not of my choice. My father followed the old ways of our people. He was a very traditional man.”

Ignoring Sara’s sarcastic snort, Nyssa continued.

“He arranged a marriage to a man, not of my choosing. When I refused to bow to his wishes, he linked my inheritance and legacy to my compliance. When I refused to kneel, he made it a condition of my very survival. It was one of the very few times in my life that I subjugated my will to another’s. And it is why I now bow to no one.”

“I am sorry you had to experience that. It was hard enough to be in a failed marriage that I entered by my own choice, but to be coerced and forced into a relationship is unconscionable.”

“Thank you for that, Nicole, but it worked out as destiny required. I wonder though, that you question my having a husband, but do not question the rest.”

“If this conversation had happened during my morning coffee, maybe I would have. Much has happened since sunrise. It has been an…enlightening day, to say the least.”

“Yes, I expect you speak the truth. Come, though, I would meet your family.”

“You never spoke of family, or your past aside from brief mentions of your Beloved.”

“No. I have chosen to forge a new path, and dwelling on past trials has only served to cause me pain." " Let us go, now. I would greet your angel.

“How do you know she’s my angel?” Nicole asked, as she started back towards the Earp sisters.

“It was written in the stars and sung by the winds.”

Nicole looks askance at the verbosity from her taciturn friend.

“Or, mayhap, I spoke with someone in this Purgatory of yours, seeking direction. A rather rotund man, in a very bright shirt.”

“Nedley.”

“I do believe that was the name he gave, while chastising my attire as `inaccurate Samurai Cosplay’. He is quite fond of you.”

“He is the father I never had.”

“I expect that is true.”

“Come on, I would be honored to introduce you to My Beloved, as well as the sister I never wanted.”

“I heard that, RedNaught.” Wynonna called out from the fire.

“Of course, you did, Wynonna.”

Approaching the fire, Nicole looked at Waverly. “Waverly Earp, I would like to introduce you to Master Nyssa Raatko, who apparently also calls herself Ra’s al Ghul. She was nearly responsible for postponing our first meeting in Shorty’s.

Waverly grins at that. “Hello Ms. Raatko. I am extremely glad that Nicole declined your job offer, though I know she would have excelled at whatever task was asked of her.”

“Waverly Earp, nothing would have delayed your connection. Though she did not know the details, her mission would have led her to the same doors, though with a different calling that to Protect and Serve.”

Waverly raises an eyebrow at that. “What would it have been, if I may ask?

“To replace evil with death.”

“Nyssa.”

“Yes.”

"Meaning the Beginning"

"It does, indeed." 

“Ra’s al Ghul”

“Yes.”

“Head of the Demon.”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Bit loaded, that."

Nyssa smiles at that reaction. “I was told you were extraordinary, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly looked at her quizzically. “Told by whom?”

“My sister-in-law and her fiancée.”

“Which answers exactly NOTHING.” Wynonna breaks in.

“Perhaps this will.” Nyssa replies, looking towards the distant road.

While this conversation is happening, Gideon contacted Sara. “Captain, a…vehicle…is approaching.”

“Why the hesitation, Gideon?”

“Captain, I fear my sensor’s may not be functioning correctly. I will run a diagnostic to rule out time dysplasia.”

“Gideon?”

Nate’s voice breaks in instead “It’s the GetAway, Cap! The GetAway! Remember?! That RV we commandeered in ‘The Nixon Affair’! Remember?!!”

“Nate!” Sara calls, slightly exasperated by his outburst. “Yes, I remember. How did it get here? Last time we saw that thing, was at the roadblock in Virginia.”

“I’ll try to trace it through the DMV, and whatever Canada’s version is, Captain.” Says Zari, significantly calmer than Nate.

“Thanks, Z.” Sara responds.

She approaches Nyssa, “Why do I get the feeling you know all about this.” Sara gestures towards the RV heading towards the Earp homestead, trailed by a cloud of dust.

Nyssa only smiles, content to wait.

Soon enough, the RV is close enough to ID from the ground.

Nicole furrows her brow, recognizing the vehicle as a new addition to the local vehicle listings. “Wonder what Roy and Tia are doing way out here?”

“My sister in law and her fiancée are here at my bequest, Nicole.”

“Wait, that’s Speedy!? And Roy!?” Sara exclaims, disbelieving.

“Indeed, Beloved.”

Without another word, Sara takes off at a sprint around the house, determined to greet the RV and its occupants as soon as possible.

The group follows after her, more slowly.

“Can someone please explain why the Town Administrator is here? And why Nyssa keeps saying Tia Reign is her Sister-in-Law? And why Sara is so excited to see them?” Nicole asks.

“And what is Speedy? Cuz it sure ain’t that piece of 1960s retro-refuse.” Wynonna adds.


	17. Around the table

As Sara reaches the driveway, the RV is just turning under the headgate. Before it stops fully, the passenger door bursts open and a woman with short brown hair leaps out and starts running towards Sara.

“Thea! What are you guys doing here?” Sara wraps her friend in a tight hug, reaching out for Roy when he approaches.

“Sara, it’s a long story. I came here a while ago, for Nyssa. They know me as Tia Reign here, though.”

“But why…” Sara is about to ask more details, when the others join them.

Nicole’s eyes tighten as she sees the woman she knows as Tia, the new Purgatory Town Administrator, wrapped in a hug from the time-traveling Captain.

“Ms. Reign, we seem to have a lot to discuss.”

“Your right, Sheriff. Starting with my real name. Why don’t we go inside? We need to get on the same page for what’s coming.”

They gathered around the table in the Earp Kitchen. Sara and Ava sit next to Roy and Tia across from Nicole and Waverly. Nyssa sits next to Nicole and Wynonna has taken her spot at the table end, by Waverly.

Sara idly wonders if there is a shotgun racked under the table here, like the blaster they have ready-access to on the WaveRider.

Wynonna got the ball rolling, after taking a drink from her recently refilled flask. “Definitely gonna need to be whiskey-soaked for this,” She mutters.

“So, who wants to start? We already know why the timey-whimey, white leather Amazon and the escapee from the prequel to Clone-wars crashed here. Why the sudden invasion of Ninjas and the new Town Suit?” Wynonna challenges.

Nonplussed and trying to decide if they should take offense, the newcomers sit back in their chairs.

“Let me start by introducing myself.” Tia says, after settling herself. “My real name is Thea Queen. My brother was Oliver Queen, also known as the vigilante Green Arrow. I worked with him and Sara back home, under the moniker ‘Speedy’. Roy really is my fiancé, but he is also ‘Arsenal’. We have spent years fighting corruption and evil in our city and around the world.”

After a beat, Nyssa addresses Nicole and Waverly.

“I feel I must apologize for orchestrating this deception. I have spent my life fighting against evil. I have connections from former League members in many parts of the world. Word of the troubles here began growing louder. I directed Thea and Roy here after we completed our destruction of the Lazarus Pits.”

“Is that why you were a trainer at the Academy? I’m sorry, but knowing what I know now, that seems like a bit of a come-down.” Nicole asks.

“I have done many things in my life, in the name of my mission. Working with you was not a “come-down” as you say. I wanted you to join me, to join us.”

“The battle continues, though the players have shifted.”

“Why me?”

“A source within the group you called Black Badge came across the story of your survival. I traced your travels, and when I saw your chosen course, I set mine to intersect.”

“Black Badge.” Wynonna interrupts, angrily. “You work with Black Badge, you can get the hell off my land.”

“I do not, as you say, work for Black Badge. I said I had a source inside. I have since lost touch, and fear she is lost to me.”

“She… When did you lose contact?” Nicole asks.

"Eliza last contacted me several years ago, after you had already joined the Sheriff’s department.”

“Eliza. Eliza Shapiro. Super bendy, possibly fire-breathing, Friend of Dolls… Eliza Shapiro?” Wynonna asks.

“That is an accurate description, yes. What do you know of her?”

“I know the Black Badge Director Mooney executed her in front of us when we were attempting to rescue Dolls.”

Nyssa is quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry. Was she a friend?” Nicole asks.

“A friend, yes. And perhaps a bit more than that. I will never know.”

Sara reached across the table, and gripped Nyssa’s hand.

Taking a breath, Nyssa squeezed Sara’s hand, then released it.

She continued.

“We had long known that this area was a Demon-hold. There were tales from the very beginnings of the League, that it was more, that it was a Gateway.”

Waverly shudders.

Wynonna takes another drink.

Sara picks up the questioning.

“Why did you send Thea and Roy in undercover? Why send them at all?”

“The reason is multifaceted, Beloved. You remember that we started the destruction of the Resurrection Pits to stop Athena from gaining more power and prevent other tyrants from gaining immortality.”

“Of course.”

“While we succeeded in our goal, we have not been able to bring the pretenders in the Thanatos Guild to an end. And with this shifting in the ley lines after the world’s recreation, as well as the resurgence of other Greek deities, they now have the backing of their namesake as well.”

“Support from Thanatos, the actual Thanatos, Greek god of Death.” Waverly asks.

“That is correct.”

“You are certain it is Thanatos.” Waverly repeats, starting to see how these recent events are linking them even more tightly together.

“As I have said, yes.”

“Member of the Greek Pantheon, Son of Nix, and twin brother of Hypnos, that Thanatos.” Waverly asks.

“Yes, Waverly.” Nyssa replies.

“Hypnos, wasn’t that the one that slept the whole town for 7 months and let the SpiderSisters run free. The one Wynonna and Dolls killed to prevent him from being used against us in the future? That Hypnos?” asks Nicole.

“Seems like it.” Waverly responds.

“Wait, you’re talking about the Clock-Maker?” Wynonna asks “What about Poppy? Do you think she is involved?”

“Do you think she stuck around Waves?" Nicole interjects. "After everything with her grandfather, and Tucker and all, I figured she split out of here at first opportunity. It wasn’t exactly our best hour.”

“I don’t know. She had been keeping in touch with Chrissy for a while. I can ask her tomorrow if she knows anything.”

Ava asks “Who is this Athena, anyways? Please tell me it’s not the actual Warrior Goddess.”

“Indeed not. No, Athena is a former consort of my father’s. She took exception to my taking command of the League after his death at the hand of my husband. She believed she was owed the title of Ra’s, that she had earned it. She formed the Thanatos Guild from disgruntled members of the League.” Nyssa answers her

“You fail to mention that Athena was a high-ranking member of the League and one of their weapons masters. She trained not only you and your sister Talia, but Sara and I as well. The last time we tangled Roy lost his arm and I got this beauty.” Thea says, indicating the scar on her face.

“Good thing dudes dig scars.” Wynonna says.

“So do Chicks.” Nicole and Sara, say at the same time, earning them smacks from Ava and Waverly respectively.

“In recent months, we have been hearing that the Guild has sought new power sources to replace the pits.” Thea says, drawing the conversation back in.

“And now Thanatos has learned of the demise of his Twin at the hand of mortals; specifically, you, Wynonna, and your Marshall Dolls. He will not let that stand. He cannot, if he means to remain within the Pantheon. He seeks retribution, and was in need of new obligates. They have joined forces and he has inflamed Athena and those who follow her to gain him his retribution.”

“You’re saying this murderous mistress and her cronies are still out there, being evil. And that Dr Kevorkian’s favorite god is inciting them to turn their attentions on us, in a personal vendetta.” Wynonna says.

“Basically, yes.” Thea agrees.

“That still doesn’t answer why you sent Tia, sorry, Thea and Roy to infiltrate our town and fake relationships with us." Nicole interjects. "Why did you take the Town Administrator position? Surely there were easier ways to investigate the town, and all of us." She interrogates Thea.

“Because I enjoyed the work and the challenge.” Thea answers. “I worked with my family’s company and then as assistant to the Mayor of Star City. I missed that connection to the community. There was nothing fake in my relationship with you, or the town, Nicole. Though I did have a secondary intention in my initial presence.”

“Nyssa, how long do you think we have?” Sara asks, getting back to the threat against them.

“Days, maybe a week. No more.”


	18. HaughShot, Put it Away.

“So, we have some time.”

“What kind of weaponry and resources do you guys have here on your homestead, beyond what we’ve already seen.”

“Uh, we haven’t inventoried in a while. Why don’t we clear the table, and we’ll gather our gear?”

A short time later, an eclectic array of weaponry is piled on the table. There are shotguns, pistols, knives, and machetes. There are also steel animal traps, spiked sticks, bats with nails driven through, a metal scissors tied to stick, a giant hedge clipper with a razor edge, a pitchfork with tines sharpened to a lethal edge, and what looked like Super Soaker water guns filled with some kind of bubbling liquid. Other items visible are WWII hand grenades, a few lengths of rope, what appears to be a T-Shirt or potato gun, and a flask with a hole in one corner, and a small mason jar with a viscous oily yellow liquid.

Nyssa looks appalled, Thea and Roy are just perplexed. Ava and Sara are smiling, feeling even more connected to this wild crew.

“What’s with the SuperSoaker?”

“Oh, we used it to Kombucha-cleanse Nedley of his ballpuffer parasitic troll monster problem.” Wynonna says.

“Turns out Kombucha really is good for the soul.” Waverly adds.

“And it’s easier to make than milking skunks.” Nicole says, as if that explains everything.

“A SuperSoaker? And Kombucha? To fight a monster?” Thea asks.

“Yup.”

“What’s in the jar”

“Anal gland secretions of mercaptan from the resident mustlids.” Waverly answers.

The others just look at each other.

“It’s skunk butt juice.” Wynonna clarifies.

“Legends.” Ava says.

Sara nods, smiling.

“And you say you’ve used all this. Against Monsters and Demons.”

“Sure.”

“Seriously?” Thea asks, disbelieving.

“Why? What do you use?”

“I… haven’t honestly fought an actual demon, or monster. Just meta-enhanced humans with criminal superiority complexes.”

“Amateurs” Wynonna smirks.

“What works on them?”

“Well, I prefer my sword, or a bow and arrows.”

“A bow and arrow. Cute. But we don’t need a cupid around here.” Wynonna quips.

An instant after she says this, three arrows with surgical steel tips are aimed, rock steady, three inches from her face.

Nyssa, Thea and Roy have all activated their high-tech bows, compliments of the ArrowTech and the design skill of Felicity.

Before Wynonna can react, Waverly is pushing her backwards, and stepping in front of her.

“Put Them Down. Now!” Nicole’s voice cracks out, along with the chilling sound of a shotgun racking in a round.

As quickly as the bows were drawn, Nicole has grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at the trio.

Nyssa looks over at her, and sees a darkness that she had missed before. She releases the tension on her bow, and lowers the point towards the ground. She motions to Thea and Roy to do the same.

“Merely a demonstration of the seriousness of a most ancient form of weaponry.”

“No one here doubts that they are serious weapons. Wynonna will push every button she can find, and drive you mad if you try to be serious. But do not, ever, point a weapon at her again.” Nicole says, her face blank.

Sara stepped up next to Nicole and cautiously rested her hands on the shotgun. 

"Nicole. Let me have the gun, Nicole. No one here will cause harm to your family."

Nicole remains as if frozen, continuing to hold the shotgun steady, aimed at the newest arrivals.

Nyssa speaks to her again.

"I am sorry, Nicole. No harm was intended. We are here to help. You are not alone anymore."

Nicole shudders at the word Alone, but remains locked, frozen.

Wynonna steps around Waverly, squeezing her shoulder as she passes, and stands directly in front of the barrel. 

"HaughtShot, unless you're really going to shoot your load in my kitchen, put it away."

The off-color remark strikes something in Nicole. Her eyes refocus, shifting to Wynonna. "Still not my type, Earp"

"Whatever you say, Daddy."

Waverly smacks Wynonna on the arm after that comment.

"What! You Daddy is Me Daddy."

Sara coughs at that, chuckling.

Thea and Ray are a cross between amused and appalled.

“Can we _maybe_ just agree that everyone here is an amazing badass broad and maybe save the weaponry for the _actual_ bad guys?” Waverly chimes in. “And Roy too, I’m sure you’re great.”

Roy shakes his head, a bit non-plussed. “And I thought Star City had some weird ones.”

Thea looks over and smirks. “And here I thought you liked it a little weird.”

“That’s not what I meant. You… I… you know what, I’m going back to the camper. Let me know when the measuring contest is over.” Roy says, and walks out of the kitchen, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Nicole looks over to Nyssa. “I am sorry.”

“There is no need for apologies. And Waverly is correct. We are all “Bad Asses” and should focus our energies on the trouble that is encroaching our world.”

“Agreed” Says Sara.

“Sara, if we really are dealing with the Greeks again, we should get Charlie back over here, and maybe see if Dyon is in the mood for a trip to this frigid Limbo.” Ava speaks up.

“Maybe, but not tonight. Its late. Why don’t we table this, for now. We are relatively secure here. I’ll have Gideon extend her shielding to cover the homestead. We can come at it fresh in the morning.” Sara answers her.

“If that’s ok with you, Earp.”

“Probably a good idea.” Nicole agrees.

“Yeah. I’m almost as tired as when Hypnos was playing Sandman.” Waverly says.

Wynonna shrugs. “Yeah, fine. I can pretend to sleep.”

“Nyssa, do you want to crash on the WaveRider?” Sara asks, holding Ava’s hand as they leave the kitchen.

“No, Beloved. I have my own arrangements. I will not disturb you and your crew. No offense to your Gideon’s technology, but I prefer to remain where I am able to sense my enemies approaching.”

“Alright then.”

As they walk out, they see Roy sitting on the porch swing, waiting for Thea. Ava squeezes Sara's hand and steps away to let the old friends talk. 

“Thea, are you and Roy really going to sleep in that ancient RV?”

“You haven’t seen the inside, yet. We completely gutted it, total overhaul. We had to; it was so trashed when we bought it at the auction yard.” Roy says.

“It looked like it had been stolen mid-vacation and never recovered.” Thea adds. “The closet door had been busted in, there was duct-tape shreds on inside like someone had been tied up. We even found a couple of tranq darts with dried blood on them. It was messed up.”

“Yeah, we found this ratty pile of moldy matching t-shirts, and an old polaroid camera with an image of a very scared looking Asian woman. The worst was this little mason jar that some poor kid had made into a terrarium for bugs, even had a hole in the lid with tape over it, like they were keeping fireflies or something.” Roy says.

“The auction order said it had been impounded after being abandoned at a roadblock in the Seventies. Something about an abduction attempt on President Nixon.” 

“I just hope the family was okay.”

Sara chokes, looking appalled. She hadn’t thought about what happened to the “GetAway”, or what the aftermath of the Nixon Affair would look like to an outsider.

“Oh, I promise, that family made it through just fine.”

Thea looks at her friend, quizzically. “How could you know that?”

“Because that RV was one me and the Legends used on a mission just before the whole HeyWorld nonsense.”

“Sara! That was you? Are you kidding me? What about the family that owned it?”

“Hey, it’s not our fault it wasn’t returned to the owners. The State Troopers were supposed to handle that. The family was fine. It was parked right outside their home by Walter Reed. None of them were hurt.”

“What about the Asian woman.”

“That’s Mona. She’s part of my crew.”

“Why did she look so scared. That photo was haunting.”

“She was going through some things back then. She’s in a happier place now. I’ll introduce you tomorrow.”

“Gods, Sara. What is your life, even.”

“Its been a wild ride, that’s for sure.”

Thea smiles. She knows Sara has found her family in her motley crew.

“You and Ava still going strong?”

“Yeah. After the last few years, well. She makes me so happy. She’s my home, ya know?”

Thea looks at Roy, smiling. “I really do.”

They walk away together, Roy’s arm around Thea’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“See you in the morning, Lance.”

“In the morning.” Sara agrees, and heads off to the WaveRider with Ava.


	19. Satan’s Fake Bacon

The morning sun breaks the horizon, casting long shadows. Three forms take shape. Moving quickly, striking, dodging, spinning into attacks. The escrima sticks Waverly holds flash in the new sun as she launches into a double strike towards the woman in front of her. Nicole ducks low, bringing her back hand up to redirect the blow, and spins away, kicking out at the form approaching on her other side. Wynonna jumps like she’s playing Skip-It, and launches a punch at Waverly. The sparring match continues, each one striking out, attempting to wrap the others into disabling holds. Wynonna snags Nicole’s arm on blow redirected by Waverly and launches her over her shoulder. Nicole lands in a forward roll and springs back into the fight.

Before she can strike out, a new form leaps in front, spinning swords gleaming.

“Good morning, Nyssa.”

“Nicole.” The older woman answers. “May I join this al-sajal?”

Waverly stops cold; barely missing a strike from Wynonna, who curses and pulls back.

“You want to spar. With us.”

“Indeed.”

“Isn’t that…I dunno…like a mountain lion challenging a housecat?”

“You underestimate yourself, Waverly Earp. And you underestimate your training. I would have thought Talia had instilled more pride in you for your abilities.”

“Indeed, I did, sister.” Stepping from the shadows near the barn, Talia al-Ghul steps forward.

“Talia? Wha? Why?” Waverly stutters.

“Apologies, Waverly, for trespassing on your morning sessions. I learned my Sister was here late last night.”

“Waves, isn’t that your instructor from the dojo in town?” Wynonna asks in a whisper.

“You are correct, Wynonna Earp.” Talia says. “It seems my sister failed to mention our connection, or alert me to her arrival yesterday.”

The Waverider ramp lowers down. Sara, Ava, and Mona walk down, wearing clothes dampened with sweat from their own morning sparring match.

“Nyssa, Talia. I feel like I should have expected this reunion.” Sara says.

“It is good to see you again, Sara.”

“Dare I ask what you’re doing in Purgatory?”

“Teaching my students, Miss Earp included.”

There is a loud sound at the front of the homestead. And a groan as something clatters down the steps. Thea rounds the corner, rubbing her eyes.

“Doesn’t anyone know how to sleep in around here?” She stops and stares. “Talia.” She groans.

“Well, since we’re all awake, what say we continue the sparring match the Earps had going?” Sara grins broadly at the prospect.

“How long have they been at it?” Nate asks.

He and Ray and Nora are sitting in the chairs left out the night before, watching as the group of women battle, tagging in and out at seemingly random intervals. One moment the Homestead crew is fighting back to back against Ava, Sara, and Mona, while Nyssa, Talia, and Thea spar each other. Then they split off and switch groups, without a word and now Nicole, Nyssa and Ava are sparing Wynonna, Thea and Sara. Switch again, and Mona is taking on Thea and Waverly, while Sara and Ava face off with Nicole and Nyssa.

“Sunrise.” A very groggy Nora says.

The split off and are now fighting one on one.

“How much longer do you think they are going to be at it?” Nate asks.

The match between Waverly and Sara becomes intense, with Escrima sticks cracking off each other so fast and hard that it’s sounds like automatic gun fire.

‘No telling, really. Ava and Sara spar until they collapse sometimes. Sara and Kendra would, too.” Ray says.

Ava, Mona, and Talia split off and start working on extrication drills for restraint holds.

“Any way we can speed things up?”

“Maybe.” Ray answers. He looks over at Nora. Do you think they would mind if I raided the fridge? I’ll start some breakfast.”

“You better be making bacon, fly-boy. And not that Satan’s fake bacon, either.” Wynonna calls out from where she was grappling with Nyssa.

“How did she even _hear_ me?” Ray asks, “And what is Satan’s fake bacon?”

Waverly ducks underneath a brutal slashing strike from Sara. She calls out towards the observers.

“She means my Vegan Seitan Meatless-Bacon. And please cook some up for me, if you don’t mind, and anyone else who is meat-free.”

“How did _she_ hear me?”

“You’re talking about food.” Nicole calls out from where she and Thea have been battling. “It’s a priority conversation around here.”

Ray shakes his head at the trio.

“Sounds like they won’t complain if you cook something up, Ray.”

He smiles at that and stands to goes back into the kitchen to see what is available.

“Hey, Ray! Do Not put Butter in the Coffee!” Ava calls out from where Talia has her pinned in a multiple joint-locking hold.

“Oh, But it makes it…” he breaks off as a dagger, launched by Sara, whips past his head and sticks solidly in the door frame behind him.

“No Butter, Got it Captain.”

Sara smirks, and the refocuses on Waverly’s attack, quickly throwing up a block against the strike ripping down at her. She misses the leg sweep that Waverly follows up with and has her legs taken out from under her. She kicks out as she falls and Waverly collapses next to her, not being able to find her balance after the strike.

“Wanna take a break?” Waverly gasps out.

“I could use some water, yeah.” Sara answers, winded as well.

A soft thud sounds next to them, and they look over to see Nyssa standing over a slightly disgruntled Wynonna. Ava slides down next to them, rubbing her shoulder from the lock Talia had used to pin her. Mona stands talking with Talia.

Only Thea and Nicole continue.

And suddenly, the tone has shifted.

Thea starts backing up, taking quick glances over her shoulder to gauge the terrain as Nicole presses her hard. She has switched to double batons, more familiar to her through her police training. The speed and force of her blows has increased, and she is moving like an automaton. Her face has lost all expression, and she seems unaware of her surroundings. She strikes out, fast, lethal. Not tempering her strength or speed, landing brutal blows.

Sara sees the change and is about to step in.

She recognizes Blood Lust.

She has battled it herself for a long, long time.

Thea has as well, though to a lesser extent. Sara can see understanding dawning in Thea’s expression. Before Sara can move off the ground, Nyssa and Talia intervene.

Nyssa steps in front of Nicole, blocking and deflecting her blows so they whistle harmlessly past her. Talia, meanwhile, hooks Thea’s back arm and pulls her out of the line of fire. Nicole’s gaze sharpens to a razors edge and follows Thea.

Nyssa uses her tunnel vision to take the opportunity to disarm her, a quick series of strikes to pressure points on Nicole’s wrist and elbow cause her weapons to fly out of her hands. Crying out, Nicole tries to launch herself at Thea.

Sara has regained her feet, and now intercepts Nicole, tackling her to the ground, pinning her to prevent her from resuming her attack. Nicole screams in rage, eyes still locked on Thea, blood-rage pounding in her head.

Wynonna is now physically holding Waverly back as she struggles to reach Nicole.

Nora steps up, concerned. “Sara, what is it? What’s happening to her?”

“She’s caught in bloodlust. She won’t calm until she has spilled the blood of her target. And that target seems to be Thea.”

“How can I help?”

“Can you make her sleep? I don’t want to hurt her. Can you knock her out, just until we can figure out what triggered her?”

“Of course.”

Nora hold her hands out towards Nicole and starts to speak in a foreign tongue. Dark, pulsing light shoots out and surrounds Nicole, who instantly stops struggling and collapses under Sara’s restraining grip.

Waverly breaks free of Wynonna and rushes to Nicole, dropping to her knees and cradling her head in her lap.


	20. Very Tired of the Answer

“Sara. How could she have Blood Lust? Nyssa and I, we destroyed all the Lazarus Pits; every single one, across the Multi-Verse, if you and Mia are right.” Thea asks quietly, trying not to draw attention.

  
“I don’t know. And I am very, very tired of that answer.” Sara’s facial expression has grown glacial.

“Well, then, let’s go find a better one.” Thea says.

They had taken Nicole to the MedBay on WaveRider. Gideon had further sedated her, and was running scans. Waverly was refusing to leave her side.  
Wynonna stayed close as well; she looked like she was ready to tear something apart.

  
“I am really glad you, and Nyssa, and Talia are here” Sara says.

“Come on. Show me around this spaceship of yours. I didn’t get much of a tour last time.”  
“TimeShip.”  
“Just so long as it isn’t bigger on the inside.”  
Sara grins, and throws an arm around the younger woman, pulling her away down the corridor.  
\----------------------------


	21. Supposed to be a Hero

Nora was staring.

She knew she was staring; she just couldn’t move away.

It was her.

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognized her when she was sparring with Nicole. It wasn’t until they had gathered back in the Command Center, and some of the adrenaline started to subside.That voice.

From her nightmares.

It was her.

She felt the old rage bubbling up, dark and volatile.  
She hadn’t felt that in a very, very long time.

  
Taking a breath, she turned abruptly away, and stalked out of the room.

Ray’s eyes followed her as she left. He had felt her tense up when the new arrivals entered the Command Center. He wished he knew why. He figured it had to do with her dad. That was really the only thing that upset her, unless a child in her charge was hurt or hurting.

He caught Sara’s eye and jerked his head towards the door, indicating he was going after Nora.

Sara nodded, her brow furrowed in concern. She tilted her head towards Ava and Mona, silently asking if he wanted one of them to go with him.

He shook his head and slid quietly out the door.

He found her, pacing their room, face stormy, tears bright in her eyes.

Her gaze locked on his as he entered.

“I thought I was past this. This anger and fear.”

“What is it?”

“I just. I guess I never thought I would see her again. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize her.”

“Who?”

“Thea Queen”

“Thea? Oliver’s Sister?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to…I won’t talk about her. Not here. Not anywhere where she is. I don’t think I can trust myself near her. And I’ve fought so damn hard to be able to trust myself.”

“Okay. Let’s get out of here, then. I’ll check with Wynonna, make sure she’s okay with us going back to the homestead. If not, we'll go anyway.”

She could see he was serious, that he would willingly, happily even, follow her lead. That he would walk away from everything that was happening on the Waverider, right now. Seeing that, Nora was finally able to relax, a bit, and take a breath.

“Yeah, alright. That sounds better. Let’s do that.” She answers gratefully, still not used to the respect and consideration.

He starts to contact Sara, to let her know their going off the Waverider, and to track down Wynonna.

“Ray?" Nora interrupts, "Thanks. For always backing me up, even if I can’t tell you why.”

He smiles, a little sadly, at her.

“I just want you to be happy, Nora and free. That’s what I’ve always told you. Whatever that takes. You deserve to be free to be happy.”

They end up walking the grounds, following the grey worn, split rail fence. They came to a stop at an intersecting corner, looking over a pasture.

Nora leaned against the railing.

Ray swung a leg over the top bar and sat down.

“Did I ever tell you how I ended up in that asylum you found me in?”

“No. I know it had to do with how your father died, but I had already left Star City and joined the Legends by then.”

“It’s so weird to think about that time, you know? It’s like, it was three years ago, and my mom was just murdered, and my dad tried to destroy the world. But also, it was 20 years ago, and sooo much has happened.”

“I know. When I would talk to Felicity, she would be telling me things that I know were just happening when I left, or just starting. And then I look around and think, that was a hundred years ago, or a hundred years from now. It left me really disconnected for a while. I had a hard time adjusting to the WaveRider.”

“I thought it was just all the magic you were having trouble with, lately. I’m sure me being the actual Fairy Godmother isn’t easy for you to accept, any more than it was for me. It’s something you can’t science your way through or around.”

“You know I love that you’re the Fairy Godmother, right. You get to help kids see a better future, and maybe more importantly, a better now. I sometimes wonder what my life would have looked like if I had had a Fairy Godmother to help me through as a kid.”

“I thought you were a happy kid. With the musicals and everything.”

“Nora. Let’s be realistic. My best friend was the offspring of an intergalactic species bent on the destruction of all meta-humans. My own twin wouldn’t play with me. I turned to science because it made sense to me, and it never let me down. I watched old musicals because the story always had a happy ending, it never changed.”

“Ray.”

“No. I’m sorry. I’m out here for you, and here I am talking about myself.”

“Ray, your allowed to hurt.”

Ray shook his head, grimacing.

“Seems like you really could have used a Fairy Godmother.”

“Too bad she was in hell, and, well you know, evil.” He says, soberly. “But, hey! I here with you, now. And that makes everything I’ve been through worthwhile.”

“I know you haven’t been happy, Ray. Especially with both of us traveling so much, and never really being in the same place, much less the same time.”

“Ha. Yeah. But I’ve been thinking about it. And, maybe. Maybe it’s time for me to make a change. Rejoin the present. Make a real impact in the world.”

“Leave the WaveRider? Ray, you love the Legends. You love the WaveRider. What is bringing this on?”

“I do. And that won’t change.”

“So, what has?”

“Everything else.”

He pauses.

She waits.

“Okay, look when I joined the Legends, it was because I thought I could make a difference in the world, make it smarter, saver, better. Use science to make the impact that I had failed to do as a tech-mogul.”

“And you do.”

“I thought so, too. I did. And then the Crisis happened. And Everything I knew, Everyone I knew, outside the Legends, changed. Did I ever tell you that I looked up my ex-fiancée, and my former girlfriend?”

Nora shakes her head.

“I just wanted to see if they had changed after the Crisis, you know? Because those relationships made me who I am, today.”

He looks out at the hills in the distance.

“Felicity, she didn’t even remember me, not until Jonn gave her the alternate memories back. And Her company, Smoak Enterprise, is doing better that Palmer Tech ever did. I feel like I was holding her back, even when I thought I was supporting her.”

“And Anna?”

“She still died, back in the siege. But we weren’t engaged. She was still in law school. From what I could learn, we were in a relationship for years, but she wouldn’t marry me, wouldn't even live with me. I wasn’t as important to her as her career. I was a distraction, a diversion from her path ”

“Ray, you don’t think that I think that, do you? That you're holding me back or distracting me? Or, Because, I finally, finally have found my way to be this…this thing that I was forced to do to save my friends. And I have you to thank.”

“No, I just…”

“Ray, I was going down the same exact path that Tabitha was on. Exactly. And you know, better than anyone, how hard it is for me to find the light.”

“You were always the light. Nothing that happened in your past was your choice. Nothing.”

Nora smiles bemusedly at him.

“Be that as it may. I would have been so much worse that Tabitha. She had Neeron, coercing her to the dark. My entire life was the dark, and, no offense, but Neeron was a pretender compared to Malice.”

“Oh, well, I don’t think we should really be comparing Demon Possessions.”

“My point is… I was in a bad place, and Tabitha, Neeron, and Gary dragged me deeper."

She takes a breathe.

"But you, Ray. You were there. You were always there, even when I was a kid. Telling me I could be better, that I was better. That I deserved freedom and happiness and love. That was you, my own Ray of Sunshine.”

“I remember you when we first got you out of that asylum. You were so scared you were going to hurt us. No one who wants so bad to protect others is truly dark, or evil.”

“That is exactly what I mean. You always see the best in me, and you always show me the path to be more.”

“It wasn’t your fault that your parents thought the world wasn’t worth saving.”

“You out of StarCity already when Daddy and mom did that whole Tevat Noah thing, right?”

“Yeah, I went with Rip and Sara, like 6 months before that whole thing started. Or well, maybe, thinking about it now, maybe it had already started, when I was trapped in that miniature prison.”

Nora looks at him quizzically. “What? What do you mean, miniature prison?”

“Oh, gosh. I totally forgot about that. It seems so long ago. You were just a kid, then. but do you remember the explosion at PalmerTech? Took out the entire penthouse and the 3 stories below?”

“Vaguely.”

“That was me. I mean, literally, that explosion was me. I had been tinkering with the Atom Suit, trying to compress the interatomic spacing.”

“You realize I have no idea how that suit works or what any of that means, right.”

Ray shrugged. “No one really does, except me. Well, maybe Jeremy, and Felicity to an extent.”

“Anyways, I was trying to make the suit miniaturize when there was a power surge and, well, a backfire, I guess. The energy hit me, and the Atom suit. The next thing I know, I’m lying on the floor of my office next to a pen I had dropped, flames everywhere, the windows blown out, my lab in ruins.”

“So, you survived the explosion.”

“I was the explosion, well... me and the Atom suit. The energy release from the atomic compression didn’t have any buffer, or containment. Which I admit was a very glaring oversight. But the point is, I had succeeded.”

“How does that lead to you being in prison?”

“Well, it wasn’t actual prison. It was really just a locked terrarium cage that was kept on the desk of the group who found me and my suit in the rubble. They wanted me to tell them how the power source worked.”

“Wait, they kept you in a cage?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t so bad. They made sure I had enough food and things, though going to the bathroom was, well, never mind.”

“Who was it, who captured you?”

“Oh, well, uhhh...that's...”

“It was my dad, wasn’t it.”

Ray drops his head, nodding.

“And, even after that, after he kept you prisoner, hurt your friends, tried to steal your tech, you still tried to help me after he died.”

“Nora. That wasn’t you. You are not responsible for the sins of your father. That’s the path that destroyed Oliver, almost destroyed Felicity and Nyssa, and Thea.”

  
Nora’s face darkens with the mention of Oliver and Thea.

Ray sighs, not wanting to upset her, but not knowing how to support her if he doesn't know what is causing her pain.

“Can you tell me what happened between you? Please.”

“You obviously know something about what he did to Star City, what he tried to do to the whole world.”

“Yeah, but what happened between you and Thea?”

“It wasn’t just one thing, one time. But she _is_ my nightmare.” Nora shudders.

Ray slides off the fence rail, pulling her into a hug.

She stays there for a beat, soaking in his support. Then she pulls back and turns to look over the pasture again.

“I was just a kid, maybe twelve? I dunno. We had been staying in this huge mansion, me and my mom, my dad, when he bothered to come around. One night this guy breaks in. He pulls me out of bed, ties my mom and me up in the living room, ranting about my dad, threatening to burn us alive.”

“I remember that day. That wasn’t that long after Felicity and Sara rescued me.”

Nora noticed he didn’t mention the rest of “Team Arrow” and she appreciated the gesture.

“Sara’s sister, Laurel, was the one who got mom and me out of the house. I didn’t know that until I joined the Time Bureau. But Thea was there too in her stupid red leather suit and bow. That was the first time I saw her, just another part of the nightmare.”

Nora pauses.

Takes a breath. Holds it. Breathes out.

“It wasn’t long after that that we moved to my dad’s hidden community. Tevat Noah, they called it. That whole time was just a fog for me. I think my mom put me on meds, drugs to keep me quiet, compliant. But I remember Thea. She was there…”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Her boyfriend, I think he was part of it, part of everything. She was there. I remember her. Through the drugs, and the haze, I remember her talking with my mom. And then, that guy was back, and he took my mom, and he took me. He had us tied up in…the control center, I guess, of Tevat Noah.”

“He blew it up, with us inside. He would have killed me, I was just a kid, and he would have killed me.”

“How did you get out?”

“The Arrow, again. Oliver Queen. And the Guardian, and Thea. They fought him, as the world exploded.”

“That was the last time I saw my mom. The Guardian, he was carrying me out. Oliver, he tried to save my mom, but she was crushed by the ceiling collapsing. The last thing I heard her say was “Save my Daughter”. She made him promise.”

“So, if they helped save you, why…”

“Because after. After the explosions. After the bombs. They kept me. Held me hostage against my dad. They used me. Thea. She held her arm around my throat, an arrow to my neck. She said she would kill me. She used me, to threaten my father. She was supposed to be a hero. She pushed me to the ground.”

“And Oliver…I’ve seen the footage. Remember, you saw it, you were with me, in the cafe, that was the first time I saw it. But I've seen it in my nightmares ever since."

Ray stills, remembering the image of a man he thought of as a friend, committing murder on live TV.

"He didn’t have to kill him. My dad was down, beaten; mom had just been killed, buried alive. He didn’t have to, the Arrow, he could have arrested him. But he took that arrow and stabbed him, killed him. And then, they left me. Left me to face foster care. Left me alone. Left me to face the wrath of a city that had lost the target of their rage. And everyone…everyone was so mean. When Malice came... They made me think I was going crazy. They put me in an asylum. Drugged me. Tied me down. Locked me up. And they forgot about me. They left me. And all I had to hold onto was Malice, and so that is what I did."

Ray is quiet.

She looks back at him, waiting.

“I never realized it was that bad.”

A new voice answers him.

“There’s nothing good about being the town pariah, Cyberman, or being thrown in an asylum for speaking about the Demons that hunt you.” Wynonna says, approaching the pair along the fence.

“Wynonna, I didn’t see you coming.” Ray says, startled.

“Well, we just met, Flyboy. Give it a few days.” Wynonna quips.


	22. The Night Mare

Thea looks around. “Hey, where did Ray go?”

“You mean Fly-Boy?” Wynonna asks.

“Yeah, she’s talking about Haircut.” Mick answers. “He went after the Witch.”

“Who?” asks Thea.

“Haircut, he went after Sparkles when she ducked out before she blew her top.”

“Something upset Nora, she left the room, and Ray went after her to find out what was wrong.” Sara interprets.

“Oh.” Thea responds, then pauses, thinking. “I don’t remember a Nora in your crew, last time.”

“No, you wouldn’t. She was imprisoned by the Time Bureau, back then.”

“Yeah, Daddy Darhkest left his Witch daughter holding the bag, and she went on the lamb. But she turned herself in, like a chump.” Rory adds.

“Darhk. As in Damien Darhk.” Thea asks.

“Yes.” Ava answers her.

“So, that’s…Nora… Nora Darhk… How? How is that possible? She should be maybe 16 years old now. That woman is older than me.”

“That…is a long story, and not mine to tell. The short answer, though, is Damien Darhk had magic gave him the power of time-travel, and he used it to kidnap Nora from the Asylum so he train her so she could reanimate him after Ollie killed him.” Sara answers.

“That’s the easy answer?” Wynonna asks.

“I didn’t say easy, I said quick.” Sara answers her.

“The last time I saw her…” Thea stops, thinking back. “Oh…crap.” Her face tightens, her brows draw down into a scowl.

“What is it?” Sara asks. “Speedy. What’s wrong?”

“Ok, so, you have to understand. It was right after Damien killed Laurel, and set off thousands of nukes to destroy the world. He had already tried to blow up Monument Point, and had destroyed Stone Haven. Downtown Star City was a crater. He had Felicity, and her mom; he’d already attacked Curtis, nearly killed him, and he was sucking the life out of Ollie. Literally sucking out his life-force.” Thea says, speaking fast.

“What did you do? Thea. What did you do?” Sara asks, worried for both of her friends.

“We saved her, we did. We rescued her from Anarky’s bombs. But then… I needed a way to stop Damien. He was too strong. He was going to kill everyone.”

“Thea.”

“I held her in front of me and held an arrow to her throat. I held a little girl hostage against her father. I was going to kill her if he didn’t back off. She was just a kid. And I was going to kill her.” Thea says, breaking.

She collapsed into a chair, dropped her head into her hands, ashamed, broken.

Roy stepped over, and squeezed her shoulder, not sure what to say to her.

“Okay.” Sara says, sighing. “That explains a lot, actually.”

“And they call me a criminal.” Rory grunts.

“I’m not proud of it, Okay?" Thea says, upset. "Sara. How do I fix this? Should I just go? I feel like I am just making everything worse by being here.”

“Running from your problems. That’s my gig.” Wynonna says, having heard enough. “You stay here, Scarface. I’ll go find her and Fly-boy. Trust me, I have experience with crappy fathers and being betrayed by my protectors.”

“Hey, floating head computer lady.”

“Yes, Ms. Earp.”

“You tag me if anything changes with Nicole.”

“As you wish. Would you like me to notify the younger Ms. Earp of your departure?”

“No, I got it.” Wynonna says. She starts out the door, hesitates.

“Just, ho..o..ow do I get out of here.” She inquires, stuttering.

“I'll show you. Let’s go.” Ava says as she leads Wynonna out.

Sara watches them go, then turns back to her friend.

“Thea, we need to talk about this. Nora has worked really, really hard to overcome her past. I love you like a sister, but if you being here is too hard for her, I will ask you to respect that. This is her home. She doesn’t deserve to have that disrupted by whatever is going on between you.”

“I know. Sara. I’m serious. I’ll go. I will help however I can, but if its best for Nora, best for you and your crew, I will go back to my place in town.

Sara nods, accepting the offered truce. She would have to wait to talk it out with Nora and Ray. For now, she had other problems that demanded her attention.

“Now that that’s over, let’s get to work, people. We need to figure out how we got here, why we are all so interlinked, and how to stop Athena from finishing her master plan.”

\----------------------------

Wynonna checked in with Waverly, and made sure Nicole was actually still okay. She told her sister a little about what had happened with Thea and Nora.

Waverly was quiet.

“What’s up, babygirl. What are you thinking?”

“Just, like, why are people so awful to kids? Ward abusing both of us for years until you stopped him, Gus basically kicking you out, Nicole’s parents basically shun her. And now Thea, who I was starting to like in town, threatened to kill a kid. Why can’t people understand that the world sucks because of adults. The kids didn’t do anything, yet.”

“I dunno, sis. All we can do is watch out for each other, and promise to step in, if and when we see something going on.”

“Is that why you took in Rachel?”

“Well, that, and she handled a sniper rifle like a champ, has sass for days, and looks really good in my leather jacket.”

Waverly smiles at that, knowing her sister isn’t serious.

“Go on. Go find them, Wynonna. If they don’t want to stay on the homestead, tell them they can go to Nicole’s place in town. I’ll call you if anything changes with Nicole.”

Wynonna nods and leaves the med bay.

\------------------------------------------

Sara is working with Nyssa and Zari to trace Athena’s movements and try to find her location and supporters when there is yet another interruption.

“Captain Lance” Gideon says over the intercom.

"What is it, Gideon?"

“I believe you should return to the Med Bay. Nicole’s brainwaves and adrenaline are normalizing. I believe the so-called “blood-lust” has passed.”

“I’ll be right there, Gid. Did you contact Wynonna? ”

“Yes, Captain. I have been monitoring her and her interactions with Ms. Dahrk and Mr. Palmer. When I encouraged their return to the ship, she was rather colorfully verbose in her reply. I believe her meaning was clear, however.”

“And what was that, Gideon.”

“That she was busy, that Ray and Nora were safe, and that if any harm came to Nicole before she got back, my circuitry would be removed by the cooling vents, inverted, and inserted into the waste removal system.

“Then let’s make sure that doesn’t happen. Keep Nicole sedated until I’m there. I don’t need anyone else hurt today.” Sara says.

“As you wish, Captain.” The computer’s voice replies.

\-------------------------------------------

The first place Wynonna looked after exiting the Timeship, is the room Ray and Nora had used the night before. There were signs of a restless night, but nothing to indicate they had returned since dawn.

She checked the porch and the barn, but there was no sign of them.

She was about to check to see if a vehicle had been taken, when she heard the horse whinny.

The stupid dark horse, probably the same one that mosied across the homestead before the fight with Bulshar, had been hanging out in the fields behind the barn. No one in town knew who owned it. It never approached them, nor let them approach. Not that she minded. She still didn't like horses.

She figured when winter set in, it would wander back to whatever barn it escaped.

She had to admit, it was a gorgeous animal, and seemed able to take care of itself. If she hadn’t been so phobic of horses, she might have tried harder to earn it’s trust.

Over time, it had become a bit of a watchdog for them, nickering and whinnying any time something needed their attention.

Thinking back, it had been strangely silent during the past few days.

Hearing it now made that observation even more out of place.

She exited the rear of the barn and started making her way towards its self-determined pasture. As she got closer, she noticed two figures at the corner of the fencing. They were deep in conversation and seemed unaware of their surroundings.

The horse had moved close, cropping at the grass and greens on the other side of the fence rail.

She walked slowly, giving them time to notice her. She knew she had a rep for being Wynonnus Interuptus, but she could curb her enthusiasm if needed.

She was a few meters away when she heard bits of what Nora was saying.

“Left…face foster care. wrath of a city…put me in an asylum…drugged…tied…They locked me up.

She heard Ray respond, clearly.

“I never realized it was that bad.”

Wynonna stepped forward, “There’s nothing good about being the Town pariah, Cyberman, or being thrown in an asylum for speaking about the Demons that hunt you.”

Ray and Nora both jerk their heads around.

“Wynonna, I didn’t see you coming.” Ray says.

That comment was too perfect to allow to pass, which Nicole and Waverly could have told him.

“Well, we just met, Flyboy. Give it a few days.”

Nora chortles at that, but Ray just looks confused for a minute. Then a deep blush brightens on his face.

“No, that’s not… That’s not what I meant.”

“Easy, Ray. Your going to fry a brain cell.” Nora says, amused at his embarrassment.

She looks over at Wynonna. “I take it you speak from firsthand experience.”

“Oh Yeah.” Wynonna pulls up her pants leg, revealing an old electrical burn mark. “This is from the last time they tried to make me “correct my thinking, and stop lying.” Never took, but I have a hell of a poker face now.”

Nora hadn’t met another person who shared any part of her childhood horror. “How long were you committed?”

“From the time I was ten, until I split for Greece at 17, in between stints in Juvie. How about you?”

“A few years, started when I was 13, I guess. I didn’t get out until Ray and Sara helped me escape when I was 15. Of course then my dead/undead dad came back and turned me over to a demonic cult to be their vessel.”

Ignoring the last part, Wynonna asked “which “institutions of mental healing” were you in?”

“The first one was the Sumner Asylum. That’s where Sara and Ray found me in 2017.”

Wait, 2017? I thought you said you were 15?”

“I was. My father had an ancient method of time travel. He used it, plus the powers that I inherited, to rip me back through time. I was drugged half the time, and don’t really remember it. Only when Sara and her crew came to help John attempt an exorcism. After that though, he and his followers moved me to a new location.”

That statement rings a bell in Wynonna’s memory. She remembered a patient she had talked to through the doors at St. Catherine’s. About demons and exorcisms, dead or missing mothers and daddy issues.

“Emily.” She says, softly.

“What did you say?” Ray asks, astonished, remembering the alias they had first found Nora using at the asylum.

Nora just looks at her, shocked.

“That…your story, it sounds just like this girl who was in the cell across from me. My last stay at Hotel Crazyland, the one where I got that scar. Her name was Emily. And we used to talk at night, after the guards finished their rounds after lights out. Closest I had to a friend until Haught showed up.”

“Wyn…” Nora breathes out. “Your Wyn.”

She steps forward and pulls Wynonna into a bear hug. “I was Emily. Until they took me. I was Emily. And you, you helped me keep sane, to keep fighting like Sara asked.”

Ray wraps his arms around both women, happy they had friends, support, and connection they hadn't realized existed. 

Before Wynonna can either respond or extricate herself, the horse nickers and drops his head over the rail, nudging at the pair. Nora jumps back, and Wynonna backs up further. She hadn't noticed it approaching the trio.

“Your mare is as rowdy as the rest of you.” Nora jokes.

“Uh, that’s not our horse. It just showed up on the Blood Moon, walked right across our homestead, heading who knows where. Came back one night after we escaped the Garden. It won’t let anyone near it except Waverly and Haught. Not even Doc.

“The Night Mare.” Nora murmurs

“Say who now?”

“There are stories, old stories, from old places. A dark wildling horse, traveling by moon and darkness. It is said that they are elf-kind, and manifestations of a supernatural woman’s power.”

The horse blew softly, bobbing its head, and stamped at the ground.

“Did a witch die here, on your land?” Nora asks.

“Yes. Mattie Perley. The Blacksmith, twin to the Iron Witch Gretta Perley. Mattie, she was tortured, murdered, and then zombified by the Stone Witch. Happened the first year I was home.”

“What is her connection here? Other than her death.”

“Well, she married Waverly to a skull. Does that count?”

“Whose skull?”

Wynonna blanches.

“The half-demon twin-damned Son of the Stone Witch and Bulshar-Clootie.”


	23. stealing my jam

Nora stares.

They had stepped away from the pasture rail, and were walking back in the direction of the barn.

“So, let me get this straight.”

Wynonna snorts, “Nothing much straight with these crews, but go ahead.”

Nora groans.

“Your sister. Waverly. She is the Nephilim daughter of the Angelic guard to the Garden of Eden.”

“If that means Mama stepped out with a banging hot Angel who knocked her up with Waverly, yes. Also, Not much of a garden, but, again, yes.”

“And this BlackSmith, she linked your sister to the Cambion child of the Serpent Demon and the Stone Witch.”

“Banshee-screaming son of a Witch mom and Demon baby-daddy? Yup.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Our uncle, Curtis, he left it to Waverly. Mattie said he had been the skulls original protector. She thought that meant he was keeping it safe, but, turns out he was just keeping it from its mommy.”

“So, your uncle knew what it was, who it was?”

“Must have.”

“How did Waverly get it, if your uncle was its protector?”

“Curtis left it to her in his Will. Well, he left a riddle to her, she followed the clues to where he hid the skull, left her a note to talk to Mattie.”

“Mattie was a witch, right? You said she was the sister to the Iron witch.

Before Wynonna could respond, her phone rang. Flipping it open, but not recognizing the number, she let it go to mail.

A moment later, her phone beeped a notification. Looking at it again, she saw a text from the same number. Clicking it open, she almost dropped her phone when a link imbedded in the text activated and started to upload contacts to her list and open the phone app at the same time.

A second call came through, this time, her phone answered and set itself on speaker.

The voice of Gideon came through, sounding tinny over the phone.

“Ms. Earp. You asked to be notified if Nicole’s condition changed.”

“She’d better be ok. I better not be about to hear she is sprouting antennas or something.”

“Negative, Ms. Earp. She has stabilized, though I have kept her under light sedation until you and Captain Lance are present. Will you and Ms. Dahrk and Mr. Palmer be returning to the ship anytime soon?”

A stream of language colorful enough to have Ray turning red to the roots of his hair followed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. These two, they’ll be back when their good and ready.” Wynonna finished.

Nora looked at her, a once and, hopefully, future friend, grateful for the support. She switches her gaze to Ray, her steady support.

“I think I want to stay away from the WaveRider for now. If its okay with you, I think I’ll walk the perimeter, see if there is any sign of dark magic at work. Something triggered the Sheriff. I want to find out what happened.”

“I’ll stay with you, if that’s alright?” Ray asks. “Much as I love the WaveRider, I’m still shook up from yesterday.”

“Fly-boy, I’m sorry I broke your suit and made it Cyberman you.”

“Oh. No. That’s not. It wasn’t your fault. The effect is actually quite fascinating, if it hadn’t felt like a bad Dr. Who episode.”

“Still.”

“Not your fault. And no hard feelings here. You were protecting your sister, and your friend. And, lets face it. A guy flying around in a metal suit is not exactly normal, or non-threatening.”

“Yeah. For a second, I was back tripping on the mind-screw juice they dosed us with in the crazy-house.” Wynonna quipped. “Anyways, you two are welcome to look around anywhere on grounds. Just be careful by the pet cemetery and up on the rise to the east. We have friends buried there, and won’t take kindly to having them disturbed. I’m going to head back into that metal monstrosity to see if Haught is less hot-headed now. Can’t have her stealing my jam.” She turns and, hunching her shoulders deeper into the motorcycle jacket she wore, strode swiftly back towards the WaveRider.

Nora looks over at Ray, and reaches out for him. He smiles and stretches his hand over to grasp hers. They turn and walk down to the end of the drive. Looking askance at the RV, they continued on to the hanging gate.

Nora shuddered, feeling a shift in the energy as she approached the boundary of the Earp Homestead.

Surprised that the sensation was that clear and defined she reached out a hand. A light blue energy flowed and swirled, arching up into a dome that seemed to encompass a wide swath of land.

Grunting, she started to walk the perimeter with Ray, wondering exactly how much land there was on the homestead.


	24. Bad Memories

Nicole gazes across the barren landscape. 

Nothing moves, no birds fly across the sky, no sign of animal moving on the ground. No vehicles passing on the distant highway.

Even the wandering mare seemed to have found refuge from the night.

She was glad.

She had stepped outside, walked away from the clamor and clash of the Legends, the Earps. Walked towards the rundown pasture fence.

She had awakened in the MedBay, with Gideon talking about brain chemistry balancing and intercranial pressures, two hours ago. Waverly on one side, tears drying on her face, and Wynonna on the other with a shit-eating Earp heir grin. Sara had been standing at her shoulder, tensed as if braced for an attack. It had taken a minute to readjust, to reorient herself. The last thing she had remembered was sparing with Nyssa and Sara, enjoying the test of her skills and agility. The juxtaposition had jarred her, badly.

She hadn't understood. Not right away. She hadn't remembered. Even when they told her, explained what had happened, why Sara was so worried.

Bloodlust, she had said, a lethal, uncontrollable vendettic rage that would typically only clear with one outcome-the elimination of the target.

Murder.

Thea.

She didn't remember. It was like someone describing a nightmare, it didn't make sense, had no basis in her reality. 

And then Thea had stepped to the entryway.

And she remembered. 

She wanted time, space, air.

She needed it, to process everything that had happened, what she had nearly done to Tia…no…right, it’s Thea.

She shakes her head, still not happy with the deception.

Nicole tries to think back to that morning.

To the sparing session.

To the white, blinding rage that had poured through her.

She remembered being angry at Thea.

And at Nyssa, to a lesser extent.

She remembered being glad when they joined the session. Appreciating the opportunity to test this interloper, this false-friend against her skills, her ability. She tried to think if there had been anything deeper.

Anything more than a sense of betrayal, of disillusionment.

Thinking, assessing her response, her reactions to Thea’s arrival, it echoed back. It reeked of the same sense she got when she understood, really understood, her parents. That very deliberate rejection of societal, ethical, legal, and parental responsibility. A minimal adherence to marital allegiance.

But, even though she felt like the victim of a well-orchestrated con, that didn’t explain the rage. The barely controlled violence that had washed through her.

The first time she felt that, had been in the kitchen the night before, when she had aimed a loaded weapon at her friend and mentor.

If Sara and Wynonna hadn’t broken through her fugue, if any of the three had twitched with their bows, she knew. She Knew. There would have been three bodies.

She would have lost her career, her love, her family, her freedom. Her soul.

Why?

Thea wasn’t the first public official in Purgatory to skirt the wrong side of right. Even if she had better underlying intentions than Bunny or the Judge.

Hell, half the council had been Revenants when she took the job as Deputy.

So where had that rage and hate come from?

What was its source?

It felt like it had poured into her, raced and roiled, seeking an outlet.

A target.

And it had zeroed in on Thea.

Laser focused.

So much more directed than when Mama Clanton had whammied her into trying to kill Waverly, burn the Homestead. That had ended with her vomiting frogs, chugging tequila, and being revived after being drowned in ice water by her friend.

And she didn’t appreciate being used by yet another outside force, an unknown entity.

So that would have to end.

And for that, she would need help. Taking a breath, she turned back from the darkening landscape. Back towards the soft glow of homestead, the barn and house illuminated in the last light of sunset.

Behind her, soft thuds sounded, and warm breath blew over her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the mare standing close.

“You watching over us?” Nicole asks.

The mare’s head bobs up and down as if in answer.

“Seems like we have some big problems circling around. Don’t suppose you know anything about that?”

The mare tosses her head up high, whineys, and paws at the ground.

“I thought you were hanging around closer these days. Wish you could tell us what you know.”

The horse lowers her head to Nicole’s shoulder, and blows softly, huffing in her ear.

“You too, huh. Thanks, girl. You come in the barn if the weather turns, alright? Wynonna said she’d leave the door open for you. Hay’s in the side stall, and some bedding.”

The mare lifts her head, shakes it side to side, a shudder quivering along her frame.

“Bad memories? I understand. Can’t blame you, if what Nora thinks is true. Offer’s there, though. I’ll set some on the lee-side, behind the half-wall. It’ll give you some protection from the wind at least. There if you need it, okay?”

Another head bob, and a soft wicker is her answer.

“Be safe. I’m going to go back to the brain trust, see if any new weird has happened, or if we have anything more on the Guild, as Nyssa called it."

The mare just walks away, head turned towards the distant barrens.

Nicole shrugs, walks back towards home.


	25. smoke signals

Waverly stood at the window in the family room, watching as Nicole appeared to be in deep conversation with the dark mare. She wrapped her arms tight around her waist, her shoulders hunching in.

When Nicole had walked out of the house, it had opened a pit in her stomach. Old feelings of abandonment had washed over her.

She tried to shake it off, to dismiss the sense of rejection.

She had seen how Nicole had been overwhelmed with the clamoring voices when the WaveRider crew and Nyssa had gathered back in the kitchen. She had seen her focus bounce, pinging between conversations.

She knew Nicole wasn’t used to this many people, and wasn’t always comfortable in crowds.

She had lived alone, with only Calamity Jane for company, for years before moving into the Homestead to be with Waverly.

And then, when they had been trapped in the Garden, Nicole had been isolated again. Trying to recover from two broken legs on her own while literally holding the fort against an onslaught of supernatural foes.

Her only link with society a morose teenager dealing with her own trauma. The good citizens of Purgatory had rejected her bid for Sheriff, and left her on her own.

And she knew that Nicole was struggling with the events of the day. With the reappearance of Nyssa, and her attack on Thea, as well as the disorientation from Gideon’s sedation.

She just wished that Nicole had turned to her, instead of away. It sometimes seemed like everyone turned away, left her to wonder if she would ever be enough. If she would ever be reason enough to stay.

She’s jostled out of her musings when her sister nudges into her shoulder, knocking her off balance.

“Whatcha doing, Baby girl?” Wynonna asks.

Waverly doesn’t answer, just tips her head towards Nicole.

Wynonna chuffed, understanding immediately what Waverly was thinking. She still had trouble with her guilt over leaving her sister when she was younger.

“She’s not going anywhere, Babygirl.”

Waverly sighed, turning towards her sister.

“I know. It’s just… these last two days… it’s been a lot. And she still has nightmares from when we were gone. And sometimes, there are these shadows in her, that I can’t see through. What if its too much? What if, after all this, she has reached her limit. What if she goes? What if she leaves?”

“Then you will have to come with me. You’re my angel. You’re my home.” Nicole said from the doorway. She had walked in to witness the end of the conversation between the Earp sisters.

“Nicole!” Waverly turned back, not having seen her returning to the house.

“Hey, Waves.” She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, relieved to feel her hug returned. Wynonna shifted awkwardly next to them.

“You taking up horse whispering now?” she asks Nicole, to discharge the emotional overload that was building.

“No. But I think what you told me about your conversation with Nora is right. There’s more to that mare than just a quirky horse. I was outside to find some quiet to think through everything, and there was no sign of her. No sign of anything, really. She showed up when I turned back towards the house. She seemed to understand what I was saying, and reacted like I would expect Mattie to, after what she went through with Constance. I don’t think she’ll go in the barn, not by choice. She seems to be acting as a watchgaurd or gaurdian. She kept looking out towards the barrens.”

Wynonna glanced back out the window and shrugged. She didn’t know enough about horses to make a judgement on normal equine behaviors.

A niggling worry at the mention of the Pine Barrens tweaked her attention for a moment, before it was buried under the sound of multiple voices arguing over each other in the kitchen.

Sara’s voice cut above the rest.

“Enough! I agree they have proven trustworthy, and shockingly accepting of the circumstances. As long as Jeremy agrees to leave Ava alone, and they keep quiet about the Gideon, they can leave the WaveRider. They do anything that jeapordizes us, though, and I reserve the right to memory wipe them.” She takes a breath.

“But I don’t want Thea in here. Not until I know more about what happened to Sheriff Haught and not unless Nora says it’s okay. Roy can come if he wants, but he’ll probably choose to stay with Thea.”

She looks around at her crew.

“Nate, Zari, will you go retrieve Jeremy and Robin?”

“What’s going on?” Nicole asks, stepping into the kitchen as Sara finishes.

“The Legends were engaged in a moot regarding your young friends, Mr. Chetri and Mr. Jett, as well as Roy and Thea.” Nyssa said. “My Beloved has agreed to let your friends join us, to help discern the cause of the troubles this morning.”

“Yeah, coo-coo-coo. One big ole Earp bush party.” Wynonna interrupts. “I’m really starting to wish Doc hadn’t decided to go visiting his old friend this week.”

“Who’s Doc, now?” Behrad asked.

“Oh, that’s my Vampiric-Baby-Daddy walking-weapon of an undead-gunslinger-friend of my great-great gramps, Wyatt Earp.”

“She means Doc Holiday.” Nate says. “She means Doc Holiday!” He looks excitedly around the rest of the group.

“Yes, she does, Nate.” Waverly answers him, calmly.

“Nate, you can geek out over gunslingers later. For now, get back to the Waverider with Z and let Jeremy and Robin join us if they want. Ask Charlie if they want to come as well, they may have some more insight into what’s going on.

“Where did Doc say he was going again?” Nicole asks Wynonna once the pair head out.

“Town over the way, Salvador, Salamander, Salad shooter. Something like that.”

“Salvation, Wynonna. Jonah lives in Salvation.” Waverly says, a bit exasperated.

“Salvation? Jonah. Jonah Hex. Stetson wearing, Burn-scarred face, death visions, Jonah Hex?” Ava asks.

“Seems you know the guy. Though I don’t know about the vison thing.” Wynonna says.

“We’ve had some times, that’s for sure.” Sara says.

“Can you call him? Ask him to come back?” Behrad asks.

“I dunno. The connection is sketchy over there.”

“Because of the cell service? Gideon should be able to boost that.” Mona says.

“No, the town it’s like, it’s off the charts.”

“What?”

“The town doesn’t exist on any maps. And cell phones only work intermittently. So, unless you have a way to tap into the 1800 telegraph service, or know how to communicate with smoke signals, we’ll have to wait.”

“Funny you should mention smoke signals.” Sara says, throwing an arm around Nyssa’s shoulders.

“Sara, the ancient ways of the league are not to be used for such trifles as phoning your friends.”

“Nyssa. Yes, Jonah is a friend. And yes, it seems Doc Holliday is a friend of the Earps. But it is not a trifling matter. Salvation is a town that exists out of time, unaffected and unchanged by its vagaries and alterations. It will require a traditional mode of message delivery.” Sara adopts a cadence very similar to Nyssa’s intonation.

Nyssa scowls.

“I believe I have asked you not to mock me in your speech. You should remember how that turned out, the last time the lesson was enforced.”

“Oh, I remember. I remember your chosen method of discipline was not so much deterrent as distraction. And I remember it lasting much, much longer than the initial infraction.” Sara says, her voice going deeper, with a touch of gravel coming through.

Ava clears her throat, in a very unsubtle attempt to interrupt.

“Aw, babe, but you said you liked me being more disciplined, wouldn’t you like some lessons from Nyssa? She’s had years and years of training.” Sara teases, flashing her smirk at Ava.

Nyssa quirks up an eyebrow, assessing Ava, as if interested.

Ava blushes bright red, all the way to the roots of her hair.

“Boss-lady and Pants getting freaky with the Ninja. I can dig it.” Mick grunts out.

“No, No, we are not, Mick.” Ava insists. “Sara, knock it off.” She grumbles under her breath.

Attempting to regain her composure, as well as control of the conversation, she spoke to the group remaining in the kitchen.

“Alrighty then. So, good, then, Nyssa, you can work with Wynonna to set up a signal to Doc and Jonah. Sara and I will start working to adapt the sensors to trace the Ley Lines. When Ray and Nora return, they can help with that, Jeremy too, if he’s willing.” Ava says, referring back to the discussion they had been having before the Earps rejoined them.

Nicole looked confused.

“What exactly are Ley Lines? You mentioned them last night. I don’t think I’ve heard of them before.” She asks.

“Ley lines are believed by many people to be a series of metaphysical connections that link a number of sacred sites around the world. Essentially, these lines form a sort of grid or matrix and are composed of the earth's natural energies, crisscrossing around the globe, like latitudinal and longitudinal lines, that are dotted with monuments and natural landforms, and carry along with them rivers of supernatural energy. Along these lines, at the places they intersect, there are pockets of concentrated energy, that can be harnessed by certain individuals” Waverly answers before anyone else can speak.

Nyssa smiles softly at Waverly.

“That is correct, Waverly. The League learned that at these pockets of energy as you call them, certain phenomena occur. One is energy vortices, such as in the place you call Sedona, Arizona. Another is the dampening of any and all technology, so called Dead-Zones. The third, and most rare, is the Lazuri Pits, Sacred waters which have been known to provide extended life and rapid healing to their users, though at a cost.”

“And what is that cost?” Nicole asks, afraid of the answer.

“Bloodlust” Sara answers for Nyssa.

“That’s what you said was happening to me this morning, right? But how is that possible. I haven’t exactly been dipping into mystical waters around here.”

Wynonna snorted, “That’s not what she said.” She muttered under her breath, smirking towards Waverly, who just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

“What I said, is it looked like blood lust. There are differences to your experience that make me think otherwise.” Sara continued.

“Such as?”

“Such as the fact that Gideon was able to stabilize your neurochemical imbalance, and you didn’t attack Thea when she came to the doorway of Med Bay. And, as you have said, you haven’t been exposed to Lazuri waters.

“What happens with true bloodlust then?”

“The neurochemical imbalance causes a rapid degradation of the personality and control centers of the brain. If you stop using the Pit to restore control, you devolve into viscous, primitive psychopathic creature. If you use the pit to restore your brain function, it causes sociopathic behaviors and disconnects your emotional response centers.”

“So, these Lazuri Waters heal the physical and intercellular structural breakdown. But they either interfere with the normal neurochemical pathways in the brain, or they are unable to correct the damage, leading to progressive neuro-emotional dystrophy.” Wavery clarifies.

“Basically.” Sara agrees.

“How do you stop it?” Nicole asks, slipping into her more familiar role as interrogator.

“There are two known cures, the Lotus Elixir is the direct antidote and reverses all the effects of the Lazuri Pits, except for the rejuvenation. That seems permanent.”

“What’s the other method?”

“Terminating the source of your injury or death.”

“And you said both you and Thea have been through this.”

“Yes.” Sara sighs.

“Dammit. I don’t want to have to do this.”

“Don’t want to have to do what, exactly?” Nicole asks.

“I wanted to give them time to process. But I need Nora understanding of magic and power. I need Ray because he was there, he knew Thea from before. he can help me keep perspective on this. And I need Thea’s understanding of the guild.”

“What do you propose?”

“I guess we need to have a big ole WaveRider style intervention. Thea and Nora will need to work past this, or we might not stop the Guild in time.”

Having decided, she turns on her heal and walks towards the back door, not pausing to let any one try to change her decision.


	26. You're Squatting

Sara walks to the top of the nearest rise with Wynonna. She had already spoken with Thea and Roy, who were willing, if not exactly enthusiastic about the next confrontation, and had agreed to wait in "the Getaway" for Sara to return with the others. They would decide where to meet then.

She had been surprised when the brunette had insisted on going along to fine Nora and Ray. Wynonna hadn’t struck her as the type to step up for a near stranger, even if she had offered them safe harbor in her home the night before.

Wynonna, for her part, wasn’t about to allow her friend from a lifetime ago be coerced into facing a traumatic situation, no matter who thought it was a good idea. If Nora didn’t want to deal with her childhood terror, then Wynonna was going to make sure she didn’t have to. 

“Why are you here, Wynonna?”

“It’s my land, blondie, you’re just squatting.”

Not expecting the hostility, Sara paused. She thought back to Wynonna’s response to Thea’s revelations on the WaveRider, the mirroring of Nora’s past with hers.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were concerned about Nora and Ray. But you just met them. And you don’t seem like you would be that loyal that fast, not outside family.”

“Friends too. I’m loyal to my friends.” Wynonna replies.

Sara looks at her quizzically.

“All you need to know is, if I think Emily is being pressured into something she’s not ready for, or not willing to do, this morning on the cliffside is going to seem like a Sunday brunch with the Biddie Brigade.”

“Emily, who’s…” Sara has a brief memory flash of the very first time she met Nora. She had been in an asylum. Mental health hospital was too kind of a label for that hell-hole. But she had been under an assumed name. Not Nora. Emily.

“How could you know that name.”

“None of your business. Unless Em... Nora says so.”

“That’s fair. So how do you propose we find her? How big is this Homestead, anyways?”

“800 aces, extending from the highway to the county line.”

Sara shakes her head, not really comprehending how much land was actually involved.”

“A shit-ton, basically.”

“And how long does it take to walk the perimeter?”

“Wouldn’t know. Never actually tried.”

“But you let Nora and Ray go out on their own?”

“What’s the big deal? He’s like Iron Man, right? And she’s a witch. What do you think is going to happen to them?

“Fairy Godmother, actually. But I see your point. There’s no way to contact them?”

“Captain Lance. I may be of some assistance with that.” Gideon’s voice breaks in, tinny on Wynonna’s phone speaker.

Wynonna jumped at the voice, and a string of expletives flew into the evening.

“What are you thinking, Gideon. I don’t think either of them have their communicators on them.”

“You are correct, Captain. I have been monitoring their progress since they departed the Wave Rider. I believe you can reach them with a short off road trek, possibly using the young Ms. Earp's four wheel drive vehicle. I can guide you to their location.”

“Thanks, Gid.”

“What do you think, Earp, will Waverly let us use her Jeep?”

“Nope. But we’re not going to ask permission. Let’s go. I’ll just hot-wire it, again.”

“Again?”

Wynonna just smiles and heads back to the barn.

"Get ready to beg forgiveness, blondie." she calls back over her shoulder as Sara shakes her head and follows.


	27. one horrible event after another

They have gathered in the sitting room.

Nora sitting in a chair, near to the door as possible. She had agreed to hear Thea out, to look at that horrible night through eyes that had seen much and more since the death of her mother. She didn’t thing hearing that night described by someone else would change anything, but she also knew that her father had tried to destroy the Queens and Starling City.

For now, she would try to hear them out.

She felt Ray’s hand rest lightly on her shoulder, and was grateful for his support, especially since Sara was his oldest friend, and he had known Thea and Ray long before her as well.

She looked over to where Wynonna was holding down the fireplace mantle, her sister next to her.

Maybe she had more friends, more support than she knew. She sat back and focused on staying calm, a habit she had been improving since she started her work with often traumatized children.

Thea starts.

“It’s hard to know where to start. So many things led up to my experience with the Lazarus Pit. And so much has happened since.” She’s sitting on the couch, leaning into her legs with her hands pressing down on her knees. Obviously distressed.

“That whole section of my life, it seemed like it was one horrible event after another.”

“For now, just tell us how you ended up using the Lazarus pit, if it is so rare, and so dangerous.” Nicole instructs.

Thea takes a breath, and darts a pained look between Sara and Nyssa. This was part of their story too. And she knew it would bring up memories perhaps best left behind walls.

“I was attacked, and very nearly killed by the last Ras. He wanted my brother, Ollie, the Arrow, to join him, to be his successor. When he refused, Ras attacked me to force his hand. He struck me down with his sword, and left me bleeding out on the floor of my apartment. My brother found me. He took me to the ER. I died then.”

She shudders.

“They brought me back, they stopped the bleeding, but I was dying. There was nothing that could be done. So, Ollie gave in. He gave in and gave his very identity to save my life. He enlisted the help of my father, a former member of the League.” Thea says.

I don’t remember any of this. Nothing after the attack in my apartment. Not the hospital, or the flight. Not arriving in Nanda Parbat. If I wasn’t already dead, I was very, very close.”

Roy shifts behind her, remembering how close he had come to losing her.

“I learned what happened from my father, from my friends. Ras agreed to the ceremony that brought me to be lowered into the pit. I came out maddened, and attacked Ollie. They sedated me, and before I had any understanding of what was happening, I was transported back to Starling City.”

“For a while, everything seemed OK. The inability to control my violent reactions didn’t appear overnight. It built, slowly, for months after that. The first time I felt out of control was the first time I saw your father kill a man with magic.” Thea says, looking at Nora for the first time.

“I didn’t even realize what was happening to me. Within a week, I had nearly killed a man, would have, if my brother hadn’t stepped in, and, I enjoyed it. No, I reveled in it.”

“You said the effect of the Lazurus water would continue degrade the brain, if you didn’t use it repeatedly. How did you stop it?” Nicole asks.

“I couldn’t. They couldn’t. Not right away. I was losing control.”

“Thea’s father had usurped the role of Ras. He slowed the progression by tricking her into killing two criminals he had hired to attack her. She acted purely in self-defense, but she is still haunted by those deaths.” Nyssa adds.

“And you haven’t been arrested for murder?”

“My father made the whole thing disappear. It was done in Nanda Parbat, on League territory, so no there was no one to question it.”

“No one but Thea.”

Nicole pauses to process what she has learned.

“Why did you go back there, in the first place? If that was enemy territory.”

“Partially to seek a cure, the League knew everything about the Pit. It stood to reason they would know how to reverse its effects.”

“What was your other reason?”

“To try to bring Sara back.”

“Back? Were you a member of the League then?”

“No. I was dead.”


	28. The Beginning

Nicole just shook her head at that statement.

“Shelving that for the moment. Taking two lives wouldn’t cure her, from what you’ve said. So, how come she’s not being held in an institution for the criminally insane, or dead?”

“I actually have Damien Darhk to thank that, in a twisted sort of way. He tried to kill me, to steal my life-force. He couldn’t, the power of the pit counteracted the pull of his. The effects neutralized each other, at least for a time.”

Thea responded herself.

“The pit wanted blood. It wanted death. I chose not to give it either, it tried to take it mine. It nearly killed me.”

“What stopped it?”

“Nyssa. She was heir to the demon, denied as Demon Head by her misogynist father. She knew the secrets of the Pit, both from the League and from its enemies. She was able to secure a single dose of the Elixir. It reversed the blood lust psychosis.”

“Do not paint my actions with such an altruistic brush, Thea Queen. I obtained the Elixir from Tatsu, not to save you, but to force your brother’s hand. You had participated in the desecration of my Beloved, and then allowed her to walk away to fight the power of the Lazurus Pit on her own.”

“Still, though. You saved me. Whether or not it was your primary goal, it was the result.”

“You should be grateful that my Beloved came to me. She sought me in my confinement, and my despair. She told me of her new path, searching time itself for a peace denied her in both life and death, and through that meeting, gave me a direction for my own. Were it not for that visit, when I escaped the cell, and I regained control of my people and my followers, I would have walked away, and let your world burn.”

Thea shrugged. She appreciated Nyssa’s honesty.

“It nearly did anyhow.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“No. That rabbit hole needs to wait. We were talking about the Lazarus Pits, and the blood lust.”

Nicole accepts that. For now.

She turns to Sara.

“You said you had experienced blood lust, as well. How did you get past it? Did you take this Lotus Elixir as well?”

“No. Nothing so straight forward. But then, my case was unique.”

“Unique how?”

“I had already been dead for a year when my sister convinced Thea to try to use the power of the Lazarus pit to revive me. My soul, my being had been separated from my body for so long, the pit didn’t want to relinquish me.”

“Nyssa tried to warn me. She tried to stop us. But Laurel, she was determined. She couldn’t see past her grief. And I didn’t understand. Not then. Not the true pain the bloodlust would cause.”

“If you had understood, if you had heeded Nyssa, I would still be dead.”

“Because I killed you.” Thea snapped.

A sharp gasp sounds from Nyssa.

Sara freezes.

The bright pain and thud of arrows striking her, the memory of falling even as her vision was fading, echoing up from the past.

Ava leaned to her side, turned to face her and block her from the room. She pressed her hand to the center of her chest, laying firmly just under her throat. Her fingers lightly squeezing in a soothing rhythm.

A habit now, started so long ago, after all the years and all the trauma and nightmares.

A firm, calming pressure that never failed to ground them.

Breathing slow, measured. A cadence built over the years. She watched as the clouds cleared from Sara’s eyes, as their breaths matched.

“Hey, babe.” Ava intones.

Sara turns her head, presses her forehead into Ava’s shoulder. 

One breath. Another.

Then she picks up her head and looks into Ava’s eyes.

“Hey.” She groans out. “Thanks”

The Earps had stood quiet, recognizing and waiting for the flashback to clear.

Nicole had watched Nyssa. After that gasp of breath. She watched the shadows cross over her face, and her features twist with remembered pain. It had flickered there, briefly, when she had spoken of obtaining the cure for Bloodlust.

No, that wasn’t quite it, was it.

It was when she had spoken of her Beloved.

She stepped up to where Nyssa stood with her back to the corner, facing both entrances to the room.

“What is it? What happened.”

“This is my heart, Nicole. When I told you that my Beloved was lost to me, this is that tale. To be reminded of that pain…Even seeing her now, alive and whole and loved, it returns me to a darkness that I have walked away from, and yet has once again found me.”

Nyssa's eyes seek out Sara.

“You remember when I found you, the first time, on the shores of that horrid island. Starving, scared, alone. I brought you to my world. You laughed, when others quailed. Your joy, inspite of the darkness, was a balm over my wounded heart. I loved you with every bit of my soul. When you left me to return to your family, it tore me apart. When you chose to die rather than return to me, it cut me to the bone. But then, you returned, not just because of a bargain for your families lives, but willingly, happily. You parted with the family you missed, so much, to be with me. Six months I had you, and it was a balm to my soul. That last mission, I dreamed it. I felt it. The arrows striking to the heart of my Beloved” Nyssa murmurs. “I stood with your sister, over your false and future grave, saw her wearing the jacket I had given you as a gift. That was the moment I knew I would be denied happiness in this world, In this life.”

“I never wanted to leave you.”

“I am so glad you did, that you left that place, far behind. I see you, now, living a life unburdened by your past. A miracle, when I thought there were none left to be had.”

“It is still easier said than done.”

“Everything worth doing always is.”

“I’m sorry. I am. But we need to know what happened. How did you get through the bloodlust without the Elixir.” Nicole presses.

“I went back to Nanda Parbat, back to the League of Assassins. Back to my training. Back to being Ta-er al-Sahfar. The beginning and the end, all in one.”

“I do not understand.” Nyssa challenges. “I would have known if you returned. Those loyal to me would have informed me. Except for the one time when you came to me in my cell, there was no mention of you after you journeyed through Tibet.”

“No. There wouldn’t be. Not then, not in 2016.”

“1948”

The room turns to Ray.

“When you left Kendra and me in Hub City.”

Sara nods.

“Back at the beginning of our adventures on the WaveRider, Ray and I, and one of our friends, we were stranded in 1948 after one of our missions. The reasons don’t matter, not any more. But we were trapped there for two years. I was still firmly in the grip of my blood lust.”

“I didn’t realize.”

“Well, I didn’t tell you, did I?”

“Is that why you walked out of our apartment that day?”

“I didn’t want to. Believe that Ray. You were the only thing keeping me hopeful. But something happened, and I knew I couldn’t stay there.”

“What, Sara? You left so suddenly, I thought things had been going okay. But I guess I didn’t understand.”

“It happened when I was on my way back to the apartment. This group of thugs thought I looked like easy prey.”

“Sara.”

“I put them in the hospital, Ray. I lost control. The rage just washed over me, and as Thea said, I reveled in it. Until it was over. Until I stepped back and saw what I had done. I washed my hands, hid my bloody clothes. I called the police from the diner down the road.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Kendra and I, we could have helped.”

“No, Ray. No, you couldn’t. I was going to end up killing someone. I went to the only place I knew where people would understand. Where they could stop me if they needed to. Where my past didn’t matter.”

“You went to my father.” Nyssa nearly spits her words.

“Nyssa.”

“After everything he put us through. You went back to him.”

“Nyssa, listen to me. He didn’t know me, Talia didn’t know me. She was just a young girl then. I was nothing more than a new recruit who excelled in challenges. He took me in, accepted me into training. I reclaimed the name you gave me.”

“Little Bird”

“For two years, he worked with me. Training, and mediation, and herbs, restraints when I lost myself. He helped me move past the blood lust. Not a cure, an understanding and a measure of control. And, in the end, when my team found me, when they thought they were rescuing me, he released me, allowed me to retake my former/future name.”

“You were the one?”

“Ain’t I always?”

“Beloved. Enough. You were the one the tales tell of, the one he released from their oath.”

Sara just nodded.

“And so, when I returned from Lian Yu with a starving, scared girl who laughed at his pomp and circumstance…”

“He saw the circle completed. And must have grieved for the pain he knew was coming for his daughter.”

“He said he knew you would leave me. I accused him of dishonoring your memory because he didn’t approve of my love for you.”

“What did he say to you?

“That you were my Beloved. And that he knew you would leave us. Leave me. That he didn’t approve of a love that would only end in heartbreak.”

“In my grief over your death, and the betrayal I felt in his dealings with Al Sa-him and Al Sa-her, I challenged him. I told him to admit that he had never approved of my devotion to you.”

“What did he say to you.”

“That he never approved of me allowing weakness into my life. That my devotion to you polluted my life.”

“How did you respond to that?”

“I swung my blade at his throat, I drew blood. He had just said he was glad of my safe return home. And within minutes, I had betrayed him.”

“You never did tolerate being called weak.”

“No. A reaction he well knew.”

“I had asked a favor of him, you know, when I left with his blessing in 1960. He agreed, though he may have regretted it in the end.”

“What was this boon?”

“I asked, selfishly, that he make sure his daughter traveled to an Island in the North China Sea. He asked why he would send Talia on such a dangerous mission. I told him, not Talia. I told him of a daughter he had not yet conceived. I gave her name.”

“Nyssa” The name escaped its owner’s mouth in a whisper.

“The Beginning. Because that is what you would always be for me. My beginning.”

Sara stood from her place next to Ava, and stepped to Nyssa. Without pausing, she wrapped her arms around her formed lover, and held her close.


	29. Another Pony in the Circus

“You’re saying you were never cured of the blood lust.”

“No, not really. Over the years, I’ve learned to control it even more, to channel it. Ras helped, he started me on the path. And then, after a few years, it started to fade. I’m guessing it had something to do with your work, Thea.”

“How so?”

“Every time you and Roy and Nyssa destroyed a Lazarus Pit, I felt a lessening. As if the water's grip on me was weakening.”

“And now?”

“Now? Now it’s there. Always. But it is as if it is disconnected. Like the urge is there without the euphoria. Like an addict, I still crave the fight. But I find no enjoyment in causing pain and death.”

“And there has been no resurgence? Even with what Nyssa and Thea are saying about the reemergence of the Ley Lines?”

Sara cocks her head, thinking, assessing.

“No. It’s the same.”

“Because, when the Ley Lines realigned, you no longer held a connection to them. They held no power over you.” It is the first time Nora has spoken since sitting down.

Sara looks over at her.

“But the Crisis didn’t eliminate my history. Even Oliver couldn’t change my path, not without altering his own.”

“That’s not how power, magic, works. You are Sara Lance, from Earth-one. You are not the Sara Lance from Earth Prime, or Earth Two, or Earth X. That schism causes a disconnect. You may still feel the urges of the blood lust. You have a darkness in you, same as me, same as Nyssa and Talia, that won’t change. The push, the high you received from the Lazarus Pit every time you killed, that is severed.”

“Where does that leave us?”

“Nicole, you said, that this morning, it felt like the rage was pouring into you.”

“Yes. I was angry, sure. I felt conned and betrayed, even. The rage though, the desire to kill, that felt like it came from outside of me.”

“Perhaps it did.” Nora quiets, thinking. Remembering.

‘My father, when I was little, he had this idol. A mask of ancient origin that channeled the energy of death into him, giving him extra strength. I saw it happen. Once. At the beginning of everything in Star City. I had been hiding from my mother, and was taking shelter in his chamber. I saw him, absorb, I guess the best way to describe it. He killed a man, one of his lieutenants, I think. He placed his hand on the man’s chest and…drained him.”

Nora shudders. “I had forgotten that. With everything that happened after that. I forgot that.”

“You were a scared kid. You probably suppressed the memory, to protect yourself” Ray says.

“No, it was more than that. I think, looking back, that my mother was drugging my food, or something. I remember all of a sudden needing to take vitamins, and feeling tired and sick all the time.”

“Guess we have that in common.” Thea says.

“What exactly do you think we have in common.” Nora glared at Thea.

“Being ruffied by our parents.”

Nora pulls back, disbelieving.

“You were dosed when you were just a kid. I was twenty when Merlyn started to drug me.”

“How did that happen, anyways? Ollie told me you went away with him, but I never really knew why.” Sara asks.

“It was nearly a year before all that happened with Ras and my brother. Right after you and Nyssa saved the city from Slade.

My father, Merlyn, decided to take advantage of my pain over witnessing the execution of my mother. He convinced me to go away with him, and he trained me in all the warrior ways of the League, without the rules and restrictions, and loyalties burned into members.”

“Why?”

“He wanted to use me to escape his own punishment at the hand of Ras al Ghul. He wanted my brother to challenge Ras in the false hope that he would win, and the debt of blood my father owed would be eliminated.

“He dosed her with a drug that made her susceptible to coercion and unable to remember her actions.” Nyssa interjected.

“Much more than that, the substance he used was long acting, and allowed him to control me for months, with no memories of what had happened. And he dosed he with a metabolic steroid laced with hallucinogenic properties. He used me as a weapon to destroy his enemies and rivals.”

“If Merlyn hadn’t done that. If he had just left you alone. If he had walked away and let Ollie and us help you, yes you would have been traumatized. But maybe you would have been able to move forward. I would have one less nightmare. And maybe I would have been around to save my sister” Sara says, with a tone of bitterness.

“Malcolm never did anything that didn’t first serve his own twisted plans. Including joining forces with the damned demented Darhks.”

“Hey, Thea, I know you have a rough history, but Nora’s right here. Back off the name calling.”

“Ray, its okay. I am well aware that my family garners ill feelings. You just told me you were the victim of one of my father’s schemes. I hold no illusions that they were parents of the year candidates.”

“Still.”

“No, Rays right. And I am sorry, Nora. I need to work on that. I need to work on a lot of things from back then.”

“I remember you, there. I remember you in Tevat Noah. I remember watching you running through the streets. I remember you speaking with my mother.”

“Why were you there? If my father, my family was so evil. If that place was so bad, why were you there?”

“It wasnt by my choice. My father. He had joined forces with Damien, they had this secret sanctuary town built as a radiation bunker. They planned to destroy the entire world in a nuclear holocaust. The man I was involved with back then, he had helped your mom with her mayoral campaign, after Ollie dropped out.”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“He had earned a place in Tevat Noah. I still don’t really know if he was in on it, or if he was drugged and coerced by my father. But he slipped me the same cocktail of drugs Malcolm had used on me two years earlier. He made me think we were on vacation. That we were just visiting this quaint little town. But I must have built a tolerance by then. I started to realize how weird everything seemed.”

“Weird how? Everything from back then is just a blur to me, except for when that man attacked me and mom again, and the bombs.”

“And me, Guardian and Ollie.” Thea scowls, thinking. “Do you remember hearing birds? And dogs barking?”

“Yeah, sure. All the time.”

“Do you ever remember seeing a bird?

Nora hesitates, scowling.

“No, but.”

“How about the dogs? I ran all over that place. I never saw a dog.”

“Always 2 birds, always followed by 4 barks.”

“I… I never realized that. Why? How?”

“It was a recording, on a loop, some kind of psychological enhancement. The drugs were supposed to make us more susceptible to the belief that everything was normal.”

“What happened when you realized something was wrong? I can’t imagine…”

“Oh, I freaked out. I lashed out at my fiancé. I panicked, and ran. I ended up at the edge of that crazy place, ran myself into a wall.”

“Why do I think that’s not a metaphor.”

“Because I literally ran face first into a wall. They had some kind of shield up that projected horizons and sky, and everything. That’s where Malcolm and his goons caught me. They dragged me back. Killed my fiancée right in front of me.”

“I remember him, I think. He was always kind to me. I didn’t know he died. I’m sorry.”

“It was right before Anarchy struck. Right before it all ended. Just hours before Ollie found me, saved me. Saved you. My fiancée, he was just one of many who died that night. I try to be thankful it wasn’t worse.”

“It was bad enough.”

Before the conversation can continue, a figure appears in the doorway. 

“Not to interrupt this little sesh ya got goin on in ere, but somethin's goin on with the geegee, mates." Charlie breaks in.

Wynonna looks over, perplexed.

"Huh? Why do you care about the Ottowa Uni school mascot?"

"Wha? No, ya git. Was tha even mean? I'm talkin bou the _horse_ , mate _._ It's going bonkers out here. Mona is trying a settle it, but it's wilding."

"Is she talking about the Night Mare?"

"Unless they have another pony in this circus, it must be." 


End file.
